A salvo
by Tamyalways
Summary: Fic sobre el 3x24 Knockout, Kate recibe un disparo que hace que Rick y los chicos se ponga manos a la obra para que esto no vuelva a suceder. Para ello tiene que alejarla en contra de su voluntad, y Rick se va con ella. Tendrán que fingir sus muerte mientras pasan un tiempo alejados en una casa encerrados ¿que pasara entre ellos?. Denle una oportunidad. No existe Josh.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primer capítulo de nueva historia siempre es complicado, solo espero que le deis una oportunidad a la historia y espero no defraudaros. **

**Quiero dar las gracias en especial a Fan41319 por la ayuda con el título, te lo pido prestado ;)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 1**

POV KATE

Estaba allí arriba en el atril intentando dar mi discurso sobre un hombre al que admiraba que me había fallado, había cometido errores pero quien no los cometía. Encima él se había pasado cada momento de su vida hasta el final intentando compensar al mundo y a mí en especial por sus errores. No quería que nadie se enterara nunca de lo que había pasado, quería que la memoria de Roy Montgomery quedará limpia para siempre.

Había pasado unos días fatales que empezó con la huida de Loodwood, seguida por la discusión con Castle y finalizando con la muerte de mi capitán tras conocer toda la verdad, tras saber que él estaba metido en la muerte de mi madre, que él sabía quién le mando matar y no me lo digiera por mi bien decía, yo solo necesitaba justicia y eso era lo que no podría perdonarle nunca, él ocultarme su nombre.

Intenté concentrarme en dar el discurso, porque al fin y al cabo el merecía mis mejores palabras o por lo menos un intento de él. Mientras recitaba el discurso no pude más que buscar apoyo en mi socio, al que hace apenas unas horas había echado de mi vida, y ahí estaba él siempre a mi lado, no me lo merecía, le di una pequeña sonrisa y continúe con mi discurso cuando de repente… todo se volvió negro sentí como Rick se lanzaba a por mí, y como mi pecho empezaba a arderme, apenas podía respirar. Le miré cuando Rick se levantó un poco de encima mía y vi en sus ojos miedo, ahí me di cuenta de lo grave que debía de ser, no podía respirar pero apenas sentía dolor, solo podía mirarle a él.

-Sh! Kate, quédate conmigo, Kate quédate conmigo-me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla que se estaba empezando a llenar de lágrimas, como sus ojos azules en los que podía ver el mar desbordándose desde sus ojos.

-Kate, te quiero, te quiero Kate-fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos.

POV RICK

Kate estaba en el atril dando un discurso sobre Montgomery, no entendía de donde sacaba el valor para hacer ese discurso. Tenía que agradecerle la vida de Kate, pero no podía entender como le había podido estar mintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Ayer fue uno de los peores días de vida, Kate me había echado de su vida pero no pude alejarme, cuando Montgomery me llamó salí corriendo para salvarla y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez más. Vi como Kate me miraba durante su discurso y me sonreía, sabía que la discusión había quedado atrás. Volvía mirar al frente cuando vi una especie de luz, no sabía muy bien que era pero, mi instinto hizo que saltará sobre Kate para intentar salvarle la vida. Mi instinto no me fallaba cuando escuche un disparo y, mucho menos cuando al levantarme de encima de Kate vi como de su pecho brotaba un gran surco de sangre, tenía tanto miedo de que ese fuera el fin de que nunca pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía que no pude más que soltárselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Kate quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo Kate-le dije mientras le acariciaba barriendo de sus mejillas las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos-Te quiero Kate, Kate te quiero.

De repente cerró los ojos y sentí como si todo se volviera borroso a mi alrededor solo podía mirarla a ella, solo podía intentar sentir su respiración e intentar taponar su herida. Mis dedos se iban llenado de sangre, su sangre, dios esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sentí un tirón a mi espalda y allí estaba Lanie intentando calmarme, hablándome pero yo no podía quitar la vista de encima a Kate ni escuchaba a Lanie, todo a mí alrededor no me importaba.

-Rick cariño, vienen los paramédicos, tienes que dejarlos hacer su trabajo-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme separándome de ella, aunque mis ojos no se separaban de ella, de mi Kate ahí tumbada, yéndosele la vida.

Empecé a llorar como un crio tirándome al suelo y tapándome la cara y acunándome, Lanie se agacho a mi lado y empezó a abrazarme intentado relajarme, aunque ella también estaría mal en este momento necesitaba ser un egoísta solo pensaba en mí y para yo estar bien, Kate tenía que estar bien.

-Castle, Castle mírame-dijo Lanie golpeándome la mejilla para atrapar mi atención-levántate vale tenemos que estar con ella así que levántate y vámonos.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté limpiándome las lágrimas que aún caían por ellas, miré a Lanie y la seguí hacia la parte delantera del cementerio donde estaba aparcado mi coche. Cogí la llave dispuesto a montarme en el coche lo más rápido posible para llegar a su lado, pero Lanie me quitó las llaves de la mano, yo quería discutirle la decisión pero sabía que tenía las de perder y no quería perder tiempo. Me subí en el asiento de copiloto y durante todo el trayecto fui mirando por la ventanilla pasar la ciudad, solo fueron unos minutos de los cuales no recuerdo nada solo recordaba haberme metido en el coche pero no de cómo llegamos. Lanie mi ayudo a bajar del coche y nos dirigimos corriendo al hospital.

-Castle, tranquilo siéntate allí voy a ir a preguntar a ver que nos pueden decir vale.-Asentí pero no podía sentarme me puse a dar vueltas de un lado a otro del pasillo. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre así que decidí ir al baño a limpiármelas pensaba que si las eliminaba podía hacer desapareces aquella imagen de Kate allí tirada en la hierba. Cerré los ojos fuertes y me puse a frotar y frotar las manos para quitarme su sangre, por mucho que limpiaba seguía sintiendo mis manos llenas de su sangre. Me enfadé con el mundo alcé mi puño y golpeé con fuerza contra la pared del cuarto de baño haciendo que de repente mis manos se volvieran a llenar de sangre, pero esta vez era la mía no la suya y eso hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara.

POV LANIE

No quería dejar a Rick solo sabía cómo se sentía, joder, Kate también era su mejor amiga, pero sabía que para él era otra clase de amor sabía que estaba loco por mi chica sabía desde hacía mucho que ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro aunque ninguno quisiera manifestarlo en voz alta, sus actos hablaban por ellos. Me acerqué al mostrador para preguntar por mi chica.

-Disculpe acaban de traer a Kate Beckett.

-¿Es usted de la familia?

-Si-me miró con cara de sorprendida pero gracias a dios no dijo nada más.

-Acaban de meterla en el quirófano, cuando salga alguien os avisara podéis esperarle en la sala de espera del quirófano esta por la puerta esa de la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Fui a buscar a Castle sabía que no podía estar tranquila a pesar de que sabía que Kate era la mujer más fuerte que conocía pero… había visto la herida y pintaba muy mal, pero mientras no estuviera los chicos, tenía que ocuparme de Castle y tenía que ser un apoyo para él. Castle no estaba donde le deje, estaba empezando a preguntarme donde podía estar cuando apareció por la puerta de cuarto de baño con una mano ensangrentada.

-Dios mío Castle que te ha pasado.

-Nada es un rasguño.

-Un rasguño no deja de sangrarte, déjame llevarte a que te lo curen antes de ir a ver a Kate, tenemos que esperar, están operándola.-me miro con cara de desolación sé que ahora lo único que le importaba era la salud de ella pero tenía que hacer algo.

Le llevé a curarse cuando llegaron todos los demás, Martha, Alexis, Jim y los chicos. Salí corriendo a abrazarme a Javier necesitaba abrazarlo más que nunca en la vida.

-Le hemos atrapado-dijo Javi.

-¿Qué?

-Le hemos atrapado al tirador, pero no creo que vaya a hablar.

-Ahora da igual lo tenéis no va a hacer más daño a Kate.

-Si no es él será otro tenemos que coger al cabrón que le mando.

-Dejadme a solas con él-dijo Castle.

-Qué crees que puedes hacer tú que no hayamos hecho nosotros, no funcionara. Tenemos que pensar en otras cosas, por la fuerza no vamos a conseguir nada necesitaremos superar la oferta de ese tío.

-Por eso dejadme a mí, le daré lo que quiera a cambio del nombre de ese tío.

-Rick relájate mi hija no querría que arriesgarás tu vida por un simple nombre-dijo Jim.

-Tiene razón papa, por favor relájate, piensa en ti y si no piensa en Kate, en la abuela o en mí-lloraba Alexis rogándole a su padre.

-Está bien, vosotros haced lo que tengáis que hacer para que esto no vuelva a pasar, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Rick, mi hija es fuerte y confiaba en ti y en vosotros chicos no sé si conseguiréis averiguar quién es ese tío, y me da igual si nunca se quién es, solo quiero que mantengáis a Kate con vida, como sea.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Comentarios siempre bienvenidos XXOO**

**El próximo será seguramente el viernes, mañana publicaré nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia que está llegando al final, gracias.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y darle una oportunidad espero que la gente se siga sumando. Prometo que la cosa va a ir mejorando.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Llevábamos horas aquí sentados esperando noticias sobre Kate ya no me quedaban uñas en los dedos de las mano derecha y empecé con los de la izquierda.

-Richard cariño deja de hacer eso-me dijo mi madre regañándome por mi acción.

-Madre no puedo estarme quieto no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber echo para mantenerla a salvo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, cariño. Katherine es muy fuerte saldrá de esta y podrás por fin decirle lo que sientes hijo.

-Ya se lo he dicho, se lo dije cuando estaba allí tirada desangrándose-mi madre me miró-lo se madre no era el mejor momento pero no quería que se fuera sin que lo supiera.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras pero debes volver a decírselo, en cuanto puedas verla-suspire ante el comentario de mi madre, no sabía si podría volver a decírselo.

Jim no dejaba de dar vueltas, normal lo entiendo si yo estuviera en su situación no podría estarme quiero solo pensar en ver a Alexis en la misma situación en la que se encontraba Kate hacía que se me apretara el corazón. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando de repente apareció un hombre moreno, fuerte y alto por la puerta del quirófano.

-La familia de Kate Beckett.

-Si- dijimos todos levantándonos y colocándonos cerca del médico. No mentíamos, todos los que estábamos allí éramos su familia.

-La paciente ha sufrido una parada mientras estábamos en el quirófano pero hemos conseguido restablecerle el pulso, se pondrá bien, aunque para que todo mejore más rápido vamos a mantenerla dormida para que su cuerpo se recupere-vio nuestra mirada de extrañeza y continúo-no se preocupen no creemos que haya complicaciones, se recuperara pero es lo mejor para ella solo serán un par de días, y después le quitaremos poco a poco la sedación para que vaya despertando.

-Uff! –Suspiré-entonces ha pasado el peligro.

-Si tendrá una larga recuperación pero, es una mujer fuerte lo ha demostrado.

Nos abrazamos todos contentos, estaba bien, la persona que nos unía a todos estaba bien había pasado lo peor y ahora solo tenía que luchar para recuperarse y nosotros teníamos que cuidar de ella y para ello nosotros teníamos que ocuparnos del caso, ella tenía que separarse de él para siempre. Me separé del grupo y a través de señas llamé a los chicos.

-Creo que ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de Madox.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya no podemos hacer nada aquí, será mejor que presionemos a ese bastardo a ver si podemos sacarle quien está detrás de todo, tenemos que hacerle pagar por lo que le ha hecho a nuestra chica.

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos del hospital despidiéndonos del grupo pidiéndoles que nos avisará con cualquier cambio que se pudiera dar. Íbamos camino a la comisaria y decidí soltarlo no podía mantenerlo más.

-Pase lo que pase hoy tenemos que alejarla del caso.

-Eso es imposible, Castle-dijo Ryan-sé que tienes razón pero nadie puede sacarle de su cabeza el caso de su madre.

-Pues tendremos que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que siga con él porque acabará muerta y lo sabéis.

Los tres lo sabíamos y con mis palabras dimos por terminada la conversación, fuimos el resto del viaje en silencio hasta que llegamos a la comisaria, allí estaría él, el tirador el hijo de puta que ha estado a punto de quitarle la vida, no sé si podré detenerme cuando lo vea.

Entramos en la comisaria y subimos en el ascensor los tres en silencio cada uno en una pared del ascensor, los tres sabíamos las ganas que teníamos de darle su merecido a Madox pero sabíamos que no podíamos si queríamos tener alguna posibilidad aunque en este momento sabíamos que eso era casi imposible.

-LT trae al detenido a la sala de interrogatorios-dijo Javi.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de observación, pera esperar a que llegara nuestro detenido. Teníamos que pensar cómo íbamos a hacerlo, como íbamos a entrarle. Cuando lo vi entrar y sentarse en aquella sala donde tantas veces había visto a Beckett interrogar a tantos asesinos se me revolvió el estómago y se me calentó la sangre, más que nunca necesitaba asestarle un buen puñetazo.

-Castle, tranquilo así no vamos a sacar nada. Si no le sacamos nada te doy permiso para hacerlo-dijo soltándome una sonrisa.

Entramos en la sala de interrogatorios, y me parecía mucho más pequeña que de costumbre. Ryan se quedó fuera en la sala de observaciones, mientras que Expósito tomaba asiento, yo me apoyé en el espejo, quería mantenerme lejos de él para poder mantener mejor la compostura.

-Bueno Madox sabes ¿porque estás aquí?-dijo Expósito.

Madox se mantuvo en silencio, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensábamos. Expósito suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla esperando a ver si Madox daba algún paso. Necesitábamos a Beckett ella era la mejor en esta sala, era la reina, solo con unos minutos conseguía que todo el mundo acabara confesando tenía un don para ello, tenía un don para muchas cosas. Intente despejar mi mente de ella porque no estaba ayudando a que me calmaba cuando más pensaba en ella, más ganas me entraban de partirle la cara a este hijo de puta.

-¿Cómo está tu putita?-dijo Madox de repente mirándome a mí y con una sonrisa en la cara, que me entraron ganas de partirle. Apreté los puños y me lancé a por él pero antes de llegar a la mesa ya me estaba parando Javi mientras él seguía sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Castle, tranquilo solo quiere provocarte. Además acaba de admitir algo…-dijo mientras miraba con odio a Madox estaba seguro de que él también quería partirle la cara.

-No he admitido nada me he enterado fuera de que le había pasado algo, y solo me preocupaba por ella-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No necesitamos que confieses, tenemos tus huellas en la lápida donde te escondías además te hemos pillado casi infraganti, de esta no te libras-espero unos segundos para que Madox lo asumiese-nos gustaría hacer un trato.

-No tenéis nada que yo quiera.

-Su nombre, solo queremos su nombre y que declares en el juicio contra él luego serás libre.

-Jaja, no sabéis con quien tratáis, de aquí no saldré con vida así que, que saco yo de esto.

-Danos su nombre y te protegeremos.

-No podéis protegerme.

-Entonces que quieres a cambio-por fin decidí hablar no quería que se acabara nuestras oportunidad.

-El nombre y a cambio quiero ahora mismo un coche fuera, con un pasaporte nuevo y 1.000.000 de dólares.

-Estás loco crees que te vamos a dejar libre así como así.

-Dejadme salir y os diré el nombre es la única manera que conseguiréis algo.

-Con un nombre no podremos hacer algo.

-Las pruebas las tendréis que encontrar vosotros, lo que tengo no os servirá para nada, no os servirá para un juicio.

Cogí a Expósito para poder sacarlo de allí y hablar sobre el tema en cuestión teníamos que decidirnos lo más rápido posible.

-Tenemos que dárselo.

-No podemos Castle, como coño vamos a dejarle libre y si no la juega.

-Que nos dé primera lo que tiene, luego le dejamos salir y allí que nos diga el nombre, el dinero lo pongo yo.

-No podemos dejar libre a un detenido así como así.

-Decimos que se ha escapado.

-No es tan fácil.

-Se lo debemos, joder es de la única manera de que pare descubriendo al asesino de su madre.

-Si pero necesitaremos tiempo para conseguir pruebas contra él.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí durante un tiempo-dijo Ryan.

-Si pero como.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Seguramente el lunes suba el tercer capítulo. También he subido el último capítulo de mi anterior historia solo le falta un pequeño epílogo que lo subiré también el lunes, os dejo el link por si os interesa**

s/10564787/1/Solo-tu-puedes-salvarme


	3. Capítulo3

**Simplemente gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo3**

POV RICK

-Creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda, y creo que sé dónde podemos conseguirla.

Expósito y Ryan asintieron con la cabeza, fueron a avisar a LT para que llevara a Madox a su celda mientras deliberábamos en que podíamos hacer. Salimos hacia el ascensor bajamos hasta el sótano para coger el coche de policías para llegar a nuestro destino en apenas unos minutos. Ya era de noche, teníamos que darnos prisa porque, en caso de hacerlo era el mejor momento del día para hacerlo para que nadie pudiera verlo marcharse. Llegamos al hospital y subimos a la planta donde tenían a Kate, estaba en la UCI y solo podían pasar de uno a uno, esperaba poder sacar un rato para verla necesitaba verla con mis propios ojos como su respiración era estable y continua. Llegamos y mi madre y Alexis ya se habían ido a descansar solo quedaban Jim y Lanie. En este momento Lanie estaba dentro viéndola y Jim estaba fuera tomándose un café, supongo que será de él del que sacó su adición por la café.

-Hola chicos, habéis conseguido algo.

-Tenemos un trato pero va a costar más de lo pensábamos en poder meterlo en la cárcel. Necesitamos algún plan para cuando Kate se recupere, tenemos que alejarla de aquí hasta que todo se solucione. Vamos a conseguir justicia para su mujer pero sin que Kate sufra más. ¿Alguna idea de cómo?.

-Mi hija es muy cabezota si supiera que lo habéis atrapado y que sabéis quien es no parara.

-¿Qué podría hacerle cambiar de idea?

-Tú-dijo Lanie que aparecía por detrás.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendido.

-Lanie tiene razón solo tú puedes hacerle cambiar de idea.

-No, no puedo, ya lo intente y me echo de su vida.

-Pero si fuera por salvar tu vida…

-¿Cómo?

-Si decimos que Madox está fuera libre y que habéis encontrado su lugar de escondite y que el siguiente eres tú.

-Leéis muchos libros míos ¿no?-dije con una sonrisita.

Me dio un golpe en el brazo sonriendo creo que era la primera sonrisa que nos salía ambos desde esta mañana cuando Kate…, mejor no pensar en ello.

-Si le decimos a Kate que lo mejor es que os den por muerto a los dos, y os mantengáis alejados los dos, fuera de aquí. Así podremos mantenerlas con vida y lejos de aquí.

-Como estáis tan seguro de que aceptara irse de aquí, lejos de donde se estará investigando el caso de su madre solo por salvarme a mí.

-Dios Rick, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? Mi hija está enamorada de ti, igual que tú de ella.

Intente negarlo, pero no pude no quería esconder mis sentimientos por ella más, además por la mirada que estaba recibiendo ahora mismo de todos ya era tontería ocultarlo más todos lo sabían ya. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Lanie volvió a romperlo.

-Creo chicos que la decisión está tomada, id a cumplir con el trato yo me ocuparé de convencer a Kate cuando llegue el momento.-Los chicos se pusieron en posición de salir corriendo y se giraron al ver que no los seguía.

-Castle, ¿está todo bien?-asentí con la cabeza-¿vienes?

-Id vosotros adelante, quiero verla-dije mirando a Jim pidiéndole permiso y este asintió con la cabeza-además tengo que pasarme a por el dinero. Nos vemos allí en una hora.

-Ok-dijeron los dos y se fueron echando humo del hospital.

-A acabado la hora de visita pero no creo que le importe que entres cinco minutos voy a hablar con la enfermera-dijo despidiéndose Lanie.

Nos quedamos allí Jim y yo solo, solo había visto antes de pasar esto una vez a Jim y fue para pedirme que ayudará a Kate, que la sacará de allí del caso y no pude hacerlo, me sentía como si le hubiera fallado.

-No es tu culpa Richard-dijo Jim como si estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Yo no pude evitarlo, y ahora pensáis que funcionará, no sé estoy cagado de engañar a Kate y eso si entra al trapo que lo dudo.

-Richard sé qué hará cualquier cosa por ti, yo tampoco quiero engañarla pero es por su bien.

-Hace apenas unas horas estaba criticando a Montgomery por hacer lo que vamos a hacer nosotros ahora, no quiero engañarla pero por salvarla yo…

-La quieres mucho hijo, se te nota y sé qué harás lo necesario para mantenerla con vida, confió en ti.

Tragué saliva era mucha responsabilidad si mientras estando conmigo a Kate le pasara algo no podría vivir con la conciencia. Luego me preocupaba mi hija y mi madre, tendría que pasar por muerto durante no se cuánto tiempo y, no podría verlas. Iba a ser muy duro para todos pero la decisión estaba tomada, si todo salía bien se llevaría a Kate lejos muy lejos de aquí hasta que todo acabara.

Lanie llegó y me hizo seguirla por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegamos a una pequeña sala donde me tuve que poner una ropa encima de un color verde muy feo, la cual ya había usado en varias ocasiones cuando había que tenido que pasar por quirófano tras algunas investigaciones que no habían salido bien o alguna de mis travesuras. Este pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa de la cara, eran buenos tiempos, aunque no tan buenos como los que paseé con la mujer que estaba ahora mismo tumbada en una cama de hospital rodeada de tubos y cables conectados a su cuerpo.

-Dios Kate que te ha pasado, se te ve tan débil-intente no llorar pero no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, me acerqué a la cama le rocé la mano con mucho cuidado no quería hacerle daño. Le acaricié la palma de la mano suavemente haciendo pequeños círculos necesitaba tocarla necesitaba ver como su pecho subía y bajaba. Pasé mis manos por su cabello metiéndole pequeños pelos sueltos que tenía tapándole la cara por detrás de la oreja. Me agaché y no pude evitarlo, le di un beso suave en los labios, solo duró unos segundos pero sentir su aliento caliente en mis labios me hizo sentir vivo, y me recordó de que estaba bien, viva y que se iba a poner bien. Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera donde estaba Jim y Lanie tirados en las sillas incomodas que se encuentran en todos los hospitales. Salí y les sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Se ve mucho mejor que hace unas horas.

-Si e irá mejorando, cuando pase unos días si todo va bien podremos pedir el alta voluntaria, aunque tendrás tú que hacerle las curas.

-Yo… ¿no podemos esperar un poco más?-dije asustado.

-No cuanto antes os vayáis menos tiempo le dará para cambiar de opinión además más fácil será de haceros desaparecer.

-Bueno me voy a ir, tengo que irme tengo que pasar por el banco. Nos vemos luego, deberíais ir a descansar, luego ya vengo yo.

-No quiero dejar a mi pequeña sola-dijo Jim.

-Bueno intentaré llegar pronto para que puedas irte a descansar-le dije mientras salía.

No podía sacar el dinero del banco aún era muy tarde o muy temprano según se mirase, así que decidí ir a hacer una llamada para ver si podía conseguirlo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, y sin pedirme explicaciones.

-Lo que sea Rick pero si estas en problemas…

-Me vas a ayudar o no.

-Rick sabes que te ayudo en lo que sea, que necesitas,

-1.000.000 de dólares

-¿Qué? Estás loco para que…

-Sin pedir explicaciones.

-Vale, te lo puedo conseguir en un par de días.

-Lo necesito para dentro de media hora.

-¿Cómo? Rick como voy a conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo.

-Me da igual cómo, solo lo necesito.

-Vale veré que puedo hacer te llamo en unos minutos.

-Gracias Gina.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Casi seguro que hasta el viernes no podré subir más, semana ajetreada.**

**Comentarios bienvenidos XXOO.**


	4. Capítulo4

**Bueno he sacado un poco de tiempo y aquí está el siguiente capítulo antes de tiempo. El viernes subiré otro si no me resulta imposible por algún motivo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y seguir la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo4**

POV RICK

Acababa de recibir el dinero por parte de Gina y me dirigía camino a la comisaria cuando recibí la llamada de Expósito. Estaba a punto de llegar a la comisaria así que decidí dejarlo sonar, aparque justo en la puerta de la comisaria ya que a esas horas apenas había gente en la comisaria lo que nos proporcionaba una buena oportunidad para poder cumplir la misión. Me sentía como si fuera Derrik Storm, aunque esto era la vida real y me jugaba mucho más. Subí por el ascensor hasta la planta de la 12th, y cuando salí allí estaban ya los dos esperándome.

-Vamos Castle tenemos que hablar y Madox ya nos está esperando en su celda, no tenemos mucho tiempo, la nuevo capitán llegara mañana así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que tardaría más en llegar, esto puede complicar las cosas. Tenemos que desaparecer ya, nos tienen que dar por muertos nada más dejar escapar a Madox para que parezca que él nos mató.

-Entonces tendremos que sacar a Kate fuera de la ciudad esta noche.

-No podemos, necesita a los médicos no tiene un simple resfriado-le grité, me estaba poniendo nervioso no quería que le pasara algo-si le pasa algo yo…

-Puf esto nos queda grande necesitamos ayuda o esto no va a funcionar.

-Creo que se quién puede ayudarnos, espero que lo haga por amistad que lo deje en algo personal.

Salí del pasillo y me dirigí a la sala de descanso seguido por los dos detectives algo contrariados, ya que no sabían que me disponía a hacer. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marque su número, sabía que era muy tarde pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Si.

-¿La agente Jordan?

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?

-Soy Richard Castle, siento molestarla tan tarde pero necesito hablar con usted…

-Castle creo que podemos tutearnos y supongo que será importante cuando me llamas a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Es por Kate.

-Ya he escuchado lo que le ha pasado, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, bueno bien dentro de lo que cabe. Pero no te llamaba por eso, necesito un favor. ¿Puedes venir a la comisaria en poco tiempo?

-Puedo estar allí una hora-dijo mientras colgaba.

Estábamos decididos a hacerlo pero necesitábamos ayuda, nosotros no podíamos conseguir la gran mentira de la muerte de Kate y la mía propia, necesitábamos que fuera muy público por mi statu y eso podía ser peligroso. Por ese pensé en el agente Jordan, sé que querrá ayudarnos pero no sé si podrá, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto ayudarnos desde fuera del FBI pero usando su medios. Sabía que lo que le iba a pedir era muy complicado y que cabía la posibilidad de que se negara a ayudarnos y no podía criticarla podía perder su carrera, aunque esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Estábamos en ello, cuando Jordan apareció por la puerta del ascensor, no mentía habían pasado unos 55 minutos desde la llamada y ya había llegado.

-Buenas noches chicos, aunque viendo vuestras caras no parecen muy buena.

-Antes de contarte nada, quiero que me prometas que esto es confidencial, y que no pasara nada si te niegas a ayudar, al revés entenderé que te niegues aunque espero que no.

-Vale chicos directos me encanta, pero me estáis asustando…-me miró y no me dejo hablar-vale confidencial lo prometo, en que lío estáis metidos.

-Pues verás por donde empiezo-me miro con cara de pocos amigos-vale por el principio y resumen rápido. Pues bien a Kate le han disparado por el caso de su madre, tenemos a quien lo ha hecho pero queremos conseguir quien es el que se lo ha encargado, y hemos hecho un trato con él su libertad por el nombre, y si es una locura pero tememos que vayan a por Kate otra vez, así que hemos planeado la muerta de Kate y mía porque no pienso dejarla sola mientras los chicos aquí investigan al tipo. ¿Te gusta el resumen?-le dije mientras la cara de Jordan era todo un poema.

-¿Cómo? ¡Estáis locos!, como coño vais a hacer eso. ¿No lo habéis hablado con ella verdad?, bueno no hace falta que respondáis eso no ha salido de ella.

-Ni se lo vamos a decir, vamos a sacarla junto a Castle esta misma noche del hospital lejos muy lejos de aquí-dijo Javi.

-Estáis locos no podéis hacer eso, está en muy mal estado, además como vais a dejarle libre ¿cómo podéis fiaros de él?

-No tiene nada que perder, si se queda dentro morirá y si lo sacamos también, pero si nos damos prisa el cree que podrá escarpar y nosotros podremos conseguir un nombre y desde ahí empezar. Pero para eso tenemos que poner a Kate a salvo, y como por ella misma no lo va a hacer pues lo haremos a su espalda.

-Puedo conseguiros un buen sitio para quedaros pero con la condición de que esperéis unos días por aquí cerca, tengo un amigo en los Hampton que es médico y os podrá acoger durante unos días luego os mandaré a un sitio lejos y seguro.

-Eso significa…

-Eso significa que no estoy de acuerdo, pero como se que aun así lo vais a hacer prefiero minimizar los problemas.

-Cómo hacemos para hacer parecer que estamos muertos.

-Muy fácil, Kate morirá por la herida de bala, tu morirás en un accidente de tráfico que ya planeare, quedará muy bonito el escritor de misterio muere horas después de su amada.

-Muy bonito puedes ayudarme a escribir algún libro-le dije con una sonrisa-en serio, gracias.

-Deberías irte a despedir mientras ellos se ocupan del resto y yo de llamar a mi amigo y de sacar a Kate del hospital.

-No, quiero estar presente cuando dé el nombre-dije y Jordan asintió.

Expósito y Ryan fueron a por Madox a su celda y Jordan y yo salimos por la puerta fuera y les esperamos en un callejón oscuro al lado de la comisaria, parecía gracioso que fuera allí donde por fin supiéramos quien había mandado matar a Johana Beckett diez años después. Suspiré y volvía recordarme porque lo hacía, lo hacía por ella porque estuviera bien y porque de una vez por todas pudiera conseguir justicia para su madre y pudiera seguir con su vida, en la que esperaba estar de una manera u otra, necesitaba estar a su lado.

-Ey! –dijo Expósito saliendo de la oscuridad agarrando a Madox por el brazo derecho el cual estaba unido al izquierdo justo en la espalda por unas esposas.

-Bien Madox, habla.

-Primero quiero que me quites las esposas. Asentí hacia Javi que le quitó las esposas de mala gana, sabía que siendo policía esto le estaba costando más de los que aparentaba.

-Bien ni si quieras pienses en escapar-le dije señalando con la cabeza hacia el hombro de Expósito donde tenía su arma reglamentaria.

-Quiero ver el dinero y el coche antes de hablar.

-No estás en condiciones de pedir más, habla y luego conseguirás lo que quieras.

-No estoy tonto, si queréis el nombre ya sabéis no tengo nada que perder, vosotros la mejor oportunidad que habéis tenido.

-Vale el coche está ahí enfrente, ves ese coche rojo, pues estas son las llaves, y aquí tienes el dinero.

-Si me intentáis engañar…

-Tú decides si quieres te llevamos de nuevo dentro y llamamos a la prensa en menos de unas horas habrás callado para siempre-dijo Jordan.

-Vale pero lánzame las llaves y el dinero-no me fiaba de él pero que podría hacer. Le lancé las llaves y el maletín con el dinero, no le quitaba el ojo por si intentaba algo-ahora dejadme salir.

No me gustaba como iba esto no iba a salir bien, Madox se alejaba perseguido por la mirada de los cuatro no sabíamos que hacer ¿se iba a escapar con el dinero sin decirnos nada? De repente se giró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Podría irme ahora sin deciros nada, pero me han fallado y no me gustan que me fallen además me cae bien la detective es fuerte y eso me gusta, espero algún día volverme a encontrar con ella-dijo sonriendo tenía una ganas locas de romperle la cara, se montó en el coche arrancó y cuando ya pensaba que se iba-William Bracken, ese es su nombre-y salió despedido con el coche por la calles de Nueva York. Le habíamos puesto un dispositivo de seguimiento aunque estábamos seguros que se daría cuenta y cambiaría de coche. En este momento cada uno estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, William Bracken por fin sabíamos su nombre y ahora sabíamos lo complicado y largo que iba a ser conseguir justicia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Para lo que necesitéis estoy en twitter: tamyalways.**

**XXOO**


	5. Capítulo5

**Bueno pues aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios y correcciones sois increíbles. Hasta el miércoles no podré subir porque no dispondré de internet, hasta entonces disfrutad de esta capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

No me lo podía creer donde nos habíamos metido, el asesino de la madre de Kate era el senador William Bracken. Esto todavía nos perjudicaba más, sabíamos que iba a ser muy difícil conseguir atraparlo. Jordan iba a ayudarnos a través de FBI pero sabía de lo complicado de la investigación. Pero ya no había marcha atrás yo me dirigía a mi casa para hablar con mis chicas mientras Jordan y los chicos se iban hacia el hospital para hablar con Jim y para tener todo preparado. Jordan había hecho ya unas llamadas, nos quedaban a Kate y a mí unas horas de vida, eran las seis de la mañana y dentro de dos horas se hará oficial la muerte de Kate y apenas una hora después la mía. Para cuando eso pasara teníamos ya que haber salido disparados hacia los Hampton. Cuando Kate se recuperara saldríamos hacia nuestro destino durante los próximos meses, o vete tú a saber hasta cuando. Llegué a casa y mis chicas estaban ya esperándome en el salón, les había llamado para que me esperaran despierto, o mejor dicho para que se despertaran por las horas que eran. Estaba un poco nervioso tenía miedo que no lo entendieran y no respetaran mi decisión que era irrevocable haría lo que fuera por salvar la vida de Kate.

-Hola cariño-le dije a mi hija mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza y le abrazaba con fuerza hacia solo unas horas que la veía pero parecía que habían pasado días-hola madre.

-Hola Richard ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa y misterio?

-Tengo… que contaros algo… es un poco complicado solo espero que me respetéis.

-Papa que está pasando.

-Voy a irme por un tiempo… yo… tenemos un plan para resolver el asesinato de la madre de Beckett, pero para ello tenemos que mantener a Beckett a salvo y para ello tenemos que mantenerla lejos de aquí y yo me ocupare de que este bien.

-Pero porque tú-me dijo pero vio en mi mirada la respuesta, porque la quería-hay algo más ¿no?

-Si mañana aparecerá en todos los medios la muerte de Beckett y la mía propia.

-Pero papa como…

-Cariño deja a tu padre acabar.

-Gracias madre, tenemos que parecer muertos para que no nos busquen, para poder estar a salvo, sé que para vosotros va a ser muy difícil apenas podremos tener contacto y no podré deciros donde estoy pero necesito hacerlo solo espero que me respetéis aunque no lo compartáis.

-Lo entiendo hijo, ten cuidado.

-Pero…-dijo mi hija relatando.

-Estaremos bien hijo no te preocupes por ella cuidaré de ella, cuídate tú y cuídala a ella hijo-dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo y desapareciendo dejándome con mi hija a solas.

Le agradecí con un suave apretón de mano y la vi como desaparecía escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, tenía mucho que agradecerle y sabía que después de esto tendré aún mucho más que agradecerle. Me acerque despacio a mi pequeña que estaba enfadada conmigo y sabía que seguiría así un poco más pero no le duraría mucho más tenía un gran corazón era la persona con mejor corazón que conocía, su pequeña niña que había crecido, convirtiéndose en una gran mujer.

-Hija cariño, yo… lo siento sé que no es justo contigo pero… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado viendo como la matan, no puedo lo siento.

-Papa shh, no debería estar enfadada estás haciendo algo muy bonito pero… entiende que quiera tener a mi padre cerca, que quiera que mi padre este a salvo y aunque os vais para estar a salvo dices, no estarás a salvo.

-Cariño esto pasaras más rápido de lo que piensas veras como cuando quieras darte cuenta estaré aquí contigo jugando pistolas láser, no juegues con nadie más eng-le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella se retorcía sin parar de reír, quería quedarme con esa imagen de mi pequeña antes de irme. Le di un beso y fui a coger mis cosas para irme, echaría de menos mi casa mi hogar.

Salí camino al hospital a por Kate para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, la despedida con mi pequeña había sido muy complicada, me había costado demasiado separarme de ella, había pasado algunas días incluso semana separado de ella pero esta vez no sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar ni cómo iba a acabar todo aquello, solo esperaba que esto no salpicara a mi pequeña. Llegue al hospital y aparque por la zona de atrás subí hacia la habitación donde tenían a Kate, allí estaba su doctor el que tenía que ayudarnos a sacar de allí a Kate y él que anunciaría y firmaría la falsa muerte de Kate. Ya tenían todo preparado cuando llegue, incluso Lanie había traído algunas cosas que podía necesitar Kate durante los próximos días. Tenía miedo ha como iba a reaccionar y de quedarme con ella sola, no sabía si acabaría matándome. Me despedí de los chicos y de Lanie y Jim me llevo un momento hacia un lado.

-Rick confío en tu mucho tanto que dejo en tus manos a mi pequeña. Cuídala ¿sí?

-Parece como si te hubiera pedido su mano.

-Bueno para cuando estéis en ese punto ya te puedes saltar ese paso-dijo Jim con una sonrisa que le devolví.

-Espero hacerlo bien, que no le pase nada y espero salir vivo de esto.

Me dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo antes de salir a despedirse de su hija, tenía que ser muy complicado tenerse que despedir de su pequeña sin ni siquiera poder hablar con ella, yo no sé si podría. Di un suspiro volví a abrazar a Lanie y salí hacia una ambulancia que nos esperaba en la puerta me senté junto a Jordan y cerré los ojos, teníamos apenas una hora para alejarnos lo máximo posible antes de que se diera a conocer la noticia de nuestras muertes.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa no se parecía nada a la mía pero era muy acogedora. Bajaron a Kate y la llevaron a una pequeña habitación al final de la casa. Yo tenía que dormir en un sofá un poco incómodo en la sala de estar pero no creo que durmiera mucho me quedaría al lado de Kate toda la noche. Jordan se había ido tras hacer las presentaciones, y aparecería al día siguiente para ayudarme a contarle a Kate lo que pasaba.

-Quieres ayudarme a curarla, tendrás que hacerlo tú durante un tiempo y así aprenderás.

-Uh no se es un poco…

-No sois parejas-negué con la cabeza-perdón pensé como… que erais parejas. Pero da igual, no puedes tener ahora vergüenza.

-No es vergüenza siento mucho respeto por ella y…

-No le faltaras el respeto por curarle Castle, tienes que hacerlo porque lo único que podía perjudicar ahora misma es que se le infecte la herida, así que ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Si-dije tragando saliva-creo que sí.

-Pues bien ayúdame, tienes que quitarle con cuidado la gasa, curarle con esto y ponerle de nuevo la gasa. Muy bien la próxima vez lo harás mejor. Además es más fácil con un paciente dormido cuando este despierto ya verás-dijo soltando una carcajada, si la conociera y supiera que podría matarnos a los dos mañana no se reiría tanto.

-Yo solo querías darle las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

-No importa le debía una a Jordan, me voy a dormir, mañana por la tarde creo que ya despertará, y a partir de ahí ya veremos que hacemos le he puesto unas mantas el sofá.

-Gracias-le dije mientras salía por la puerta. Me fijé en Kate que se veía muy relajada allí dormida, tenía miedo pero sé que tenía que salir bien, Kate merecía que algo le saliera bien. Me senté en un pequeño sillón que había al lado de la cama de ella y me quedé fijamente mirándola mientras dormía hasta que mis ojos fueron sucumbiendo al sueño.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTARIOS PLEASE XXOO**

**TWITTER: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno una larga espera forzosa pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo. Gracias por seguir la historia sabéis lo importante que son los comentarios para mí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Estaba completamente dormido cuando sentí a alguien golpeándome en el brazo.

-Castle toma pensé que lo necesitarías-me dijo entregándome un café recién hecho, le di las gracias mientras me entraba el primer sorbo en la boca-¿has estado aquí toda la noche?-asentí agachando un poco la cabeza avergonzado, sé que parecía un adolescente enamorado o un acosador.

-Se nota que es importante para ti.

-Si lo es mucho, es mi compañera.

-Si ya… bueno deberías comer algo dentro de poco despertará y creo que necesitarás fuerza.

-Sí, si no te importa voy a tomar una ducha-asintió y me alejé hacia el cuarto de baño.

Empecé a desnudarme y me di cuenta mirándome en el espejo las bolsas que tenía gusto debajo de mis ojos, estaba muy cansado y eso se empezaba a notar en mi cuerpo, suspiré y me metí en la ducha la puse en agua fría para poder estar alerta y cuando ya me había congelado giré para que saliera el agua caliente para mantener la temperatura corporal. Cerré los ojos y deje que cayera sobre mi cuerpo el agua caliente, noté como mis músculos se relajaban hasta que escuche un grito. Salí corriendo de la ducha sin coger ni siquiera una toalla para taparme y me dirigí hacia donde había salido el grito, la habitación de Kate. Allí estaba ella echa un ovillo en la cama tapándose y gritándole a nuestro pobre casero que le miraba con miedo, ya la estaba conociendo pensé sonriendo.

-Hey Beckett, estoy aquí- Kate me miró fijamente y luego apartó la mirada de mi-Kate mírame-pero ella seguía sin mirarme.

-Creo que quiere que se tape un poco.

-Oh- hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de mi desnudez, salí corriendo y me puse un calzoncillo y una camiseta de las que usaba para dormir y me acerque despacio a la cama-Kate mírame.

Kate me miro extrañada tenía miedo, y por un momento pensé que iba a pasar como en las películas y no se iba a acordar de mi hasta que…

-Dios Castle prefiero que te vistas cuando estés conmigo-dijo golpeándome sin apenas fuerzas en el brazo, habría perdido mucha fuerza cuando vio a Jones allí con ella.

-Dios Kate me tenías tan asustado.

-No me acuerdo de que paso solo recuerdo estar en el cementerio y luego nada-estaba triste porque no se acordará de lo que le dije pero en este momento tenía de otras cosas que preocuparme.

-¿Puedes llamar a Jordan?-le dije a Jones que asintió y salió de la habitación corriendo para hacer la llamada.

-A Jordan, ¿la agente especial Jordan?

-Si nos está ayudando, Kate te dispararon en… el cementerio y…, puedes esperar a que venga Jordan yo…-dije evitando mirarla ya que las lágrimas empezaban a agruparse en mis ojos.

-Castle, ¿está todo bien?

-Si bueno, lo más importante es si te encuentras bien Kate.

-Estoy bien-dijo sin apenas voz.

-No lo creo, se te ve cansada porque no descansas un poco, te voy a hacer un buen desayuno para que te alimentes bien vale tu descansa-le dije mientras la veía cerrar los ojos y quedando dormida.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina para poder hacer algo para el desayuno, cuando tenía todo colocado para hacerlo, Jones apareció con el móvil en la mano.

-Estará aquí en media hora, ya han salido en los medio vuestras muertes, tu familia está encerrada en casa para evitar el acoso de los medios.

Suspiré sabía que no lo iban a pasar bien pero no podía pensar en lo que mi pequeña estaría ahora mismo sufriendo, se tendría que quedar mucho tiempo encerrada en casa y además tendría que acudir al entierro de su padre, aunque fuese uno falso.

-Kate se ha dormido, le estoy preparando algo para que coma, no sé qué puede comer o no.

-Nada de café, quizás un poco de fruta y unos panquetes estarán bien.

-Vale y para ti.

-Lo mismo gracias, por cierto tenías razón puede que os mate cuando le contéis la verdad-dijo riéndose.

Yo también empecé a sonreír a pesar de que sabía lo que me esperaba, espero que Jordan me ayude y haga el trabajo sucio, no me veía con fuerza para hacerlo yo. Tras hacer el desayuno metí lo de Kate en el horno para que no se le enfriara cuando llegó Jordan.

-¿Un café?

-Si gracias.

-¿Panquetes?

-Um no gracias mejor una cama.

-No has dormido nada ¿no?-me negó con la cabeza- yo tampoco mucho, ha despertado y… estaba confundida tengo miedo de contárselo, sé que me va a odiar.

-Lo mejor es no contarle toda la verdad, déjame a mi ¿vale?-asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la habitación dejando a Jordan tomándose en café.

Cuando llegué a la habitación Kate estaba despierta e intentando levantarse era muy cabezota, salí corriendo para impedirlo que siguiera intentándolo.

-Kate para vale, no puedes te han metido una bala en el pecho, estuviste a punto de morir así que para un poco vale-le dije gritando soltando todo la rabia y miedo que había guardado estas horas, largas horas-lo siento.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ah hola Jordan tu si me vas a contar que pasa o vas a hacer como este-dijo Kate haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara de dolor.

-Vale yo te cuento todo vale, bien te dispararon en el entierro del capitán Montgomery, él tirador escapó-dijo mirándome-y temíamos que volviera a intentarlo por eso estas aquí.

-Y él, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte Kate.

-Pues no quiero, no necesito que nadie me cuide ni tampoco quiero estar aquí así que me devolvéis a mi casa, quiero atrapar a aquel cabrón.

-Kate no podemos vale, tú y Castle estáis muerto ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Cómo?

-Si, para manteneros a los dos a salvo tuvimos que hacer fingir vuestra muerte.

-A él ¿porque?-preguntó Kate y Jordan me miró con una sonrisa, eso significaba ¿que se preocupaba por mí?

-Porque hemos encontrado su lugar donde se escondía, y había fotos de Rick por toda la casa, él era el siguiente.

Kate nos miraba a los dos buscando un atisbo de duda o mentira en nuestras caras, estaba dudando y pensando que hacer.

-Yo… no puedo quedarme aquí…

-Kate si tu vuelves sabrán que ambos-dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra-estáis vivos e irán a por vosotros y esta vez no fallaran Kate, tendrás en tu conciencia como una hija se queda sin padre-eso si le llegó, vi como a Kate le cambiaba la cara y tragó saliva nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a estar aquí todo el tiempo? Bueno mejor dicho ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en los Hampton y no, no estaréis aquí mucho tiempo solo dos o tres días más, después os llevare a otro sitio más alejado.

-Quiero que me mantengáis en todo momento informada, y no quiero estar encerrada en una casa todo el día. Además si lo mato, no quiero que presentéis cargos contra mí-eso hizo que todos empezáramos a reírnos rompiendo la tensión.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, pero con esas condiciones.

-Tendréis un buen sitio donde tendréis que tener cuidado pero podréis salir a los alrededores, y te mantendré informada. Kate vamos a coger a ese hijo de puta y al que mato a tu madre, confía en mí y en los chicos. Y cuídalo-dijo señalándome, ambos sabíamos que si ella sentía que tenía que cuidar de mí se sentiría mejor que al contrario, era mejor que se engañara con eso.

-Lo intentare.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Próximo capítulo mañana, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bueno pues de nuevo daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo porque sin vosotros no tendría sentido, voy a aprovechar cada momento que pueda para subir así que mañana tendréis otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo7**

POV RICK

Le lleve el desayuno a la cama, ella estaba tumbada en la cama con la mirada perdida, mirando a través de la ventana pero sin mirar a nada en concreto, sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a las cosas. A pesar de haber aceptado sabía que no estaba convencida, que le dolía mucho no poder estar luchando con los chicos para encerrar ese pasado que le seguía atormentando.

-Castle sigue siendo espeluznante-me dijo sobresaltándome y casi tirando con la bandeja de la comida-lo siento-se disculpó por el susto.

-No lo siento yo, es que estabas tan pensativa ahí, y sé en que estabas pensando-ella entrecerró los ojos en signo de confusión-sé que quieres estar allí en el foco del huracán.

-Ahora me lees la mente Castle-dijo sonriendo-y ¿mi café? Hoy se te ha olvidado.

-Eng no, siento decirte que por prescripción médica no puedes tomarlo hasta nuevo aviso.

-Puf la cosa va mejorando.

Le sonreí y me acerque a la cama colocando la bandeja en sus piernas y agarrándola para que no se le callera, ella cogió el tenedor y estuvo jugando un rato con la fruta dándole vueltas pero sin meterse ni un solo cacho, soltó el tenedor con un suspiro. Cogí el tenedor pinché un callo de manzana y se lo llevé a la boca, ella me miró muy pero que muy sorprendida, en realidad hasta que no la miré y vi ese mirada no me di cuenta de lo íntimo que era esa simple acción.

-Lo siento solo quiero que comas, necesitas comer para poder irnos de aquí cuanto antes no estamos a salvo-ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió el primer cacho en la boca sonriéndome. Salí de la habitación dejándola sola mientras se tomaba el desayuno. Salí fuera y me encontré con Jones fuera.

-Hola.

-Hey ¿Cómo está?

-Bien comiendo pero no sé hasta cuanto tiempo podremos mantenerla alejada, se lo cabezota que es y sé que querrá volver.

-Llegado el momento tendrás que impedírselo.

-Sí, no sé como pero… puf ¿Dónde está Jordan?

-Ha ido para lo de vuestros entierros, para prepararlo todo con los chicos no quiere que se les escape nada. Voy a ir a hacer la compra para la cena que vendrá Jordan y nos contara que pasa.

-Vale muchas gracias por todo-asintió y salió de la casa por el mismo camino que hace un día llegamos Kate y yo.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia el interior y encontré a Kate intentando levantarse, salí corriendo hacia la cama para impedírselo ya por segunda vez.

-Kate para vale, tienes que recuperarte antes de poder empezar a hacer tu vida de nuevo.

-Castle no soy una inválida.

-Lo sé, pero ahora mismo necesitas un pelín de ayuda, déjame ayudarte por una vez.-dije con rogándole.

-Vale, pero solo por este tiempo espero poder pronto volver a andar tranquilamente.

Puse un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro en su espalda, indique a Kate para que se agarrara a mi cuello y la levanté en brazos. Era la segunda vez en el día que nos veíamos en una situación bastante íntima, Kate también se dio cuenta.

-Vamos Castle date prisa ¿sí?-le lleve hacia fuera de la casa y la senté en una hamaca que se encontraba en el porche de la casa.

-Tiene buenas vista ¿verdad?-le dije sentándome a su lado en otra hamaca y sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, es precioso.

-¿Sabes?-le dije llamándole su atención y cuando me miró continué-siempre pensé que la primera vez que visitáramos los Hampton juntos sería distinto.

-En serio pensabas que iba a venir contigo-me dijo bromeando.

-La verdad pensé que aquel verano vendrías, la verdad es que quería que vinieras-vi que había dado en un punto sensible porque quitó su vista de la mía y la centró en la playa que teníamos justo delante-Ojala hubiéramos venido en otras circunstancias.

-Ojala-dijo simplemente y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que ella de nuevo rompió el silencio-¿Por qué haces esto Rick?

-Hacer lo que…

-Venir conmigo aquí, hacer todo lo que vamos a tener que hacer.

-Kate los dos estamos en peligro lo hacemos por salvar nuestra vida recuerdas-hizo un ruido como si estuviera de acuerdo pero sabía que no me creía porque ella tampoco estaba allí para salvar su vida.

-Y ¿Alexis?

-Es una chica fuerte lo ha entendido, solo quiere que este a salvo.

-¿A sido duro?

-De lo más duro de mi vida-asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la playa.

-Estoy cansada ¿puedes llevarme a la habitación?

-Si claro-dije sorprendido.

La levante y volví a llevarle a la cama se tumbó con un poco de dolor, se le veía cansada y triste no sé porque pero le veía triste quizás fuera porque le habíamos quitado lo que más le importaba en la vida.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco pero estoy bien solo cansada.

-Kate sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿no?-asintió con la cabeza y se colocó mejor en la cama dando por acabada la conversación-Jordan vendrá a cenar luego podrás preguntarle lo que quieras.

-Vale cierra la puerta al salir-asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando-Castle, gracias.

-Siempre.

POV KATE

En el momento en que cerró la puerta no pude contenerme más y me puse a llorar como una niña que había perdido su muñeca favorita, intenté taponarme con la almohada para que Rick no pudiera escucharme llorar, no quería preocuparlo más no se lo merecía. Quería estar en Nueva York atrapando al hijo de puta que mató a mi madre, quería ser yo quien lo atrapara. Confiaba en Jordan y en los chicos, pero confiaba más en mi instinto y en el instinto de Castle aunque me costara admitirlo y no podíamos hacer nada, teníamos que estar escondidos. En otro tiempo no hubiera dudado y ya estaría camino a Nueva York pero necesitaba que Castle estuviera a salvo, sabía que me estaban ocultando cosas, que me estaban mintiendo pero… no podía hacer nada solo un atisbo de duda sobre la seguridad de Castle ya me estaba manteniendo sin hacer nada. Solo con que hubiera una pequeña duda de su seguridad era más importante para mí, él era más importante para mí que el caso de mi madre, nunca pensé que pudiera haber algo más importante, pero él lo había conseguido, había conseguido que dejara el caso de su madre en otras manos, por él.

Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas seguían callándome por las mejillas tenía miedo a lo que podía pasar en estos días los dos solos. Sentía algo por él mucho pero…no estaba preparada para una relación. Él merecía algo mejor y en este momento no creo que sea lo mejor para él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana un nuevo capítulo, contarios bien recibidos XXOO**

**Twitter:tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno contenta por vuestros comentarios y por la gente nueva que se está uniendo a la lectura de esta historia, solo puedo daros las gracias. Bueno como lo prometido es deuda…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Estaba sentado en la hamaca en la que Kate había estado apenas unas horas, mirando al mar. Estaba preocupado por ella la había escuchado llorar cuando la deje en su habitación y tuve la tentación de entrar y consolarla pero me había echado de allí porque quería estar sola y no tenía derecho a meterme más en su vida. Por mi culpa estaba así yo había abierto el caso de su madre y encima ahora la vuelvo a alejar. Sabía que Kate estaba aquí en contra de su voluntad, si estuviera en plenas condiciones, Kate no estaría aquí estaría atrapando a William Bracken, como solo ella podía. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando vi aparecer un coche por el camino de arena que llevaba a la casa. El coche se paró en la entrada y de él salió Jordan Shaw le hice un gesto con la cabeza como signo de saludo y la vi acercarse donde estaba.

-¿Cómo estás?

-La que está enferma es ella-dije indicando la habitación donde Kate estaba dormida.

-Pero tú lo estás pasando mal, se te nota. Dios Castle tienes un aspecto como el culo.

-Gracias-le dije sarcástico.

-He hablado con tu hija-le mire sorprendido-te digo la verdad-asentí-te echa mucho de menos me ha pedido que te diga, no que te ruegue que vuelvas.

-Puf-suspire girándome en el momento en que noté que mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo siento Rick sé que esto es muy duro pero… fue tu decisión… aún puedes dar marcha atrás.

-No, no digas eso, no pienso largarme ahora-le grité-no pienso dejar que la maten no podría vivir con ello me entiendes.

POV KATE

Escuche unas voces y descubrí que el dueño de esa voz era Rick me levante de la cama con mucho cuidado, me levante apoyándome en el cabecero con mucho cuidado pero así y todo sentí un dolor muy profundo en mi pecho, me estaba ardiendo pero necesitaba ir a ver qué pasaba sabía que me estaban ocultando cosas y que no me iban a contar nada luego. Con paso ligero y un poco encorvada conseguí salir de la habitación solo me quedaban unos pasos cuando me seguían llegando cosas de su conversación.

-Rick sé lo que sientes pero…de verdad te merece la pena todo esto.

-Si cualquier cosa me merece la pena.

-La quieres verdad- Rick no respondió o por no menos no de voz me quedaba tan poco para llegar-Tengo algunas noticias que contarte de lo nuestro.

-Bien podemos dejarlo para luego.

-No cuéntalo ahora-dije enfadada apareciendo justo detrás de ellos.

Apenas podía gritar la voz me salía muy floja por el esfuerzo que había hecho andado solo unos pocos metros y parecía que había corrido una maratón, no era yo esta persona es una sombre de la detective Beckett, la fuerte detective Kate Beckett.

POV RICK

Cuando oí esa voz no podía creerlo como podía ser, me giré y vi a Kate allí medio encorvada y con la cara con una gesto de dolor, estaba sudando le corrían el sudor por la cara. Estaba muy blanca se veía lo que le había costado llegar hasta allí. Vi como el esfuerzo le había pasado factura y vi como empezaba a derrumbarse, sus piernas le estaban fallando. Salí corriendo y la cogí al vuelo.

-Kate, Kate agárrate a mí vale.

-No soy una inválida-dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Lo sé eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero todo el mundo necesita ayuda en un momento, y quieras o no te voy a ayudar-le dije enfadado pero en voz normal no quería asustarla solo que lo entendiera.

-Rick lo siento… yo…

-Sh vamos a descansar vale-le miré hacia su pecho y allí estaba otra vez la sangre me quede paralizado.

-Rick mírame-dijo Jordan-Rick-me gritó de nuevo-es solo los puntos vale está bien. Está bien-asentí con la cabeza y la lleve a la habitación donde la tumbe en la cama.

-Puedes llamar a Jones.

-Si ahora vengo.

Me quedé allí de espalda a ella no podía mirarla me venían todo los recuerdos de golpe a ella tirada en la hierba mirándome asustada como ida, la sangre brotando de su pecho…cerré los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Castle-no me giré no podía mirarla-Rick-eso hizo que la mirara-Ven siéntate aquí conmigo.

-No puedo, yo… no quiero hacerte daño.

-No digas tonterías ven por favor.

Me acerque con cuidado hacia la cama no quería ir porque no sabía si iba a aguantar las lágrimas y quería ser su apoyo para eso no podía verme derrumbarme. Me dirigí de nuevo a la silla que estaba a su lado.

-No aquí conmigo-dijo señalándome un hueco en la cama.

-No…

-Por favor-me suplico y no pude negarme me acerque con cuidado me apoye en el cabecero de la cama, nuestros brazos estaban rozándose-abrázame dijo mirando hacia abajo y en apenas un susurro, apenas le había conseguido escucharlo. La abracé con el mayor cuidado posible y ella se hundió en mis brazos llorando sabía que se sentía sin fuerzas como si no pudiera ya contra el mundo.

POV JORDAN

Fui a por Jones corriendo me había preocupado ver a Kate allí de pie, así de mal tan débil, no era la mujer que recordaba. Pero también le preocupaba Castle vi cómo se estaba derrumbado al ver la sangre de Kate, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda cuando todo esto acabara si no se volvía loco antes. Iba ser muy complicado para él, tendría que ser el fuerte en este asunto cuando él también estaba destrozado y necesitaría la ayuda de alguien. Ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro y ahora iban a depender el uno del otro, así que o se mataban o terminaría juntos para siempre, esperaba que fuera lo segundo. Vi a Jones entrar por la puerta de casa.

-Jones, Kate se ha levantado y creo que se le han abierto los puntos.

-Vamos, vamos.

Seguí a Jones por la casa para coger lo necesario para poder curar a Kate, tras coger lo necesario nos acercamos a la habitación cuando íbamos a entrar la puerta estaba medio abierta y cuando mire, vi a Castle y a Beckett tumbados en la cama ambos abrazados. Era un momento tan íntimo que no quería interrumpirlo.

-Jones, podemos esperar un poco-le pregunte susurrando.

-Creo que se le ve bien será algún puntito, creo que podemos esperar unos minutos-dijo sonriéndome.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y allí nos pusimos a hablar tomándonos un café.

-¿Cómo esta Rick? Sinceramente.

-Yo… esta mejor de lo que parece, sabe porque lo hace y va a llegar hasta el final, va a ser duro pero sabe que es lo tiene que hacer. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Eso espero, si se derrumba todo esto no valdrá para nada porque Kate sin él nadie podrá detenerla.

-Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿Por qué no están juntos?

-Sabes hace un tiempo cuando los conocí a ella le pregunte lo mismo y ¿sabes lo que me contesto? Que era complicado-y lo era y mucho pero eso había afianzado su amor, y gracias a ello ahora estaba segura de que iban a salir de esto juntos.

-Hola-dijo Jones y cuando me giré allí estaba Rick con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando aunque lo había intentado ocultar y su camiseta también estaba mojada de las lágrimas de Kate.

-Deberías ir a verla le sangra poco creo que ha sido un punto, se ha quedado dormida por el cansancio-dijo Castle.

Jones cogió las cosas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Beckett.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, lo mejor que puedo estar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El próximo capítulo será el lunes, si por casualidad pudiera antes lo haría pero no creo que pueda. Así que nos vemos el lunes, no os olvidéis de comentar XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno aquí tenemos en nuevo capítulo con mucha ilusión porque os siga gustando. Tengo muchos capítulos escritos ya, así que, no habrá problemas por esa parte para subirlos, mañana tendremos uno nuevo. Gracias por seguirla.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Era casi la hora de la cena, y Kate aún no se había despertado. No quería despertarla porque sabía que necesitaba descansar pero hoy Jordan nos iba a contar las novedades y seguramente no nos volviésemos a ver, así que para que Kate tuviera algunas respuestas decidí ir a por ella para que comiera con nosotros. Me acerque despacio a la habitación sin querer despertarla aunque no tenía sentido, ya que para eso acudía a su habitación. Me senté en la silla de al lado de la cama y la vi dormir, le pase los dedos por la cara apartándole un mechón rebelde y metiéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

-Kate-le dije casi susurrando sin querer despertarla, empezó a moverse con dificultad haciendo una pequeña mueca y protesto como una niña pequeña cuando su madre va a despertarla. Kate levantó la mirada y se sonrojo al verme tan cerca aunque quiso ocultarlo.

-Hola-dijo algo tímida.

-Hola, por un momento pensé que me ibas a pedir cinco minutos más- dije sonriendo y recibí a cambio un pequeño golpe en el pecho que hizo estremecerme pero para nada de dolor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de la cena y pensé que querrías cenar con nosotros-asintió con la cabeza e intento levantarse, pero no la deje la cogí de nuevo en brazos y ella por instinto se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello-no pensarías que te iba a dejar hacer otra vez esa locura ¿no? Poquito a poco Kate.

Salimos hacia el comedor y cuando llegue la coloque con cuidado en una de las sillas que ya estaba colocada en la mesa y me acerqué a la cocina para coger lo necesario para la cena.

-Um aquí está la bella durmiente o rambo todavía está por ver quién eres-dijo Jordan bromeando.

-Jaja muy graciosa.

-Bueno será mejor que nos sentemos a cenar, ¿y Jones?-pregunté.

-E preferido que estuviéramos los tres solos y él también lo ha preferido cuanto menos sepa mejor para él.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos sentamos en la mesa Jordan estaba en el centro de la mesa de anfitriona, Kate a un lado de ella y yo al otro lado, quedando ambos uno frente al otro.

-Bueno, mañana será vuestro entierro por eso y aunque no estaba previsto te voy a permitir hablar con tu hija y a ti con tu padre Kate, creo que van a necesitar vuestro apoyo para mañana. Pero eso si es la última vez, luego solo tendréis contacto conmigo yo os pasaré la información que vayamos consiguiendo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no podemos hablar con los chicos?

-Es lo mejor para ellos cuanto menos sepan de donde vais a estar mejor, si algo pasara no podrían sonsacarle vuestro paradero.

-Ellos nunca dirían nada-objeté.

-Castle no sabemos con quién nos enfrentamos pero si sabemos de qué son capaces de hacer, podrían torturarlos hasta la muerte y no podríamos culpar a nadie por ello.

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

-Todavía no os lo voy a decir, bueno en realidad no os lo voy a decir cuando lleguemos allí ya lo sabréis. Vais a estar muy bien os lo prometo.

-Confió en ti-dijo Beckett mirándome-confiamos en ti- y yo asentí ante esa confirmación.

-Bien ahora alguna petición para decir en el discurso de vuestro homenaje mañana.

-Si que no se te olvide decir lo irresistiblemente guapo que soy-dije haciendo que ambas rieran a carcajadas limpias y no pude evitar reírme también era la primera vez en los últimos días que habíamos reído así.

-Bueno pues aclarado esto podemos cenar ¿no?-los dos asentimos y empezamos a comer.

Cuando acabamos de comer salimos al porche y nos sentamos allí a la luz de las estrellas esas estrellas que no brillaban igual en Nueva York.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer ahora las llamadas, lo haremos desde mi móvil para no dejar rastro de la casa de Jones y del quemador que luego os daré, que ya os aviso para que no estéis tentados está colocado para que solo reciba llamadas mías y podáis hacer llamadas a mi número. Bien ¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Castle, que empiece él.

-Gracias.

Me separé un poco de ellos y me adentré en el pequeño camino que llevaba a la playa. Me senté en la arena mirando las estrellas y el mar enfurecido. Suspiré me dolía tener que hablar con mi hija y para despedirme por segunda vez en unas horas. Marque el número y espere nervioso a que respondiera, conociéndola a esta hora estaría lavándose los dientes para irse a la cama a hacer un vicio que había adquirido de mí, leer. Esperé y de repente escuche su voz y mis ojos empezaron a escocerme.

-¿Hola?

-Hola cariño.

-Papa, dios ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?, estoy muy preocupada y mañana…-dijo sin dejar de llorar estaba desconsolada.

-Cariño shhh relájate vale todo está bien y va a seguir así vale. Escúchame si, no tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy bien, estamos bien no te puedo decir donde estamos por tu seguridad cariño pero esto muy bien. Necesito que me prometas que tú también vas a estarlo ¿si? Prométeme que vas a cuidar de la abuela.

-Papa yo…

-No prométemelo cariño.

-Voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien. Ahora te toca a ti. Prométeme que vas a estar bien, y que no vas a tomar ningún riesgo.

-Cariño…

-Prométemelo-gritó enfadada.

-Te lo prometo voy a estar bien y no voy a meterme en líos-sabía que era una promesa que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir pero necesitaba que ella lo pensara para que pudiera esta lo más tranquila posible.

-Ok, Papa te quiero mucho.

-Lo sé y yo a ti calabaza, mañana va a ser muy complicado para ti, pero tienes que intentar estar bien y no hagas caso a la prensa. Si no quieres ir al cementerio…

-Papa tengo que ir.

-No, no tienes que ir si no te ves con fuerzas quédate en casa cariño no quiero que te sientas mal.

-Voy a ir-sabía lo cabezota que era en eso me recordaba a Kate, no iba a poder impedirle ir.

-Vale pero no te separes de la abuela y de los chicos y Lanie ellos te ayudarán si necesitas algo. Tengo que dejarte ya, te quiero calabaza.

-Y yo a ti papa.

POV KATE

Allí estaba Rick hablando con su hija, sabía que estaba destrozado que hablar con su hija lo estaba destrozando porque no sabía cuándo iba a poder verla otra vez, ni cuando iba a volver a escuchar su voz. Vi como había colgado, pero no se levantó y vino hacia nosotros de momento, seguramente estaba llorando y no quería que lo viésemos así querría estar a solas con su tristeza. Al poco tiempo se levantó y me acercó el móvil.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato más.

-Vale pues te dejamos algo de intimidad.

-Gracias-les dije mientras le veía como se introducirán en la casa.

Cogí el teléfono y suspiré iba a hablar con mi padre, desde un rato antes del entierro del capitán Montgomery no había hablado con él sabía lo que tenía que haber sufrido con lo que me había pasado. Marqué el número y aparté el teléfono de mi lado, tenía un poco de miedo por cómo le podía afectar todo esto a mi padre.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Papa soy yo.

-Katie, dios mío por un tiempo pensé que no iba a volver a escuchar tu voz.

-Papa estoy bien.

-Dios no sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso. Y ¿Rick?

-Bien ¿porque?

-Pensé que la habrías matado ya jajja.

-No está bien. Papa lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?

-Por dejar a mama tirado.

-Hija no digas eso, tu madre estaría orgullosa del paso que has dado y yo también necesitaba que estuvieras a salvo cariño sino…

-Papa estoy bien Castle está cuidando muy bien de mí.

-No esperaba menos de él.

-Papa sobre lo de mañana no quiero que vayas.

-Cariño voy a ir somos una familia ahora y vamos a ir todos para darnos apoyo.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que vayas pero si en lo del apoyo, no quiero que estés solo, y además necesito que cuides de la familia de Rick. No les dejes solo por favor.

-Tranquila, todos cuidaremos los unos de los otros. Tu haz lo mismo cuida de Rick y deja que él cuide de ti vale cariño, ahora solo os tenéis el uno al otro.

-Si papa estaremos bien. Te quiero.

-Yo también cariño.

Deje caer el teléfono en la mesa y con mis brazos abracé mis piernas y me quedé pensativa no sabía que estábamos haciendo, no sabía hacia donde nos llevaba esto y eso me daba miedo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Próximo capítulo mañana, espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia ya nos queda poco en los Hampton pronto iremos a nuestro destino final. Mañana tendréis el próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo10**

POV RICK

Habían pasado unos días desde que había hablado con Alexis y desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a saber nada más de nadie ni siquiera de Jordan solo por la televisión. El entierro lo dieron televisado y Kate y yo lo vimos juntos. Yo no pude acabar de verlo, planteamos verlo juntos como algo gracioso pero el ver a mi hija allí sufriendo a pesar de que sabía que estaba vivo me impidió acabarlo de ver. Era multitudinario había un montón de gente que hacia siglos que no veía y también estaba mi familia mi madre, Alexis y la familia de la 12th todos muy afectados, sabían lo que nos estábamos jugando.

Pero todo eso ya había pasado, Kate y yo habíamos avanzado un poco y volvía todo a la normalidad, seguíamos con nuestras bromas y de vez en cuando también alguna que otra discusión. La mayoría eran cuando Kate tenía que hacer sus ejercicios, lo pasaba fatal apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse de pie y eso la tenía muy enfadada e irritable. Pero habían pasado los días y ya podía dar los primeros pasos sin ayuda y poco a poco se iba agotando menos. Hoy hacía un día maravilloso el sol pegaba allí arriba y decidí que como regalo por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo íbamos a hacer un picnic en la playa. Invite a Jones pero él decidió dejarnos solos.

-Vamos Kate para comer lo que tengo tienes que conseguir llegar a la playa.

-Es mucho aún no he hecho eso ni mucho menos no sé si podré.

-Kate confió en ti-le dije serio-¿confías en mí?-asintió con la cabeza-pues yo confió en que lo vas a conseguir.

Nuestra relación siempre se había basado en la confianza que teníamos el uno en el otro como entre socios, si no conseguías confiar en el de al lado nunca podrías conseguirlo. Kate empezó a dar pequeños pasos, poco a poco pero sin parar. Tenía miedo a que no lo consiguiera yo le había casi prometido que lo haría y no quería que eso hiciera que se viniera abajo. Llevé la cesta con todo lo necesario junto a la orilla de la playa y volví sobre mis pasos para estar cerca de Kate por si en algún momento necesitaba mi apoyo ya fuera físico o emocional. Fue paso a paso veía como empezaba a cansarse el sudor le corría por la cara.

-Kate si quieres podemos parar o descansar un poco-le dije mientras alargué la mano para agarrarla.

-No, no… yo puedo hacerlo, tú mismo lo has dicho-dijo con gesto de dolor, sabía lo que le estaba costando pero ya mismo nos iríamos y solo estaríamos ella y yo y quería que estuviera lo más a tope que pudiera, tenía miedo de estar solo con ella en esta situación por si le pasaba algo y no podía tener a nadie al lado que me ayudara.

-Venga Kate ya te queda poco-quedaban apenas unos metros, unos diez pasos como mucho para cualquiera era poco pero para ella era todo un mundo. Ya solo le quedaba un pasito para llegar a la cesta y vi una sonrisa gigantesca en su cara, estaba feliz muy feliz por a ver conseguido un reto. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar gritar de alegría.

-Si, lo conseguí Castle, lo he conseguido-pegó un pequeño salto que hizo que se trastabillara me acerque hacia ella evitando que callera. Nuestras caras estaban pegadas una a la otra podía sentir en mi cara su aliento desatado por el esfuerzo. Me latía el corazón a mil por horas.

-Kate lo has conseguido, lo sabía-le dije sonriéndole y soltándola mientras se sentaba en la manta que había colocado en la arena-menos mal porque la espalda la tenía destrozada ya de tanto moverte de un lado para otro-le dije sonriéndole.

-Jaja muy gracioso eso no es por mi culpa si no porque te estás haciendo viejo.

-Si pero en cuanto has podido te has vuelto a lanzar a mis brazos-le dije moviendo las cejas me encantaba picarla. De su parte recibí un golpe en el brazo bastante más fuerte que lo de las últimas veces y eso me alegraba estaba recuperando toda su fuerza.

-Bueno que me has preparado para comer Castle.

Saqueé toda la comida de la cesta y empezamos a comer en silencio, el mar estaba tranquilo apetecía un buen baño pero no quería quedar a Kate allí sola y, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar en el agua. Me encantaría poder estar de otra forma con ella, disfrutar de esto como una pareja, dios la quería tanto, cada día más, era preciosa, la luz del sol se reflejaba en su cara y hacía que su piel brillara como si fuera una estrella.

-Castle deja de mirarme.

-Eng! Yo…-y vi cómo se reía estaba bromeando-muy graciosa, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En darme un baño y en que tú te lo des conmigo.

-Estás loco además estoy vestida-llevaba un pequeño pantalón de color azul y una camiseta de tirantes de color amarilla estaba muy guapa y dejaba ver mucha, demasiada piel. Creo que ni si quiera lo pensé cogí a Kate en brazos y la coloque encima de mi hombro. Ella no dejaba de patalear.

-Rick bájame, bájame-dijo riéndose como una niña pequeña disfrutando como nunca.

Salí corriendo acabando con los últimos metros que nos separaba del agua y me metí con ella. Cuando el agua me llegaba hasta la cintura la baje lo más despacio posible para no hacerle daño. Y allí estaba toda mojada en el agua sonriéndome y golpeando despacio en el hombro.

-Está loco Castle me has puesto pringando-dijo sin parar de reír.

No podía dejar de mirarla estaba tan guapa y tan cerca y… dios tenía tantas ganas de besarla. Pero sabía que si lo empezaba no iba a poder para y encima estaba seguro de que me mataría, no quería que todo volviera hacia atrás.

Miré hacia abajo la camiseta la tenía completamente pegada a su cuerpo, y entonces me di cuenta de que se le notaba el apósito de la herida.

-Castle la mirada hacia arriba.

-Eng! o no, quiero decir no es lo que te imaginas soy un idiota se te ha mojado la herida, no sé si eso es bueno, estoy tonto, lo siento Kate.

-Calla vale, no creo que pase nada vale ahora me lo cambio y basta no pasa nada Rick, además me lo estoy pasando muy bien, la verdad es el mejor momento desde hace bastante tiempo, así que gracias Rick.

Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la mirada e intento hacerme una ahogadilla, casi lo consigue porque me pillo de improviso, me trastabille y me agarré a ella para no caerme. Lo único que conseguí fue caerme encima de ella y terminamos ambos debajo del mar. Cuando subimos de nuevo a la superficie, Kate empezó otra vez a reírse a carcajadas.

-Dios Rick tienes unos pelos jaja.

-Ey!-le dije indignado lo que provoco una mayor risa por parte de ella. La agarre y la cogí en brazos de nuevo sacándola del agua la puse encima de la manta y salí corriendo al interior de la casa a por unas toallas.

-Toma Kate-le dije mientras le pasaba la toalla.

-Mejor, ¿puedes llevarme a la habitación? Querría cambiarme y la herida…

-Oh si claro-volví a cogerla y la lleve hacia la habitación donde entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, yo hice lo mismo y cuando salí me dirigí hacia la habitación de Kate.

-¿Kate? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si

-Venía a cambiarte el apósito.

-Oh si pasa.

Me acerque a ella llevaba otra camiseta parecida a la anterior pero de color morado su color favorito y un pantalón blanco. Le volví a curar y a tapar la herida, aún sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo por lo íntimo que era el lugar de la herida, aunque no le había visto nada me sentía mal por aquello.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por todo, por el gran día.

-Siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno con este final un poco cursi os dejo hasta mañana, espero comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, y gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno otro capítulo en Los Hampton ya queda menos para irse, aprovecharan lo que le queda para conocerse mejor. Buenos muchas, muchas gracias por uniros a la historia a los nuevos y a los que estáis desde el principio gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Estaba mirando por mi ventana como amanecía, como el sol aparecía por detrás de las aguas tranquilas de la playa. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, me encantaba este momento de la mañana aunque normalmente me lo perdí por tener que levantarme más tarde tras una noche de escritura o por estar en la comisaria con Beckett, pero cuando viajaba a mi casa de los Hampton siempre aprovechaba para disfrutar de uno de los mejores amaneceres que conocía.

-Es precioso verdad-dijo Kate asustándome, asentí y se acercó para ponerse a mi lado, apoyados ambos en la barandilla de la ventana.

-Si es precioso, me recuerda a mis vacaciones con Alexis en los Hampton no sabes lo que disfrutábamos de la playa y de la piscina-dije iluminándoseme los ojos por los buenos recuerdos.

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

-¿En serio?

-Si-dijo con sinceridad.

-Entonces estas invitada, cuando salgamos de esto nos venimos unos días todos juntos.

-Vale.

-Enserio-asintió con la cabeza-prométemelo.

-¿En serio Castle?-miró mi cara y vio seriedad en ella-ok, te lo prometo.

-Eso está mejor-dije sonriendo.

-Por cierto Jordan ha llamado.

-¿Si?

-Sí, nos vamos mañana.

-¿Adonde?

-No me lo ha dicho vendrá un coche a por nosotros y nos reuniremos con ella a mitad de camino, no me ha dicho donde iremos,

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio disfrutando de las últimas horas de nuestra estancia en los Hampton. Pasado poco tiempo nos dirigimos a desayunar. Kate ya se encontraba mucho mejor andaba con normalidad, aún se cansaba un poco pero ya podía hacer unas caminatas más larga, pero estaba deseando de correr le encantaba salir a correr cuando podía y yo lo sabía.

-¿Quieres pasear un poco?

-Vale, ojala pudiéramos estar más tiempo aquí, tener que irnos a otro sitio ahora no me apetece mucho.

-Bueno seguramente tendremos tiempo para conocer el nuevo lugar, y quien sabe a lo mejor termina gustándonos.

-No sé, echó ya de menos Nueva York-sabía por dónde iban las cosas y no me gustaba así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Vas a llevar bañador? Por si te apetece luego un baño digo.

-No, estoy bien.

-Vale. Vamos.

POV KATE

Caminamos despacio por la orilla de la playa hasta que decimos pararnos y sentarnos en la arena a descansar un poco porque aunque me costaba admitirlo aún me cansaba cuando andaba demasiado. Rick se quitó la camiseta y no pude evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme, estaba muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba. Cuando volvió la vista hacia mi baje la mirada para que no viera mi cara sonrojada.

-Voy a darme un baño-me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, me dio ganas de darle un puñetazo para quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

Se entró en el agua y empezó a meterse hasta bastante hondo allí metió varias veces la cabeza, hacía bastante calor y me gustaría darme un baño pero no quería volver todo el camino con la ropa mojada y no quise traerme el bañador porque no quería que me viera así, tonto de mi parte ya que había estado días curándome, pero ya había dejado de hacerlo y aunque aún lo llevaba cubierto ya no era necesario pero no me gustaba. Así que por culpa de esa mierda qué estaba pasando calor mientras Rick disfrutaba del agua. Se metió debajo del agua y me puse a jugar con la arena sin quitar mi vista adonde él se había metido, pasaron varios segundos que me parecieron horas y empecé a preocuparme.

-Rick, ¿Dónde estás?-le grite-no es gracioso sal.

Pero no salía me levanté de golpe corriendo y me metí en el agua corriendo sin ni si quiera pensarlo nadé lo más fuerte que pude hasta que llegué donde él había estado por última vez. Mis brazos empezaron a fallarme no podía mantenerme mucho más pero no quería irme sin él.

-Rick-volví a gritar.

-Kate-le escuche gritar pero desde el lado opuesto estaba fuera en la orilla, tenía que haber salido en un segundo de despiste y no lo había visto, y ahora me estaba quedando sin fuerza- vi a Castle correr hacia el agua y lanzarse, nadó todo lo rápido que pudo. Quise aguantar pero no podía y me deje engullir por el agua cuando ya pensaba que llegaría hasta el fondo tragada por el agua sentí unos fuertes brazos que me atraían hacia la superficie.

-Kate estoy aquí, te tengo-esas palabras me mandaron a otro momento, la cabeza se me nubló y de repente aparecieron en mi cabeza imágenes del cementerio, de Castle estar allí conmigo y de unas palabras que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca "Kate quédate conmigo, Kate te quiero, te quiero Kate".

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbada en la arena de la playa y Rick estaba encima de mí como en aquellas imágenes que no recordaba, en realidad no estaba segura de si eso había ocurrido pero si no habían ocurrido que había hecho ¿soñar despierta? No lo creo tienes que ser verdad Rick me dijo que me quería pero porque eligió ese momento, de verdad lo sentía.

-Estoy bien-le grité golpeándole en el pecho para que se alejara de mí necesitaba mi espacio.

-Vale lo siento-me dijo con cara de desilusionado, se notaba que le había dolido mis palabras.

-No, lo siento yo solo me asuste-le dije mirando hacia abajo.

Estaba toda mojada y tenía frio nos quedaba todavía una larga caminata hasta la casa, empecé a andar y sentí como Rick me seguía. No me dirigía la palabra sabía que estaba pensando en lo que podía haber hecho para que estuviera molesta. Estaba tiritando, mi cuerpo estaba todo mojada y frío.

-Kate toma-le miré y estaba ofreciéndome su camiseta.

-Para que quiero eso-le dije un poco enfadada.

-Yo solo pensé que tenías frío y bueno la camiseta esta seca si la quieres, pero me habré equivocado.

-No… quiero decir si tengo algo de frío, pero no pensarás que me voy a cambiar aquí delante de todo el mundo.

-¿El mundo? Qué mundo estamos los dos solos.

-Bueno pues no lo voy a hacer delante de ti.

-Prometo no mirar, no quiero que te resfríes ahora que estabas mejorando-me dijo con cara de pena.

-Vale, vale pero como se te ocurra mirar…

-Si ya me pegas un tiro, deberías cambiar de amenaza-dijo sonriendo.

-Vale date la vuelta-Rick se dio la vuelta y me quite la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me puse la camiseta de Rick, era lo suficientemente larga para taparme y no tener que ponerme el pantalón mojado-ya puedes darte la vuelta. Se dio la vuelta y me miró de arriba hacia abajo despacio fijándose detenidamente en cada parte de mi cuerpo y no pude más que sonrojarme.

-Rick arriba-le dije cuando se quedó demasiado tiempo mirando mis piernas.

-Lo siento pero si permites decírmelo es imposible no mirarte Kate-dijo con sinceridad y no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme y eso hizo que Rick sonriera, y lo deje ahí solito y tire para adelante hacia la casa dejando atrás.

-Kate espera, no te enfades-dijo mientras corría para ponerse a mi altura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno creo que mañana podré subir otro pero no puedo asegurarlo, sino el viernes seguro tendréis vuestra ración de la historia. Seguid comentando XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Bueno otro capítulo más y sigo escribiendo con ilusión tras los comentarios y toda la gente que seguís la historia. Ante todo soy lectora más que escritora de ahí que me dé prisa en subir y escribir porque he sufrido mucho la espera y no es sana xD. Bueno os dejo con uno nuevo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Estaba mirando por mi ventana como había amanecido ya, Los Hampton era un lugar que me gustaba mucho, junto a Nueva York era mi lugar preferido, ahora me despedía también de mi lugar para huir hacia un lugar desconocido. Me había despertado temprano porque no podía dormir, me había hecho la maleta con las pocas cosas que tenía y cuando acabe y no tenía nada más que hacer me había quedado en este lugar mirando los movimientos de la marea por la mañana.

-Rick todo esta preparado, estarán aquí en media hora-dijo Jones.

-Oh! Gracias yo tengo todo preparado ¿y Kate?

-Creo que si no lo sé esta en la playa se le veía muy pensativa no quería molestarla.

-Déjame a mí.

Salí de la casa hacia la playa y allí estaba Kate de espalda a mí, mirando pensativa hacia el mar. No quería molestarla y menos después de lo que le paso ayer pero tenían que estar preparados para cuando llegaran.

-¡Hey!

-¡Hey!-me dijo mirando sorprendida supongo que por verme.

-Solo quería decirte que vendrán en media hora por si te faltaba preparar algo.

-Oh gracias pero ya lo he preparado todo.

Fui a levantarme no quería molestarla pero ella me cogió del brazo haciendo que me volviera a sentar junto a ella nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de hacia dónde vamos?-le mire sorprendido no sabía a que se refería, y ella lo notó porque siguió-dijo al lugar donde Jordan nos lleva.

-No lo sé, espero que este lejos-eso deseaba no le dije el porqué de mi deseo pero lo deseaba porque cuanto más lejos estuviéramos más complicado sería que Kate pudiera huir de mí de vuelta a casa.

-¿Crees que podremos salir? De la casa me refiero, no me gustaría estar encerrada no valgo para eso.

-Espero que sí, ¿te imaginas tener que estar conmigo en casa todo el día?-le dije haciéndola sonreír.

-Por el bien tuyo y el de mi salud será mejor que si-dijo sonriéndome.

-Creo que deberíamos volver dentro, ya queda poco y necesito un café. ¿Vienes?

-Ve tu delante yo te sigo-le asentí con la cabeza y me levanté haciendo mi camino hacia la casa.

Cuando llegué fui directo a la cocina y cogí dos tazas donde eche un poco de café para mí y otro para Kate.

-Um café gracias-dijo Jones arrebatándome la taza de Kate fui a relatar pero suspiré y cogí otra taza y la rellené de nuevo de café no era el café que le gusta a Kate pero era lo que había cuando llegáramos a nuestra nueva casa ya me encargaría de que Kate tuviera su café deseado.

-Buenas días-dijo Kate entrando por la puerta, cuando se acercó hacia la mesa le tendí su taza-gracias.

Escuchamos un coche llegar por el camino de arena y sabíamos que había llegado el momento de despedirnos de la que había sido la casa en los últimos días. Aquí había pasado muy malos momentos viendo a Kate sufriendo pero también muy buenos momentos en los que nos habíamos conocidos más y también habíamos conseguido abrirnos más el uno al otro y con eso prefería quedarme, a pesar de saber que Kate iba a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse más mentalmente que físicamente, lo de ayer no me gusto. Suspiré y me acerque a mi habitación a por mis cosas y de paso cogí las de Kate que al dárselas me dio las gracias, pensé en llevárselas yo al coche pero sabía que no le iba a gustar así que decidí empezar con buen pie.

-Jones muchas gracias por todo-dije Kate abrazando a Jones con fuerza, y este se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer, espero que volváis pronto-dijo a la vez que me daba un apretón de mano.

-Gracias, y la próxima espero que no sea muy tarde-dije haciendo una mueca-y si esta no me mata antes-dije a la vez que recibía un golpe en el brazo-ains no ves, bueno lo que quería decirte que la próxima vez yo seré el anfitrión, y espero ser igual o mejor que tú, muchas gracias Jones.

Con eso salimos por la puerta directamente hacia el coche donde se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro que no nos dirigió ni una palabra abrió el coche se metió de nuevo en él dispuesto para conducir, Kate y yo nos miramos sin entender nada.

-Se nota que es un espía eng!-dije con tono alegre.

-Oh dios Castle! No empieces-dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sonriendo ambos subimos en el coche decidimos ambos sentarnos detrás no creíamos que nuestro amigo el señor de negro iba a ser una buena compañía. Intente mantenerme quieto y en silencio pero no podía estaba aburrido, nos tenía los cristales tintados subidos, la música quitada y nadie hablaba me estaba volviendo loco.

-Ey! Perdona ¿puedes poner la radio?

-Castle-me riño Beckett pellizcándome en el brazo.

-Ains-me queje soltando un gritito-solo me aburro-Beckett me echo una mirada de muerte y decidí callarme pero no sabía hasta cuando podía aguantar.

Me pasé otros diez minutos callado mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando y otras veces mirando atentamente como Kate miraba el paisaje, dios estaba hermosa llevaba un simple vaquero y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba genial, ya no necesitaba curarse pero sabía que todavía le dolía tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda profesional para pasar por ello, que yo podría ayudarle un poco pero yo no podía hacer el trabajo de ningún profesional, y sabía lo que afectaba a la gente el estar a punto de morir, dios yo no había pasado por ello y también la necesitaba el estar a punto de perderla yo…

-Castle, has visto eso-me dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eng!

-Eso-dijo señalándome por la ventana.

-¿Vamos a Nueva York?

-Eso parece.

-Ey! Hombre de negro-le grité pero no conseguí ninguna respuesta me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, no podíamos volver a Nueva York, ¿cómo a Jordan se le había ocurrido?

Pasamos el resto del tiempo alrededor de una hora tensos el uno al lado del otro pero sin decir ninguna palabra no sabíamos que pasaba ni porque íbamos de nuevo al punto de partido, pero no me gustaba tenía miedo de Kate se me escapara nada más parar el coche. Estábamos llegando a nuestro destino porque el coche se paró en una gasolinera gusto antes de la entrada a la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le dije al de negro cuando se bajó del coche y nos abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos salir del coche, pero otra vez no conseguí respuesta. Estaba empezando a cabrearme, Kate a mi lado se mantenía más tranquila y se bajó primero del coche. Al otro lado había otro coche con los cristales tintados de eso que dan miedo, un todoterreno. El hombre que iba con nosotros se acercó al coche y este bajo la ventanilla y estuvieron hablando cuando acabaron la puerta de atrás del coche se abrió y una figura salió del coche.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El próximo capítulo mañana a ver qué es lo que pasa con estos dos. Espero vuestros comentarios ansiosa XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bueno pues daros las gracias porque la familia está creciendo, me alegro mucho de que os siga gustando la historia y que se vayan uniendo nuevos lectores, de verdad muy contenta. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo13**

POV KATE

Vi a Castle a mi lado tensarse tanto, que hizo que yo me tensase también. Cuando la puerta del coche se abrió, Castle se puse de escudo delante de mí, por una parte me molesto que me tratara como si no pudiera cuidar de mi misma, desde hace muchos años había aprendido a cuidar de mi misma y no necesitaba a nadie pero por otra parte mi corazón dio un salto por este hombre maravilloso que es capaz de poner su vida en peligro uno y otra vez por salvarme. Esto último me preocupaba porque si alguna vez le pasaba algo malo no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia.

-Hey! tranquilos soy yo-dijo Jordan saliendo vestida también de negro y con una gorra en la cabeza.

-Uff! Suspiré relajándome pero Castle seguía un poco tenso supongo que por la adrenalina-Castle está bien es Jordan-le dije acariciándole el brazo, y dio un respingón hacia un lado, estaba como ausente, me asuste y le agarré con mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para que enfocara su visión en mí-Rick mírame vale todo está bien, estamos bien-vi como empezaba a reaccionar a volver en sí.

-Kate-dijo con apenas un susurro, asentí y me lo lleve a sentar al asiento trasero de nuestro coche, le hice un gesto a Jordan para que nos diera unos minutos a solas.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato Rick sentado en el asiento y yo delante de él de cuchillas agarrándole la mano y él haciendo pequeños caricias en el dorso de mi mano. Aún no estaba del todo con nosotros.

-Lo siento… yo…vi una luz…yo…lo siento

-shh….-le dije intentando calmarlo.

-Una luz brillaba como…

-Era la placa, Rick solo la placa-intenté tranquilizarle.

-Yo… lo siento…-dijo agachando la cabeza como avergonzado.

-No lo sientas vale, está bien a todos nos ha afectado lo que ha pasado vale. Rick mírame-le dije al ver que no había levantado la cabeza-vamos a estar bien porque vamos a cuidar el uno del otro-y me sonrió y con eso conseguí que se levantara y se acercara al grupo de hombre que nos esperaba con Jordan.

-Está bien-me pregunto.

-Puedes preguntarme a mi estoy aquí vale-dijo Rick un poco enfadado, creo que estaba cabreado con él mismo por dejar que le pasara delante de todos, a mí ya me había pasado igual no queríamos ser frágiles delante de la gente.

-Lo siento, tenemos que irnos o perderemos el avión.

-¿Qué avión? ¿Adónde vamos?-dijo Castle sorprendido.

-A vuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Jordan sonriendo.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia el aeropuerto que estaba a escasos minutos de donde nos encontrábamos, Rick estuvo todo el camino en silencio no podía dejar de mirarlo, me había asustado mucho, aún estaba temblando por el susto, no quería volver a verlo así de ausente, sabía que todo esto era mi culpa y tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar y no pudiera ayudarle de nuevo.

Llegamos enseguida a la puerta de entrada de La Guardia y de allí entraba y salía un montón de gente que iban y venían de vuelos a un montón de destino que salían cada día. El coche paro y Rick suspiro no sabía si era de alivio.

-Chicos tomad poneros estos-dijo Jordan ofreciéndonos un par de gorras-Castle toma ponte esta barba postiza también, no podemos dejar que alguien te reconozca. Espero que allí donde vayamos nadie os reconozca pero por si acaso no os relacionéis con mucha gente, sé que es difícil pero es lo mejor por ahora. Y deberías empezar a dejarte crecer la barba lo más larga posible-dijo dirigiéndose a Rick-y tu hazte un nuevo look-dijo sonriéndome, no me hacía mucha gracia pero sabía que toda precaución bienvenida era.

Castle se puso la gorra y unas gafas de sol que le ofrecía otro de los hombres, he intento ponerse la barba postiza pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

-Déjame a mi anda-le dije quitándosela de las manos, se la coloque despacio quizás dejando mis manos en su mejilla más tiempo del necesario pero necesitaba que supiera que iba a estar ahí para él siempre. Rick me sonrió y me dio unas gracias silenciosas.

-Bien ya que estamos preparados tenemos que coger un avión, pero antes de nada aquí tenéis vuestros pasaportes-dije mientras nos lo entregaba.

-Richard Rook-leyó Castle en alto-me encanta-dijo sonriendo a Jordan-¿y en el tuyo que pone?-preguntó Castle exaltado como un niño el día de navidad. Lo abrí y me quedé con la boca abierta sin poder decir ni una palabra.

-No me digas-gritó más ilusionado aún Castle-Kate Heat-dijo soltando una carcajada pero al ver que yo no me reía miró a Jordan y esta cabeceó con la cabeza negando. Volvió a mirarme preguntándome buscando una respuesta de porque no quería decírselo.

-Castle… pone Kate Rook-dije lo más tranquila posible no me gustaba eso no me gustaba lo que significaba eso no estaba preparada para una relación aunque fuese fingida.

-¿Somos hermanos?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No ella es la señora de Rook, señor Rook-dijo Jordan sonriendo.

-Eso…-dijo mirándonos a ambas sin entender muy bien-am ¿somos marido y mujer? ¿Pero porque? Me va a matar, Kate yo no sabía nada vale yo…

-Castle ya sé que no es culpa tuya vale, no me gusta tener que hacernos pasar por una pareja.

-Kate ibais a vivir juntos en una casa… solos ya sabes lo más fácil era haceros pasar por un matrimonio.

-Vale entiendo pero si se propasa le pego un tiro.

-No tienes un arma-dijo Castle burlándose, le cogí el brazo y se lo retorcí en su espalda. Ay Ay!-se quejó.

-No necesito un arma Castle-le dije mientras él se dolía aún de su brazo.

-Bueno pues entonces podemos irnos queda poco para que salga el avión y tenemos que pasar por control. Yo iré con vosotros hasta que lleguemos a vuestro destino luego volveré para ayudar a los chicos.

-Ok.

Salimos los tres los más tranquilos que podíamos sentíamos que nos iban a descubrir o que nos iban a confundir con unos terroristas porque las pintas de Castle eran para verlas, no pude evitar una sonrisa, Castle me miró confundido pero siguió hacia delante. Entramos dentro y pasamos por el control, entregamos nuestros nuevos pasaportes, y pensé que nos iban a pillar hasta que nos dejaron pasar. Seguimos nuestro camino y nos sentamos en una de las sillas de espera.

-Tenemos unos minutos queréis algo para beber-preguntó Jordan levantándose, los dos nos negamos y ella se fue dejándonos solos.

-Rick, estas bien-le dije seria.

-Si claro.

-Lo de antes…

-No pasó nada vale, no pensemos en ello.

-Pero…-le miré y no continué sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para asimilarlo antes de hablar de ello-bien. ¿Adónde crees que vamos?

-No lo sé si fuera otro aeropuerto podríamos acortar algo las salidas pero, desde La Guardia salen muchos aviones a todas horas no sé cuál será.

-Hey chicos como estáis.

-Bien-dijimos ambos sin convicción.

Nos sentamos allí durante un tiempo entre los que se encontraban allí estaba una niña pequeña que jugaba con una pelota, la pelota se le escapo y fue rodando hacia donde nos encontrábamos, se paró justo en los pies de Rick que la cogió para dársela, La niña se quedó mirándole, por un momento pensé que le estaba reconociendo o algo, pero solo estaba intentando averiguar si podía fiarse de ese hombre con gran barba y gorra, pensé que se echaría a llorar como cualquier niño al ver a un hombre grande y con aquellas pintas, pero tras unos segundos de tanteo se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le dio las gracias dándose la vuelta y saliendo corriendo. A pesar del disfraz Rick seguía teniendo ese encanto sería sus ojos como la había mirado con tanto amor, supongo que le recordaría a su pequeña a Alexis. Nos quedamos en silencio, solo interrumpidos por la megafonía del aeropuerto, última llamada para el vuelo hacia Chicago,

-Ese es el nuestro-saltó Jordan levantándose.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Os gusta el destino?, ¿creéis que será el definitivo? Van mejorando en su relación haber que pasa en los próximos capítulos ambos solos. **

**El próximo capítulo será el lunes, hasta entonces a comentar XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Bien aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis. El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo podré publicarlo puede que sea el miércoles como muy pronto o puede que esta semana no pueda subir, lo siento de verdad pero no depende de mí. Así que os dejo este capítulo para leerlo.**

**Lo personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo14**

POV RICK

-A Chicago-grite impresionado, y ambas se me quedaron mirando con cara de asesina porque todo el mundo se había girado para mirarme-lo siento, ok no llamar la atención-susurré.

Caminamos a nuestra cola para poder embarcar en el avión, pasamos sin problemas y nos sentamos en nuestro asiento, yo estaba justo en el medio entre ambas no me gustaba estar tan encerrado hubiera preferido el lado del pasillo pero Jordan decidió que lo más seguro era que ella se pusiera allí. Suspiré y me senté en mi asiento, notaba como todo el mundo me miraba sabía que no era porque me estuvieran reconociendo si no por la pinta que llevaba, parecía un terrorista a punto de hacer estallar el avión. No me sentía bien.

-Castle, ¿estás bien?-me dijo Kate.

-Si solo me siento observado.

-¿No estás acostumbrado?

-Si supongo pero son por motivos diferentes.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio cuando desde la megafonía el piloto informaba de que íbamos a despegar y todas esas chorradas sobre el cinturón, la mascarilla, como si eso fuera a servir de algo si el avión se caía. Había viajado mucho, pero nunca me había gustado coger un avión, cada vez que podía lo evitaba. Había aprendido con el tiempo a que no se me notara, normalmente iba en primera clase porque una copa de champán solía relajarme pero ahora solo podía respirar muy profundo. Cerré los ojos mientras el avión empezaba a moverse, tenía los nudillos rojos de apretar los posabrazos, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi brazo dándome pequeñas caricias suaves. Miré hacia el lado y vi a Kate sonriéndome tímidamente, sin necesidad de decirle nada ella se había dado cuenta. Me perdí en sus ojos durante todo el despeje y así pude olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, hasta que Jordan nos interrumpió con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Ajan, ¿interrumpo?-le miré con cara de odio cuando Kate apartó corriendo su mano de mi brazo a la vez que bajaba la mirada avergonzada-bueno ya estamos de camino.

-Sí, no sé si me gusta Chicago.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que Chicago es vuestro destino?

-¿No?-dije sorprendido.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Kate impaciente al ver que Jordan no movía ficha.

-Es una parada necesaria para llegar a nuestro destino, pero ese no es vuestro destino, y no aún no os lo voy a decir-dijo viendo mi estado de excitación.

-Podemos jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿eng?

-No, Castle son solo un par de horas, ¿puedes estar en silencio un par de horas?

Le miré con carita de perro abandonado pero no me sirvió de nada así que me eche hacia atrás en mi asiento y cerré los ojos durante unos minutos. Empecé a imaginarme siendo el señor Rook y que Kate era la señora Rook, me imaginaba paseando ambos agarrados de la mano compartiendo sonrisas y miradas y algún que otro beso.

-Castle-dijo Kate a la vez que me golpeaba en el brazo.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendido.

-¿En que estás pensando?

-¿Por?

-Por la sonrisa tonta que tienes-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-OH!-dije sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi cara- pensaba en cómo íbamos a fingir ser una un matrimonio-dije intentando ponerla nerviosa y ella me respondió dándome un pellizco-Aus! Kate que duele.

-Para eso lo he hecho, como vuelvas a decir algo al respecto te mato-dijo con cara seria pero sabía que también le hacía gracia la situación.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos hablar de ello, si vamos a ser…-me miró con cara de asesina-ya sabes deberíamos inventarnos una historia por si alguien pregunta.

-Espero no tener que contar nada a nadie.

-Pero si hay que contar…

-Te dejo a ti la historia puesto que eres el escritor gánate la vida Castle-dijo sonriendo.

-Vale quieres que te cuente mi idea.

-No gracias, prefiero que sea una sorpresa,

-¿En serio?

-No hagas que me arrepienta.

Nos empezamos a reír mientras Jordan nos miraba con cara de no saber de qué iba la cosa. Nos miramos durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que Kate bajo de nuevo la mirada sonreí de nuevo, esto iba cada vez mejor. De repente volvió a sonar de nuevo el piloto, dándonos la bienvenida a Chicago ya habíamos llegado. Bajamos con cuidado de avión y salimos a recoger el poco equipaje que llevábamos.

-Vamos a tomar algo tenemos que esperar para poder coger nuestro próximo avión.

-¿Será el último no?

-Si Castle-dijo ya cansada de mis preguntas.

-Si me lo dijeras no teníamos que jugar a las adivinanzas-Jordan sonrió ante mi broma y no dirigimos hasta la cafetería para tomarme una buena ración de café que tanto necesitaba.

POV KATE

El viaje por ahora había sido corto dos horas de camino pero aún quedaba otro avión, nos estábamos alejando mucho de Nueva York, no quería alejarme tanto quería estar allí cuando fueran a atrapar a aquel hijo de puta y estando a tantos kilómetros tardaría mucho en volver a casa. Me senté a tomarme mi café preferido, hacía mucho que no me tomaba uno, y en la mínima oportunidad Castle ya se había encargado de traerme uno, siempre atento. Nos encontrábamos bien, muy bien la verdad, cada vez me sentía mejor con él pero a veces sabiendo lo que él sentía por mí y lo que yo sentía por él una cosa que antes me parecía normal ahora me parece demasiado íntimo, cualquier contacto me daban escalofríos pero no podía evitar querer tocarlo a cada momento.

-Voy al baño, ¿podréis sobrevivir sin mi durante unos minutos?-dijo Castle levantándose de la mesa.

Nos quedamos solas y tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Jordan no quería quedarme con ninguna duda antes de tener oportunidad de preguntar.

-Jordan necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo ves el caso?-me miró sin entender-quiero decir crees que puede durar mucho en poder averiguar quien es y atraparlo, yo llevo muchos años detrás de él y…

-Kate vamos a intentar que sea lo más rápido posible para que deje de hacer daño, pero como tú misma has dicho será muy complicado, pero los chicos son muy buenos y me ayudaran no te preocupes.

-Bien, en cuanto… a lo de Castle… ¿cómo es de preocupante su seguridad?

-Mientras no sepan que estáis vivos no habrá problema, nosotros intentaremos que no salga a la luz, solo unos pocos los sabemos los necesarios.

-Vale, ahora lo único que necesito es pedirte otro favor, necesito que cuides de Alexis, sé que es toda una mujer pero… su padre es lo único que tiene y será difícil para ella.

-Tranquila todos nos ocuparemos de ella-dijo sonriendo.

Ambos compartimos una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y empezamos a bebernos el café con tranquilidad. En ese momento llegó Castle que nos miró extrañado y me miró después como preguntándome si estaba bien, le asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien, se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos discutiendo sobre tonterías durante unos minutos hasta que Jordan nos dijo que era hora de coger nuestro avión cogimos nuestras cosas nos pusimos de pie el uno al lado del otro y nuestras manos estaban casi rozándose. Castle junto sus dedos a los míos dándome un apretón fuerte en la mano, nos miramos a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en nuestras caras, había llegado el momento de viajar a nuestro destino final, a nuestro nuevo hogar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero de verdad poder subir pronto, ojala. Mientras tanto espero vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo, y en mi twitter iré subiendo si tardo mucho alguna pista del destino, va a ser difícil averiguarlo, así os entretenéis. La primera pista ya esta subida, le dado muchas vueltas al destino y la mejor manera para llegar. No tenía previsto una escala pero por hacerlo lo más real posible he tenido que incluirla. Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y espero no tardar mucho en volver XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hoy he tenido un mal día y necesitaba algo bueno por eso he decido subir otro capítulo, mañana quizás pueda subir otro no lo sé, si no puedo mañana no sé cuándo podré volver a subir lo siento.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Duluth, ese era nuestro destino una pequeño "ciudad" de Minnesota que está bordeando el Lago Superior. Nunca había estado allí pero había oído hablar de él, me gustaba la idea de conocer un lugar por primera vez con Kate sería un lugar para nosotros, un lugar nuestro. Kate no parecía muy contenta ya que estaríamos a unas cinco horas de Nueva York haciendo escala en Chicago, creo que por ella se hubiera quedado en Los Hampton para estar cerca de casa. Yo por mi parte me alegraba mucho de estar lejos, lo más lejos posible de William Bracken y todo su mundo de destrucción. Jordan nos había dicho que viviríamos en una pequeña casa en Park Point una de las mejores zonas de Duluth por encontrarse justo al lado del Lago Superior, tendríamos una gran vista a él. Era una zona muy turística, quizás la más turística de la ciudad, ya que la gente iba a ver los barcos que navegaban por el Lago Superior, también iban a bañarse aunque no todo el mundo se atrevía, Duluth no destacaba por sus altas temperaturas, pero como íbamos a estar mucho tiempo podríamos disfrutar algún día de un buen baño. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar y conocer el que iba a ser nuestro nuevo hogar, ojala cuando nos fuéramos no se me hayan quitado las ganas de volver, espero tener grandes recuerdos en esa casa y poder volver, ojalá pudiera volver con ella. Tras apenas hora y media estábamos ya pisando tierra firme. Había sido un trayecto corto y tranquilo sin ningún problema. Salimos a la calle y el frío nos llegó de repente calándonos hasta los huesos. No llevaba mucha ropa de invierno así que convencí a las chicas para hacer unas compras aunque sea solo lo más necesario. Fuimos a una tienda cercana al aeropuerto no nos queríamos alejar mucho ya que Park Point estaba muy cerca del aeropuerto, solo esperaba que a Kate no se le fuera un día y antes de darme cuenta ya estuviera rumbo a casa. Compramos un par de sudaderas para cada uno, y un par de pantalones calentitos y dos mantas por si no había en la casa. Me había traído dinero en efectivo, y Jordan nos había facilitado una tarjeta a nombre de Richard Rook, pero solo para lo imprescindible, no quería que hiciéramos grandes gastos para no llamar la atención, pero tendríamos para lo que necesitáramos para el día a día. Decidimos dejar las compras para otro día y salimos hacia la casa ya tenía ganas de verlas. Cogimos un taxi y en apenas unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa. Kate dejó las cosas en la puerta y se fue a través de un caminito de arena a la orilla del Gran Lago, era precioso era distintos a las vistas de Los Hampton pero también tenía su encanto. El móvil de Jordan empezó a sonar y se disculpó para cogerlo. Yo me acerque a Kate y me coloque a su lado.

-Es bonito.

-Si.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy callada.

-No me gusta estar lejos de casa-asentí con la cabeza, ya me lo imaginaba-pero creo que vamos a estar bien, me gusta el frío.

-Yo soy más de calor-dije sonriendo.

-Ey! Chicos tengo que dejaros.

-¿Es por el caso?

-No, es por otro caso.

-Otro caso, necesito que averigües quien es el asesino de mi madre-dijo enfadada.

-Kate, lo sé vale pero ese caso es extraoficial tengo que seguir trabajando en otros casos, pero confía en mí y en los chicos vamos a darle un gran tiempo de nuestras vida a tu caso, no lo vamos a dejar pasar.

-Dios lo sé pero…

-No puedes estar quieta sin hacer nada-terminé yo por ella, ella suspiró y cruzó los brazos abrazándose, no estaba contenta.

-Lo siento, lo entiendo sé que nadie puede dar tanto tiempo como yo.

-No lo entiendes, no vamos a quitarle el tiempo que se necesite Kate, pero si no vamos con pie de plomo podemos pisar un mina ya entiendes, y entonces se complicara todo.

-Lo entiendo, pero ojala pudiera hacer algo.

-Puedes hacer algo puedes cuidar del niño.

-Ey!-me quejé pero al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Kate no pude evitar sonreír me daba igual porque fuera pero solo por ver una sonrisa en su cara sería capaz hasta de meterme en el agua casi helada.

Jordan se despidió sin entrar ni si quiera en casa me dio las llaves y me dio el sermón para que no la cagara. Cuando Kate estuvo preparada cogimos nuestras cosas y entramos en nuestro nuevo hogar no era muy grande a la izquierda desde la entrada se encontraba una pequeño salón con vistas al Lago Superior, justo al lado se encontraba la cocina que con una ventana que daba a un pequeño césped con dos hamacas que daba también al lago, y un cuarto de baño pequeño muy acogedor. A la derecha se encontraría las habitaciones. Me quedé mirando la parte del salón y Kate siguió hacia delante mirando la casa. Me acerque a la ventana para poder observar las grandes vistas, y me di cuenta lo tranquilo que era el lugar a pesar de que en el exterior el aire rugía a la vez que el día iba pasando dando paso a la noche. De repente escuche a Kate chillar y venir hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Qué?

-A Jordan cuando la vea la mato.

-¿Qué pasa no ha dejado café?-le dije burlándome de ella, pero cuando vi su mirada quería meterme en un armario y no salir durante días.

-Hay solo una habitación, con una cama.

-Eng!- Se me quedó cara de tonto ahora entendía la prisa de Jordan no quería enfrentarse a la Kate loca que tenía ahora delante-¿Eso es lo que hay allí?

-Si.

Seguí hacia delante y sentí como Kate me seguí y allí estaba una habitación con una gran cama de matrimonio y un sillón junto a una ventana, no podía creerlo me iba a matar. Kate salió de la habitación saltando todos los tacos y maldiciones que conocía y yo le seguí como un tonto, estaba dolido por como Kate se estaba tomando tener que compartir conmigo una habitación. Estábamos en la salita y se dejó caer en el sofá con las manos tapándose la cara.

-Kate no pasa nada dormiré en el sofá, no se ve muy incómodo.

-Ya me dirás mañana, como es- suspiró y se levantó saliendo hacia la puerta al exterior, sabía que necesitaba estar sola, y que no era por esto por lo que estaba molesta, sino porque al llegar aquí sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás debía sentir que estaba fallando a su madre, y ahora me sentía mal porque si no hubiera sido por mí ella no lo hubiera dejado nunca. Me senté en el sofá que la verdad no era muy cómodo pero noté algo raro, era un sofá cama, eso puede que relajara a Kate no tendríamos que compartir cama, me encantaría haber podido dormir con Kate abrazados aunque no sabía sin mi cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado a su cercanía, era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Iba a dejarle un tiempo sola mientras colocaba mis cosas y si no había vuelto entonces, pues iría a buscarla como siempre hacía.

CONTINUARÁ…

He decidido el lugar porque además de ver Castle y de leer fanfic de Castle también me gusta leer novelas policiacas y de intriga, el lugar esta sacado de las novelas de Brian Freeman, cuyo protagonista el detective Jonathan Stride vive en esta ciudad de Minnesota. Subiré más fotos para que podáis ver el pueblo y subiré también el enlace en mi twitter de donde he sacado la casa para que podáis ver fotos de ella. Gracias por todo y seguid comentando, nos vemos XXOO.

Twitter: tamyalways.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bueno nuevo capítulo, seguramente ya no podré subir hasta el lunes que viene con mucha pena por mi parte pero así es la vida. Bueno os dejo con la lectura de este capítulo, ah y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¿Por cierto que os ha parecido la casa? Me imagino que pequeña pero así no tendrían más remedio que estar juntos xD.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Salí fuera de casa para relajarme, el aire frío de la calle se me coló hasta los huesos, tenían una rebeca muy fina, y tenía frío pero no quería entrar dentro tan pronto, necesitaba estar sola un tiempo. Rick no tenía la culpa y no era por la tontería de tener que compartir cama, bueno eso me ha sorprendido y me ha puesto nerviosa no lo iba a negar pero lo que me tenía así era la maldita conversación que había tenido con Jordan, sabía que no debería haberle hablado así que estaban haciendo lo que podía, pero si fuera yo la que estuviera a cargo del caso no pararía ni para dormir. Pero no podía pedirle a nadie que hiciera eso por el caso de mi madre, sé que iban a hacer lo necesario para conseguir averiguarlo, pero no entendía porque pensaban ahora que si podían cuando llevaba yo diez largos años intentándolo sin éxito, estaba segura que tenía que ver con eso que me estaban ocultando, eso era otra cosa que me volvía loca pero por salvarlo tendría que dar mi brazo a torcer. Mientras estuviéramos lejos no podían hacerle nada.

Me senté en la arena y me quedé mirando el agua brava del Lago, me abracé el cuerpo con mis brazos para impedir que el frío me helará más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba ya siendo hora de comer y sabía que debía entrar dentro para que Castle no se preocupará y para hacer algo para comer aunque no tuviera mucha gana, pero por mucho que lo intentará no podía levantarse esto a pesar del frío era un paraíso ver como los pájaros volaban por encima del agua y como los barcos a los lejos pasaban por debajo de los puentes y los turistas estaban como locos disfrutando del lugar. Estaba muy tranquila cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí no necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber quién era. Me colocó con suavidad una manta por los hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias.

-Kate siento lo de antes, yo…

-No, lo siento yo no debería haber puesto el grito en el cielo por una cama-me miró extrañado-no es que vaya a dar saltos de alegría por dormir contigo pero no me importa.

-¿En serio?-me miró extrañado y le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien-la verdad es que deberías dar saltos de alegría cualquier mujer le gustaría estar en tu pellejo-dijo y le di un golpe en el brazo como repuesta y ambos nos sonreímos el malentendido lo habíamos dejado atrás.

-Hace un poco de frío porque no entramos, además tengo un poco de hambre-Rick asintió me levanté y le ofrecí la mano para levantarse era como una señal de paz.

POV RICK

Kate me ofreció la mano y yo se la cogí levantándome del suelo con un poco de dificultad, la verdad es que estaba empezando a sentirme viejo menos cuando estaba con ella que me sentía como un niño el día de navidad. Cuando Kate me dijo que no le importaba compartir cama conmigo estuve a punto de ponerme a saltar, podía haberle dicho que el sofá era un sofá cama pero no pude, no podía perder la oportunidad de estar cerca muy cerca de ella, de poder verla dormir, ains no sé si iba a sobrevivir ni si quiera a la primera noche.

Entramos dentro de casa y nos pusimos ambos manos a la obra a hacer de comer un poco de pasta, menos mal que teníamos lleno la nevera porque no habíamos pensado en comprar comida. Yo empecé a hacer la pasta mientras Kate cortaba verdura, en poco tiempo teníamos la comida hecha y nos sentamos a comer.

-Um está muy buena-dijo Kate haciendo un ruidito que me volvió loco.

-Si hemos hecho un buen trabajo, trabajamos bien…juntos.

Nos sonreímos y terminamos de comer tranquilos en silencio robándonos de vez en cuando alguna mirada. Terminamos y recogimos la mesa igual de compaginados de como hicimos la comida entendiéndonos muy bien. Cuando acabamos nos quedamos sentados un rato en la salita mirando por la ventana como el agua estaba un poco furiosa del aire que hacia fuera.

-Parece que va haber una tormenta, quien sabe mañana a lo mejor tenemos nieve ¿te imaginas?-le dije ilusionado me gustaba la nieve aunque normalmente disfrutaba de más tiempo para la playa.

-Dios tú y la nieve no sé si podría soportarlo.

-Jaja-dije sonriéndole.

-No vamos a poder salir, la cosa se está poniendo algo fea.

-Sí ahora sí que me vas a matar.

-¿Por?-dijo mirándome extrañada.

-No conoces a Richard Castle aburrido y encima encerrado en un espacio pequeño.

-Pues te envió al porche a ver si se te enfría las neuronas-dijo con cara divertida.

-Bueno si luego me das calor-dije con buena intención pero al decirlo me sonó demasiado raro y lo noté en su mirada, había sonado completamente mal, intento cambiar de tema-¿te has traído algún libro?

-Sí y creo que voy a aprovechar para leer algo, si no el primer día te voy a matar.

-¿Cuál es?, el libro-dije al verla extrañada.

-Es uno de Patterson pensé que sería bueno para el aburrimiento-dijo provocándome.

-Qué mala eres señorita Beckett-dije poniéndole morritos.

-Te dejo, me voy a la habitación.

-Si me necesitas me llamas-dije moviendo las cejas, y ella me respondió con una sonrisa habíamos dejado atrás aquel momento raro. Era normal que de vez en cuando tuviéramos momentos como ese nos conocíamos hacía tres años pero tener que compartir las 24 horas del día y un sitio tan pequeño era muy complicado.

Me quedé allí parado mirando por la ventana, ella en sus momentos libres leía libros yo escribía, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin escribir, iba a ser muy difícil para mí. Ya tenía algunas ideas en mi cabeza y el no poder ponerla por escrito me estaba volviendo loco, y el solo pensar estar con mi musa en esta situación y sin saber hasta cuando me volví aún más loco porque sabía que la inspiración llegaría a borbotones y se quedarían atrapados en mi cabeza sin darle salida, ojala hubiera traído mi ordenador o algunos de mis cuadernos que solía usar cuando no estaba cerca del ordenador. En cuanto pudiera me compraría unos cuadernos para escribir. Estaba aburrido no sabía qué hacer y decidí arriesgarme y buscar por todas partes papel y boli. Busque por todas las zonas de la casa y no encontré nada no estaba preparada la casa para un escritor impaciente como yo, solo me quedaba una parte de la casa por mirar la habitación pero no quería molestar a Kate. Me acerque con cuidado y di en la puerta sin querer molestarla.

-Adelante Castle, también es tu habitación.

-Solo llamaba por si acaso no sé no podía entrar, ya me entiendes.

-No la verdad es que no-me miró con cara extrañada-pero prefiero no saberlo, ¿querías algo?

-O solo estoy buscando una cosa-le dije y me puse a buscar entre los armarios y los cajones desesperándome por no encontrar nada.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que buscas Castle?

-Papel.

-¿Papel?

-Si papel.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito escribir y no encuentro nada por la casa.

-Castle no hay papel-me miró y me vio nervioso, porque así es como me sentía estaba nervioso porque estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad hacía mucho que no tenía tanta necesidad por escribir.

-No pasa nada ya te dejo.

-No espera ven, acércate-me dijo y me acerque sentándome a su lado en la cama, el corazón empezó aún a irme más deprisa si eso era posible-he encontrado ahí unas cartas ¿te apetece jugar un rato?

-Kate no quiero molestar de verdad puedes seguir leyendo.

-No de verdad prefiero que no te dé un ataque al corazón-dijo riéndose.

-Vale pero a que jugamos al ¿strike póker?-dije con cara de pícaro y acabe cayéndome de la cama tras un empujo de Kate.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno nos vemos el lunes seguramente hasta entonces espero sus comentarios.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Bueno no vuelvo a decir que día subo jaja, lo siento pero cuando tengo la mínima oportunidad necesito subir. Ahora lo que tengo que ponerme las pilas para escribir y acabarlo porque ya me queda poco para acabarlo, pero tranquilos que queda mucha de la historia pero voy muy adelantada escribiendo por si llegaba un momento que no podía escribir por lo que fuera tuviera margen y no os hiciera esperar. Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando a las cartas entre risas, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto había hasta llorado de la risa. Castle estaba un poco cabreado porque había perdido la mayoría de las veces.

-Dios Castle quita ya esa cara-dije riéndome de él-Vamos Castle conmigo vas a aprender a empezar a perder-dije otra vez riéndome no podía parar.

-Jaja muy graciosa-dijo enfadado.

-Vale que quieres que haga para que quites esa cara-se quedó pensativo y de repente puso su cara enfrente de mí y con su mano señalo con su mano su mejilla-¿Qué?-me volvió a poner esa carita y no pude negarme-vale pero como gires la cara te llevas otra cosa-le dije seria aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de que lo hiciera de poder probar sus labios. Me acerqué despacio y apoyé mis labios suevamente sobre su mejilla durante unos segundos y me aleje para ver como aparecía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Voy a empezar a perder más a menudo-dijo sonriendo.

-Tenemos que ir a hacer unas compras, no hay café.

-Hay tormenta fuera y es hora ya de la cena.

-Si pero mañana será peor y encima sin café te mato tú sabrás.

-Vale pues voy yo-dijo confiado.

-No necesito tomar el aire, yo voy y tú te quedas haciendo la cena-puso cara de rechistar pero le miré y solo con eso sabía que era tontería tener que discutir. Cogí un abrigo y mi bolso y me fue en busca de una tienda abierta para poder comprar lo necesario para los próximos días porque mañana seguramente tendríamos una gran tormenta.

Me acerqué caminando hacia fuera de la playa buscando algún comercio cerca, tuve que preguntar a algunas personas pero en breve encontré una pequeña tienda abierta.

-Buenos días-me saludó el tendero.

-Hola buenos días.

-Se espera una buena tormenta para esta noche, puede que incluso estemos incomunicados durante un par de días te recomiendo que cojas lo necesario para ello.

-¿Tanto se nota que no soy de aquí?

-La mayoría de estas casas o llevan habitadas años o son ocupadas por turistas, ¿señora?

-Bec…Rook, es que me acabo de casar y no me acostumbro a usar el apellido de mi esposo-el tendero me sonrió, y me dispuse a hacer la compra.

Cogí lo necesario para poder comer durante unos días, y algunos objetos de aseo para Castle y para mí. Me fui a la zona de las bebidas y cogí el mejor vino que encontré sabía que Castle era de gustos caros, pero tendría que conformarse con el que llevaba. No podía dejar de sentir su piel es mis labios, era muy suave hubiera dado cualquier cosa por besar sus labios pero no, no podía pensar en ello porque si no la noche se me iba a hacer muy larga. Me di una vuelta por la tienda para ver si podía encontrar algo más que fuéramos a necesitar, pero no recordaba nada más. Me acerque hacia la caja para pagar.

-¿Os vais a que dar mucho tiempo?

-Eng?

-Usted y su marido.

-Oh! No lo sé no tenemos un tiempo fijo, teníamos tiempo libre y bueno pensamos que sería un buen lugar-le dije al ver la cara rara del tendero.

-Pues menos mal porque si no, no ibais a ver el sol en Duluth, porque aunque ahora no lo crea en Duluth hay sol jaja.-le sonreí y le ayude a meter las cosas en las bolsas. Cuando de repente me acorde de algo.

-¿No tendrás por ahí alguna libreta y bolígrafo?

-Oh! No tengo nada de eso a la venta pero si lo necesitas puede que tenga algo por ahí guardado.

-No, no se moleste yo…

-No es molestia espero un momento- me quedé esperándole sabía lo importante que era para Castle y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo-aquí esta.

-Oh gracia ¿cuánto le debo?

-No eso es un regalo de bienvenida.

-No yo…

-Está bien solo prometa que volverá antes de irse.

-Seguramente, estaremos bastante por aquí-le dije sonriendo-gracias.

-Adiós.

Salí a la calle y el tiempo había empeorado la tormenta había llegado antes de lo pensado empezó a caer un poco de aguanieve, me estaba empezando a calar avance como pude hasta llegar cerca de casa, allí en la puerta estaba Castle esperándome al verme llegar salió corriendo para ayudarme con las bolsas.

-Dios Kate pasa para adentro debes estar congelada-me dijo mientras me daba una manta para entrar en calor.

-Uff, creo que no se me ha olvidado nada, la tormenta ha llegado antes de lo pensado.

-Sí, voy a poner la chimenea para poder calentarnos, siéntate ahí en el sofá ponte cómoda que voy a encenderla y luego traigo la cena.

-Voy a cambiarme la ropa.

-Bien.

Me fui a la habitación a cambiarme me puse un pijama y encima me puse una sudadera de las que habíamos comprado menos mal que compramos un par sino ahora no tendría ninguna. Aun así tenía frío así que me puse la manta por encima y me abracé con los brazos al pecho. Salí fuera y me senté en el sofá cerca de la chimenea que ya ardía. Al poco tiempo llegó Castle con nuestra cena.

-He comprado vino, no creo que tenga mucha calidad, además estará caliente.

-Con la temperatura que había fuera debería estar congelado, voy a por él y a por un par de copas.

Colocó las copas en la mesa junto a la comida y abrió la botella, me moví par a intentar conseguir una buena postura pero con tanta ropa no podía moverme con normalidad hice un mal gesto y la herida me tiró.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo al ver mi cara de sufrimiento.

-Oh, sí solo es la herida que me tira a veces.

-Supongo que es normal que te duela ¿no?

-Si Castle es normal, estoy bien.

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte.

-No lo haces, de verdad Castle gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Siempre Kate, después de todo somos compañeros-dijo sonriéndome.

Nos pusimos a cenar con el calor de la chimenea tomándonos una copa de vino disfrutándola sin ser de alta calidad, era de los vinos que mejor me habían sentado en la vida porque eso significaba que estábamos vivos y podíamos celebrarlo. Acabemos de cenar y nos preparamos para irnos a la cama.

-Estas bien con esto si no puedo dormir en el sofá.

-No está bien Castle, tú no tienes la culpa y además me gustaría verte entrar en ese sofá-dije riéndome.

-¿Qué lado de la cama quieres?

-Tienes lado de la cama.

-Yo, no, duermo en medio.

-Me lo imagino.

-Prefiero este si no te importa.

-No claro que no-tenía instinto de policía a pesar de estar fuera de servicio quería estar cerca de la puerta para ponerlo a salvo si es que podía hacer algo. Me tumbe en la cama y me di cuenta que mi corazón estaba exaltado, estaba nerviosa por su presencia lo sentía justo detrás de mí, sabía que había dejado un espacio para que no me sintiera incómoda pero aun así solo el saber que estaba ahí hacia que el corazón se me acelerara. Cerré los ojos y recé para que pudiera hacerse de día lo más rápido posible. Podía decir que había sobrevivido al primer día con Castle sin hacer alguna tontería y él podía decir que había sobrevivido literalmente a mí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**No sé cuándo pero volveré jaja. Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO. Cuando subo suelo avisar por twitter.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Bueno pues otro capítulo muy feliz por vuestros comentarios y por qué se sigue uniendo la gente, gracias de verdad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Me desperté y me sentía muy bien como si hubiera dormido una eternidad, más de lo que pensaba al acostarme, y en ese momento me acordé de porque pensaba que no iba a dormir, Castle. Castle, él era el motivo por el que pensaba no ser capaz de dormir, y el mismo que estaba justo en mi espalda abrazándome y apoyando su mano fuerte en mi estómago como si no quisiera que me escapara. Suspiré y cerré los ojos sintiéndome tan bien de tenerlo cerca. Empezó a moverse y me quedé rígida no quería que se despertará no quería dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, me sentía más segura que en toda mi vida. Cerré los ojos fuertes para que pensará que estaba dormida aunque el fuerte latido de mi corazón no escondía mi nerviosismo. Sentí como se despertaba al ver como el colchón se hundía más detrás de mí se tenía que haber levantado, y entonces sentí su aliento cerca de mi oreja y luego a mi mejilla hasta que paro justo en mi sien donde deposito un suave beso que me demostró si ya no me lo había demostrado antes eso de lo que teníamos ambos miedo de admitir amor. Lo sentí levantarse y salir de la habitación y solté todo el aire que sin darme cuenta había estado reteniendo durante todo ese tiempo. Me giré colocándome boca arriba y coloque la almohada encima de mi cara necesitaba esconderme, un simple beso en la sien me había hecho sentir más querida que en toda mi vida, y eso me hacía pensar en la clase de vida amorosa que había tenido. Me mantuve así el tiempo máximo que pude hasta que de repente.

-Ahhhhh-salí corriendo al escuchar a Castle chillar como una niña y cuando llegué afuera de la habitación me encontré a Castle saltando y chillando como un crío parando en seco en cuanto me vio,

-¿Qué?

-Está nevando-dijo con sonrisa de pícaro-vamos-dijo agarrándome de la mano y sacándome a la calle, ambos en pijama.

-Dios Castle eres un crío, y hace frío-dije tiritando.

-No me digas que esto no es increíble-dijo sonriéndome y no pude más que dejarme llevar cogiendo una bola de la poca nieve que ya se había acumulado en la puerta y tirándosela a Castle en la cara, y salí corriendo con Castle siguiéndome los pasos.

-Ven aquí te vas a enterar-me dijo a la vez que salía detrás de mi dando vueltas a través de la casa corriendo como dos niños pequeños hasta que me agarro y tiró de mi brazo para detenerme haciéndome resbalar y caer al suelo tirando de él conmigo.

-Auch-me quejé tras el golpe me dolía un montón el culo, abrí los ojos y vi a Castle encima de mi mirándome a los ojos esos ojos que normalmente eran azules ahora era de un color más oscuro, me miró a los ojos y lo vi que estaba empezando a descender así que tuve que actuar rápido y le di un golpe en el pecho para alejarlo un poco de mí. Eso hizo que Rick reaccionara y se apartara de mí ofreciéndome una mano para que pudiera levantarme.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, quizás me había pasado en la forma de alejarlo no sabía en que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Si estoy bien solo un poco dolorida-asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose hasta la casa, la diversión había acabado, resople enfadada conmigo misma lo había alejado de mí otra vez. Entré detrás de él y ahí estaba ya en la puerta con una manta en las manos para pasármela.

-Deberías cambiarte, tienes la ropa mojada-dijo sin mirarme me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Castle ¿estás bien?

-Si, ¿porque no iba a estarlo?-dijo sonriéndome para que no me preocupara pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos cuando él sonreía sus ojos también lo hacían y ahora sus ojos lo que estaban haciendo era llorar. Suspiré y decidí darle un poco de tiempo y me fui a la habitación a cambiarme cuando me di cuenta llevábamos allí 24 horas y ya había ensuciado y mojado las dos sudaderas que tuvimos que comprar. Castle también tenía dos pero al menos él a pesar de haberse mojado ahora tenía la de repuesto, suspire y me puse un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta de manga larga que había en mi pequeña maleta pero eso no me quitaba el frío que estaba sintiendo aún. Salí fuera y allí estaba Castle haciendo el desayuno, me acerque a la barra de la cocina y me senté en uno de los taburetes, Castle sabía que había entrado pero no había hecho ni un gesto para darlo a entender. Hasta que se giró con una taza de café en su mano y la colocó justo delante de mí pero sin decir aún nada y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir con el desayuno.

-Gracias.

Sabía cómo se tenía que sentir, tenía que estar por un lado avergonzado por pensar que en que había intentado besarme y yo le había alejado, además tenía que estar dolido porque pensándolo bien cualquier persona viendo desde fuera podía decir que yo le había dado paso a que él lo intentará, y yo me había dado cuenta aunque me negará a decirlo en alto o no quisiera cumplir con las consecuencias. Estos días habíamos jugado con fuego y al final nos habíamos quemado, ahora estábamos incomodos el uno con el otro, y lo peor es que Castle pensaba que él era el culpable pero era yo, yo era la única culpable de esto. Pensé en que podía hacer para cambiar el estado de Castle y me acordé de la libreta y el bolígrafo que había conseguido la noche anterior, así que decidí ir a por ella para dársela no me imaginaba dársela en esa situación, pero quizás ayudara.

-Castle, tengo algo para ti.

-Kate estoy haciendo el desayuno eso puede esperar.

-No, no puede esperar-le grité, necesitaba que sus ojos volviera a fijarse en los míos, seguía sin mirarme y no pude más que echarme a llorar como una niña-lo siento Castle, lo siento-dije casi sin voz.

-Ey Kate-dijo saliendo corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, atrapándome entre su brazos-shh Kate no has hecho nada vale, todo está bien shh-dijo intentando consolarme.

Me llevó hacia el sillón dejándose caer sobre él y llevándome a mí con él haciéndome caer sobre su pecho, escondí mi cara en su cuello sin dejar de llorar. Castle no dejaba de acariciarme el pelo y de decirme cosas en el oído para que me calmara. No entendía que había hecho porque le había retenido antes cuando lo que más quería en este momento era besarle sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento juntándose con el mío, dios era una tonta. No podía dejar de llorar no sabía que me pasaba sería esta locura del disparo pero desde entonces todo me hacía llorar y también hacia que mis sentimientos afloraran a la luz, creo que aquello me hizo plantearme mi vida y alejarme ya de mi escondite donde guardaba todo mis sentimientos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las caricias de Castle y sus palabras relajantes susurradas.

Debí de quedarme agotada tras aquello porque cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en la cama tumbada, y Rick estaba allí sentado mirándome, había cuidado de mí a pesar de todo.

-Hey-me saludo.

-Hey-le dije tímidamente-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Bueno creo que ahora es hora de comer.

-Oh.

-Sí, así te he preparado un poco de caldo para que entres en calor-dijo mientras y se quitaba su sudadera-ten póntela, voy a ir a encender el fuego.

-Rick no…-fui a protestar pero Castle me interrumpió.

-No Kate lo necesitas tu más vale, voy a preparar todo te espero allí-dijo sonriéndome.

¿Todo había vuelto a la normalidad? No lo creía pero por el momento Castle le había ofrecido un tiempo muerto, ya verían como iban a darse la cosas, pero no tenía miedo ya a lo que sentía, quería estar con ese hombre que le hacía la vida más fácil, que sabía sacarle una sonrisa con solo mirarla así que, iba a hacer todo lo posible para ser mejor para él, para hacerle sentir seguro de que lo iba a fallarle más, tenía que intentar hacer feliz a ese hombre maravilloso, y ya se había cansado de esperar y esconder sus sentimientos, hoy empezaba su nueva vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno un poquito de drama que parece que ha acabado bien, ya veremos. Aquí hay un punto y aparte en su relación, pueden llegar a estar juntos o acabar su relación para siempre veremos a ver como se entienden. Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo ya sé que os he hecho esperar un poco pero es que solo puedo subir días de diario. Cada vez la cosa se pone mejor, poco a poco se irán acercando, aunque tendrán sus peleas porque así es su relación como una montaña rusa con altibajos. Bueno gracias por los comentarios y el entusiasmo por la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Salí de la habitación con la sudadera de Rick, le había tenido poco tiempo puesta pero olía a él, aspire su olor para guardarlo en mi recuerdo. Cogí la libreta para entregársela a Rick ya había llegado el mejor momento. Me acerque por detrás asustándole.

-Lo siento.

-No esta bien-dijo sonriéndome-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando lo que tenía en las manos.

-Oh es lo que antes quería darte no es nada del otro mundo pero como el otro día…-le dije mientras le entregaba la pequeña libreta con su bolígrafo, Castle sonrío y menos mal que me interrumpió porque ya no sabía que decir.

-Gracias Kate, de verdad es lo que necesitaba-dijo sonriéndome y era lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida su sonrisa, esta sonrisa si era verdadera esa que le llegaba a sus maravillosos ojos azules-vamos a comer que tengo que sacar muchas cosas de mi cabeza-dijo emocionado.

Nos pusimos a comer en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo de vez en cuando nos sonreíamos, como dos adolescentes enamorados. Cuando acabamos de comer yo me encargue de fregar los platos mientras Castle se iba a llenar su nueva libreta de grandes ideas, de bonitas palabras, esas palabras que me envolvían creando un mundo donde la justicia ganaba, de ahí que adorara sus libros y de ahí que mi madre también los amara.

POV RICK

Kate me había regalado una libreta, lo que más necesitaba en este momento y Kate había sabido verlo y encima había hecho lo posible para conseguírmelo, la quería tanto que me dolía cuando nos distanciábamos pero, también me dolía su cercanía tenerle cerca como ayer y no poder besarla, abrazarla y tocarla, solo quería poder ser con ella una verdadera pareja. Pero eso no era posible ya me lo dejo ayer claro, pero estaba también claro que le importaba y también me lo había demostrado no sabía si en algún momento podría corresponder mis sentimientos pero sí que siempre intentaría tenerla a mi lado, y si para eso tenía que poner por delante su amistad, así lo haría porque no me podía imaginar una vida sin ella. Pero a veces, muchas últimamente me mandaba señales que me equivocaban como el otro día cuando casi la beso, por un momento pensé que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, pero luego… intenté dejar de pensar en ello para intentar crear nuevas historias esas que me rondaban por la cabeza, lo malo es que Nikki Heat y Kate Beckett era la misma persona por mucho que quisiera negar que se parecían tanto, cuando escribía sobre Nikki pensaba en Kate, y cuando escribía sobre Rook y Heat pensaba en Kate y en mi, en lo que deseaba que pasara en un futuro muy lejano. Suspiré y me puse a escribir ideas sueltas que podían ayudar en el próximo libro, ideas que esta vez tendrán mucho que ver con Nikki y Rook más cerca que nunca.

Estuve horas escribiendo pensando y escribiendo ideas tanto que ya me había cargado media libreta y estaba empezando a oscurecer, suspiré y me levanté estirando todos mis músculos y cuando levante la mirada allí estaba Kate apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándome y en sus ojos había, amor, no, no podía ser eso o sí. Le sonreí ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-He hecho la cena.

-No tenías que haberte molestado-me miró extrañada.

-Tú has hecho la comida, así que me tocaba.

-Gracias, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Ya me di cuenta, por una vez he sido yo la que te he observado trabajar.

-Um! Detective, ¿eso no era espeluznante?-como respuesta Kate se río y era el sonido más bonito de mi vida, le sonreí y salimos hacia la cocina. Me asomé a la ventana y vi que el día no había mejorado todavía estaba nevando y la salida estaba bloqueada, estaríamos días atrapados aquí, no sabía si teníamos comida suficiente para aguantar tanto tiempo.

-Castle no te preocupes estaremos bien, el mesero me dijo que tendríamos comida para dos o tres días que después todo volvería a su estado, verás cómo mañana saldrá el sol-dijo sonriéndome para tranquilizarme.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por la cena, por la libreta, por apoyarme y sobre todo, por confiar en mí para hacer esta locura.

-Siempre.

Nos sonreímos y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para comer, comimos en silencio mientras la nieve seguía cayendo fuera aunque cada vez con menos fuerza. Cuando acabamos cogimos dos copas de vino y nos sentamos en el sofá uno al lado del otro girados para mirarnos a la cara, esto me recordaba a hace unos meses en L.A. en aquel hotel en el que casi no pude reprimirme en decirle que la quería. Nos sentamos y nos miramos a los ojos y supe que Kate también estaba pensando en aquello fue un momento raro en nuestra relación como si en unos minutos hubiéramos estado fuera de nuestros cuerpos.

-Entonces, has escrito mucho-me pregunto.

-Bueno solo ideas, aunque ya me he acabado la mitad de la libreta.

-Joder, sí que tenías ganas-dijo riendo.

-Es el mejor regalo de mi vida-le dije sin parar de reír.

-Puedo leerlo-dijo seria.

-Yo… son solo bocetos, ideas sin sentido.

-Oh si claro.

-Pero si quieres en cuanto tenga algo podrás leerlo-hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a la cama, mañana si la predicción es buena y acaba la tormenta tendremos mucho trabajo-asentí y me levanté ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Nos cambiamos y nos metimos en la cama quedándonos en silencio con la luz encendida como si tuviésemos alguna conversación pendiente.

-Bueno, buenas noches Rick-dijo Kate apagando la luz.

-Noche, Kate.

Me quedé tumbado de espalda mirando las sombras que se creaban en el techo con la luz que entraba por la ventana. La tormenta empezaba a remitir, y por un lado estaba esperanzado porque me iba a volver loco aquí encerrado, como un león enjaulado, pero por otro lado estar aquí con Kate en tan poco espacio donde no teníamos más remedio que afrontar nuestro sentimientos, esos que a veces pensaba que Kate tenía por mí y los míos propios que cada vez me costaba más no gritarlos a todo el mundo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos quería dormir pero no podía. Me giré colocándome enfrente de Kate estaba ya dormida, veía su respiración tranquila, y como su nariz hacía pequeños movimientos muy graciosos, era hermosa, la mujer más bella que había tenido en una cama aunque no habían hecho nada. Empezó a moverse muy agitada, tenía una pesadilla seguramente sobre aquel momento decisivo en nuestras vidas, yo mismo había tenido muchos en las últimas semanas. No quería despertarla porque sabía que podía asustarla, le acaricié intentando relajarla y empezó a hacerle efecto porque empezó a mitigar sus movimientos, empezó a relajarse volviendo a quedarse tranquila. Me acerqué a ella quitándole un mechón de la cara metiéndoselo detrás de la oreja y me acerque no pude evitarlo y le besé en sus labios suavemente dejándolo varios segundos, la escuché suspirar y pensé que se había despertado me separé corriendo pero al mirarla vi que aún estaba dormida y solté el aire que había aguantado. Me acurruqué más cerca de ella pasando un brazo por encima de ella y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por Morfeo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, que creo que os gustara más que este. Hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios. Esta noche es la vuelta deseada por todos, aunque yo por mi parte tendré que esperar un poco para verla espero no tragarme ningún spoiler jaja. Hasta mañana XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Bueno hoy día especial por el estreno de la séptima temporada de Castle (que todavía no he podido ver, no seáis malos) tenemos un capítulo especial para la historia, a partir de aquí empieza una nueva parte de la historia. Espero que os guste. Gracias por seguir comentándola y leyéndola.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 20**

POV ESPOSITO

Llevábamos días intentado conseguir algo para poder atraparlo pero, tenía muy bien cuidado sus pasos, no había dejado ningún hilillo del que pudiéramos tirar era frustrante pero no podíamos parar se lo habíamos prometido a nuestra chica.

-Ryan, ¿has encontrado algo en alguna de sus cuentas?

-No hay nada, lo tiene bien atado.

-Quizás solo nos quedé una cosa por hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que meter a alguien dentro.

-Si lleva tanto tiempo haciendo esto y si tiene tantos contactos, no podemos hacer nada, tendremos que buscar más ayuda.

-No podemos esperar más tiempo si queremos que Castle vuelva vivo-dije sonriendo necesitábamos un descanso y algo de ayuda, teníamos la ayuda de Jordan pero no podía estar aquí tanto tiempo.

Nosotros tampoco podíamos estar todo el tiempo que queríamos había llegado solo unas horas después de la huida el nuevo capitán, Victoria Gates, una mujer pequeña pero muy fuerte, con un gran carácter. Tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y llevaba a rajatabla las leyes, no aprobaría para nada lo que estábamos haciendo. Suspiré y me fui a la sala de descanso para hacerme un café lo necesitaba llevábamos horas aquí casi escondidos para investigar a Bracken. Cerré los ojos intentando mantener la calma, cuando de repente una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Detective.

-Señor.

-Tenéis un caso, avisa a Ryan y poneros manos a la obra.

POV KATE

Me desperté sintiendo coquillas en mi nariz, cuando abrí los ojos allí estaba Rick justo a unos centímetros de mi cara, sintiendo su aliento. Me separé de él y me levanté fui hacia la cocina y me preparé un vaso de café me apoyé en la barra de la cocina y cerré los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en los chicos, en como estaría yendo todo. Decidí ponerme a quitar la nieve acumulada en la puerta para mantener la cabeza lejos de Nueva York. Cogí una pala y me puse a quitar la nieve, palazo a palazo librando toda la frustración que tenía dentro.

-Kate ¿qué haces?

-Quitar esto.

-Déjame a mí.

-Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor-le grité dejando caer la pala y entrando dentro.

Me coloqué en la ventana mirando hacia fuera con las brazos cruzados, sabía que Castle no tenía la culpa que me había vuelto a pasar con él pero todo esto me estaba superando, quería volver a casa y no iba a aguantar mucho más. Sentí a Castle en mi espalda acercándose cada vez más, no quería que se acercará más pero no salió nada de mi boca. Castle se colocó justo detrás de mi podía sentir su calor a través de nuestro ropa.

-Kate lo siento-me giré quedando en frente de él.

-Castle tú no tienes la culpa soy yo quien lo siente.

-No, yo te traje aquí sin consultarte, prácticamente te obligue a hacerlo, y sé que quieres estar allí Kate, no voy a impedírtelo más-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se giró hacia la puerta pero lo detuve poniendo una mano en su brazo.

-Castle mírame-no subía la cabeza así que puse una mano en su mejilla acariciándole tiernamente-Castle no me has obligado a nada, me escuchas, yo decidí venir-me miró extrañado-bueno nadie me puso una pistola en la cabeza-le sonreí intentando hacerle sonreír pero seguía impasible-y después yo podría haberme ido Rick pero me he quedado aquí contigo.

-¿Por qué?-le miré extrañado-¿por qué te has quedado?

Había llegado el momento no podía seguir mintiéndole, no podía dejarle así más tiempo era la hora de dar el salto, las palabras se me acumulaban en la boca y se me juntan todas sin poder salir, no sabía cómo hacerlo así que hice lo que pensaba que era lo más fácil y cerré las distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios con los míos. El beso fue suave apenas un rocé, Castle no me correspondió y pensé que me había equivocado, pero le miré a los ojos y de repente vi por fin una sonrisa en su cara, le devolví la sonrisa y vi como Rick volvía a cerrar la brecha juntando nuestras sonrisas en un beso torpe que duró apenas unos segundos. Juntamos nuestras frentes y Rick pasó un brazo por mi espalda acercándome más cerca si eso era posible. Lo vi cerrando los ojos, creo que aún tenía duda sobre aquello, que no se terminaba de fiar de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Rick?

-Um…

-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que estoy en un sueño-dijo sonriendo como un niño en navidad.

-No lo es-dije mientras volvía a besarlo, juntando nuestros labios abrazándonos. Profundizamos el beso juntando nuestras lenguas, enredándose en una dulce tortura, nos alejamos unos segundos después en busca de aire no sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior haciendo que Castle soltará un gemido que me hizo sonreír.

-Eres mala Kate Beckett-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sí?-asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, necesitaba besarlo después de haberlo hecho no podía parar ya me paso la primera vez que le besé en aquel callejón para despistar al de seguridad y estuve a punto de perder la cabeza. Empecé a acercarme otra vez a él cuando de repente sonó el timbre haciéndonos separar de repente, no quedamos congelados uno enfrente del otro.

-Hay alguien ahí-dijo una voz femenina muy suave.

Miré a Castle sorprendida y decidimos ir ambos a abrir la puerta, eso sí mi instinto de policía de proteger al prójimo hizo colocarme delante de él. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y apareció un par de cabezas sonriendo.

-Hola soy Johnny y ella es mi mujer Sophie, vivimos en la casa de al lado y cuando pasan estas tormentas no gusta ver si todo el mundo está bien.

-OH, sí gracias estamos muy bien-dijo Castle mirándome- al ver que no se movían Castle siguió-¿queréis pasar y tomar un café?

-Claro gracias-dijo Sophie mirando a Castle sonriéndole y me puse furiosa parecía que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Entraron y se sentaron en la salita mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina a realizar el café para nuestros invitados, estaba furiosa con ellos por habernos interrumpido.

-Perdón no nos hemos presentado me llamo Richard C…-salí corriendo para interrumpirlos.

-Rook, él es Richard Rook y yo soy su mujer Kate-dije mirándola a ella para dejárselo claro.

-¿Estáis casados? ¿Lleváis mucho? Mi Johnny y yo llevamos siete años ya, y estamos como el primer día.

Miré a Rick no habíamos planeado esto por lo tanto no habíamos decidido nada sobre nuestra historia, así que decidí que sería mejor que fuera él el que contara la historia y yo fui a por los cafés para traerlos.

-Nos conocemos desde hace tres años o así pero estamos recién casados, casi podía decir desde esta mañana-dijo haciendo reír a todos-estamos de luna de miel.

-Oh recuerdo aquellos días-dijo Sophie mirando a su marido.

Me acerque a ellos colocando el café frente a ellos estuvieron hablando por un rato que se me hizo eterno.

-Bueno cariño será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Johnny-todavía nos quedan algunos vecinos a los que visitar.

-Si es verdad ha sido un placer-dijo dándonos la mano.

-Todo un honor.

-Por cierto si necesitas tiempo con otro tío avísame, ya sabes a veces necesitamos tiempo de chicos-dijo Johnny.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Muy bien tú has amigos pero como la líes ya sabes-dijo sonriendo.

-Si no sé cómo lo hacemos pero al final acabamos en el sofá-dijo riéndose Johnny-tu por lo menos tienes un sofá cama eh Rick-dijo guiñándole el ojo. Miré a Castle y vi cómo se negaba a mirarme, él lo sabía me había mentido me lo iba a pagar, nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos vecinos y vi a Castle salir rápidamente de mi lado como si le hubiera dado calambre.

-Quieto ahí-le dije.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, vamos a ver como se porta Kate con Rick tras saber lo del sofá cama jaja. Seguid comentando que mañana tendremos otro nuevo capítulo y veremos qué pasa. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí y espero que sigáis disfrutando de ella hasta el final XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Bueno aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo haber que pasa con el Caskett jaja. Por cierto en cuanto a los anillos es algo que se me había pasado por alto pero seguramente en el próximo capítulo lo solucionaré espero que os guste. Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios ayer día especial para los fanáticos de Castle fue buen día para esta historia, sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

-No tienes nada que decir-le dije intentando poner cara de enfada pero estaba disfrutando mucho de la cara de terror que tenía Castle.

-Yo…K…te lo iba a decir.

-En serio no tienes mejor excusa.

-Pues es tu culpa.

-¿Mía?

-Sí, fui a decírtelo aquel día y, me dijiste casi me suplicaste que querías dormir conmigo-dijo ya recuperando la compostura.

-Claro, ahora yo te lo rogué ¿no?-le dije evitando sonreír ante sus tonterías.

-Sí, y después de lo de antes no lo puedes negar.

-¿Lo de antes?

-Si quieres que te lo recuerde-dijo acercándose más a mí, posando sus manos en mi cintura y tirando un poco de mí para acercar sus labios a los míos, intento profundizar el beso hasta que me separé-¿Qué?-me miró extrañado.

-De lo que me acuerdo es de que dijiste que te ibas a ocupar de quitar la nieve así que vamos-le dije dándome la vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa de mi cara. Castle gruñó desesperado a mi espalda pero salió fuera a recoger la nieve no sé si sería porque necesitaba el aire para mantener la compostura.

Decidí recoger la casa y lavar la ropa para poder ponerme algo antes de ir a hacer algo de compra de lo que fuéramos a necesitar. Recogí las cosas y me vestí cogiendo una de mis sudaderas y salí fuera para llevarle a Castle la suya no había pensado en ello, tenía que estar congelado así que le lleve también un café caliente para que pudiera entrar en calor.

-Hey.

-Hey-dijo sonriendo.

-Pensé que tendrías frío- dije entregándole la sudadera para que se la pusiera, y al ponérsela lo pillé oliéndola-oh, a lo mejor está sucia pensé que como me la puse solo un rato ayer…

-No, huele a ti me gusta-dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-También te he traído esto-le dije entregándole el café.

-Oh, ¿ahora hemos cambiado los papeles?, ¿ahora vas a traérmelo tú?

-No te acostumbres jaja-dije riéndome-voy a ir a hacer la compra ¿te vienes?

-Si déjame que me lave un poco, y soy todo tuyo.

Salió corriendo al interior con el café en su mano, me quedé allí parada había limpiado ya la entrada recogí la pala y me quedé mirando el lago estaba tranquilo, no había estado tan tranquilo desde que llegamos. En ese momento paso un hombre con un perro y me saludó con la cabeza, esto era muy distinto a Nueva York la gente si veía al que pasaba a su lado no había el estrés de Nueva York, esa en el que no te fijabas ni si quisiera en el que estaba a tu lado en el bus, o con todo aquel con el que chocabas por las calles abarrotadas de gente, esto es otro mundo. Pero aun así, me gustaba Nueva York porque era mi hogar, me gustaba el bullicio de la ciudad, estar iluminada a pesar de ser de noche, era mi casa y a pesar de estar bien aquí Nueva York siempre será mi casa. No me di cuenta de que Castle había vuelto hasta que sentí que me abrazaba desde atrás, y me apoyé en su fuerte pecho, siempre lo tenía a él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo…

-Echas de menos tu casa ¿no?

-Si-dije girándome-pero no tiene nada que ver contigo Castle-dije seria para que no le quedaran dudas.

-Lo sé-dijo sonriéndome-te entiendo Kate yo también echo de menos a Alexis, a mi madre y a los chicos, dios echo de menos mi ciudad pero… luego pienso en el motivo por el que estamos aquí y… sé que es donde tengo que estar.

-Vamos tenemos que hacer muchas compras, Jordan se va a arrepentir de darnos la tarjeta-dije sonriendo.

-Creo que voy a ser yo el que me arrepienta.

Fuimos agarrados de la mano durante todo el trayecto pegados a la orilla del lago, me había acercado al agua y para hacer solo unas horas haber estado congelado no estaba muy fría. En unos días estaría perfecta para tomar un baño, tenía muchas ganas de tomar un baño con él. Llegamos a una tienda de ropa donde aparte de comprar alguna ropa más de invierno comprarnos alguna para los próximos días que se esperaban ya algo más cálidos, como no sabíamos hasta cuando estaríamos allí no queríamos que nos pillara en bragas como la última vez. Me quedé mirando un bonito vestido de color azul eléctrico corto pero elegante, era muy bonito. Castle me vio mirarlo y no pudo evitarlo.

-Pruébatelo.

-¿Qué?

-Pruébatelo-dijo señalando el traje.

-Para que, no voy a usarlo.

-Bueno pues hazlo por mí, pruébatelo por gusto mío.

-Castle no voy a…-pero me miro con esa carita de perro abandonado, y ya no pude resistirme-vale solo probármelo.

Me metí en el probador quería verme con ese traje sabía que era perfecto porque me tapaba la herida de bala que estaba entre mis pechos, no me gustaba y sabía que Castle ya la había visto durante las curas pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme como si no fuera a gustarle por eso. Salí con un poco de miedo y timidez y vi a Castle dándome la espalda, hice un ruido para llamar su atención y cuando se giró y me miró se quedó con la boca abierta mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Te ha comida la lengua el gato.

-Yo…Kate…estas increíble.

-Gracias-dije avergonzada.

Se acercó a mí despacio pasito a pasito con cara de embobado hasta que estaba a unos centímetros de mí que se quedó parado.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-En serio-me miro otra vez poniendo morritos y no pude evitar reírme-está bien.

-Prométeme que te lo voy a poder ver puesto en otra ocasión en la que estamos solos-dijo moviendo las cejas.

-En tus sueños.

-En mis sueños no llevas ropa-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo desnudándome con la mirada y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Castle no voy a llevármelo, no voy a tener oportunidad de ponérmelo.

-Si te lo llevas te saco a cenar esta noche.

-Castle…no…

-Me lo has prometido-dijo con cara de pena.

-Yo…vale tú ganas.

-En serio-asentí y me cogió por la cintura levantándome y girándome en círculos a gran velocidad a la vez que daba un gritó de alegría.

-Castle suéltame nos están mirando todo el mundo.

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Nos vamos?

Me volví a cambiar y fuimos a recoger todas nuestras compras y salimos en dirección a la pequeña tienda a la que fui el otro día para comprar la comida que necesitaríamos. Cuando llegué allí estaba el mesero.

-Oh, ya veo que habéis sobrevivido a vuestra primera tormenta en Duluth me alegro-dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola soy Rick el marido de Kate-dijo Castle dándole la mano.

-Encantado de conocerle, por cierto te he conseguido más libretas-Castle me miró sorprendido.

-Es para él-dije señalando a Castle-os dejos con las libretas yo voy a buscar las cosas que necesitaremos-les dije dejando a los dos hombres hablando animadamente.

Al rato salimos en dirección a casa, con Castle muy animado parecía que había encontrado a un amigo con el que tenía cosas en común parecía un niño pequeño todo ilusionado con un juguete nuevo. Nos pusimos a colocar las cosas para poder hacer la comida ya que se nos había echado el tiempo encima.

-He pensado y, no vamos a salir a cenar-le miré extrañada-nos quedaremos aquí te haré la cena y cenaremos fuera.

-Castle hace mucho frío para cenar fuera, además ¿para que entonces el vestido?

-Haré una hoguera en el porche, y ni se te ocurra no ponerte el vestido quiero verte en él.

-Pero…

-Ni pero ni nada-nos quedamos mirando unos segundos intentado averiguar si hablaba en serio y cuando ya vi que no podía hacer nada para echarlo atrás suspiré acepté con la cabeza aunque no estaba muy convencida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo haber cómo sale la cena romántica y haber como soluciono lo de los anillos. Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

POV RICK

Comimos charlando animadamente, conociéndonos un poco mejor aunque ya nos conocíamos bastante. Kate me contaba algunos momentos de su adolescencia, y cuando hablaba de su madre no podía evitar que la cara se le iluminara.

-Tenía que ser increíble.

-Lo era-dijo sonriendo tímidamente-sabes le hubieras encantando.

-Ya si era una fan.

-No me refiero a como… ya sabes cómo mi pareja-dijo bajando la cara avergonzada, no encontraba la forma de llamar a nuestra relación, había cambiado pero no sabíamos como llamarlo, le sonreí agarrándole la mano.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado-me miro extrañada-si como me has dicho era una mujer fuerte, integra y valiente como no iba a gustarme-como no iba a gustarme si su hija se parecía tanto a ella y la quería más que a nadie en este mundo junto a mi pequeña.

-Deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta, para bajar toda esta comida-dijo sonriendo.

-Espérame voy a por la chaqueta.

Me fui corriendo a por la chaqueta y cogí una cámara que había comprado mientras Kate estaba haciendo la compra para la casa. Aunque a Jordan no le pareciera necesario para mí sí lo era, necesitaba tener recuerdos gráficos de estos días aunque nunca podría olvidarme de ningún momento aquí con Kate. Metí la cámara y mi cartera, junto al móvil en una mochila y salí de la casa, Kate me estaba esperando en el camino sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano, la cual me agarro como si fuera un salvavidas. Fuimos agarrados de la mano por todo el paseo del lago hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el puente levadizo. Nos pusimos allí observando como los barcos pasaban surcando el lago a gran velocidad y pitando haciendo delicias a los más pequeños que allí se congregaban y como no a mí, me encantaban esas cosas.

-Has visto Kate, nos han pitado-dije señalando el barco.

-Dios Castle eres un crío-dijo riéndose de mí, le puse morritos y me soltó un pequeño golpe en el brazo sin dejar de reír me encantaba verla reír. La cogí en brazos y la levanté dándole vueltas, todos los niños empezaron a reírse de mis travesuras.

-Castle bájame-dijo sin dejar de patalear, la deje en el suelo y sin soltarla acerque mí frente a la suya y cerré los ojos.

-Eres increíble, Kate-me miró con cariño, con amor.

-Y tú eres un crío-le miré extrañado, y ella me sonrió-y me encanta.

Le devolví la sonrisa, giré a Kate y la puse mirando de nuevo al lago y yo me coloqué justo detrás de ella abrazándole por detrás y colocando mi cabeza en su hombro como dos turistas más enamorados.

-Espera aquí un momento-le dije tras unos segundos y salí disparado hacia unos turistas que estaban en el otro lado del puente.

-Disculpen, ¿hablan mi idioma?-le dije a una chica que no tendría más de diecisiete años.

-Sí…un poco.

-Puedes hacerme una foto con mi chica-le dije señalando a Kate.

-Ok-dijo mientras me seguía hacia donde estaba Kate.

-Kate ven-le dije agarrándole por el brazo.

-Castle ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero una foto.

-De donde has sacado… mejor no quiero saberlo-le sonreí y volví a colocar a Kate delante de mi en la misma postura en la que habíamos estado unos minutos antes, yo abrazándole desde detrás.

-Ok-dijo la chica, le asentí con la cabeza y la chica nos hizo la foto-has salido muy bien.

-Gracias-le dije y antes de moverme para ir a por la cámara le di un beso a Kate suave en sus labios, y luego fui a por la cámara.-Gracias.

-De nada-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el grupo de chicas con las que se encontraban y todas se empezaron a reír y cuchichear.

-Las vuelvo locas-le dije a Kate sonriéndole.

-Si a las niñatas-dijo Kate un poco refunfuñada, girándose hacia la otra parte del puente.

-También a las detectives-dije abrazándola por detrás deteniéndola, la giré y la miré a los ojos-pero a mí solo me gustan las morenas, de ojos verdes, altas y fuertes-le dije sonriéndole-solo me gustas tú Kate-le dije lo más serio que pude. Kate se acercó más y me besó en los labios.

-A mí también me gustas tú.

Le cogí de la mano y seguimos paseando por la zona no nos queríamos alejar mucho. Cuando pasamos un rato más paseando dándonos besos, caricias y arrumacos. Nos fuimos a casa para descansar un poco.

-Kate tienes dos horas para arreglarte antes de que me pase a buscarte.

-De que hablas Castle vivimos en la misma casa-dije riéndose.

-Bueno me da igual me hace ilusión, así que en dos horas estaré aquí, ponte el vestido.

-Ok-dijo ella dándome un suave beso antes de alejarse metiéndose en el cuarto de baño, sabía que se tomaría un buen baño, antes de empezar a arreglarse así que tenía tiempo para conseguir arreglar mi problema. Le había comprado a Kate un traje muy elegante y ahora yo solo tenía unos vaqueros y unas sudaderas para ponerme, necesitaba conseguir algo de ropa. Decidí irme a ver a nuestro vecino Johnny, más o menos podía tener mi talla, crucé los dedos y me dirigí a casa de Johnny. Di en la puerta y me quedé esperando a que alguien me abriera.

-Hola-dijo Sophie abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, esta Johnny-no tenía mucho tiempo que perder aunque no quería ser grosero.

-Si claro, pasa voy a avisarle de que estas aquí- entre dentro de la casa y me hizo pasar en una sala un poco más grande que la nuestra y me senté en un sillón, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo cuando Johnny apareció por la puerta.

-Hola Richard, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ya habéis discutidos-dijo riéndose a la vez que me estrechaba la mano.

-No pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Tú dirás.

-Verás le he prometido a Kate una cita romántica en casa, y bueno me preguntaba si tenías un traje para dejarme… yo…

-Claro, Johnny tiene mucho trajes, espera vamos a ver cuál te queda mejor.

-A estas chicas le dices algo de ropa y se vuelven locas-dijo y no pude evitar sonreír-bueno pues entonces te dejo con ella.

Estuve probándome un montón de trajes estaba ya cansado de tanta ropa y eso que me gustaba estar siempre bien arreglado pero nunca tardaba tanto. Elegimos un traje clásico azul oscuro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, quería ir arreglado pero no demasiado.

-¿Por qué no te duchas aquí?-le mire sin estar muy convencido-así podrás recogerla, como si estuvierais separados ya sabes, no sé me parecía bonito.

-Gracias, creo que aceptaré la oferta-dije sonriéndole.

Me hizo pasar a un cuarto de baño muy bien equipado en el que me duche rápidamente y me coloque el traje que me quedaba como un guante, estaba un poco nervioso, como si fuera mi primera cita, bueno en realidad era nuestra primera cita, la primera cita con la mujer de mi vida tenía derecho a estar nervioso. Cogí la ropa con la que llegué y se me calló algo del bolsillo, era una cajita de joyería. El día que salimos a comprar el traje pasamos por una joyería y mientras Kate estaba ocupada con algunas compras no pude evitar entrar y comprar nuestros anillos de casado, había estado muy emocionado a la hora de comprarlos aunque fuera una farsa. No sabía cómo dárselos a Kate pero pensé que durante la cena sería un buen momento. Salí del baño y allí estaban esperando nuestros adorables vecinos.

-Y bueno como me veo.

-Estás increíble Rick.

-Oye me voy a poner nervioso-dijo Johnny a lo que Sophie le contestó acariciándole la cara-tío te podías haber afeitado un poco.

-Yo…-en otro momento lo hubiera hecho pero Jordan me aconsejó que me la dejara y no quería correr riesgos-a ella le gusta.

-Am entonces me calló.

-Te he traído esto-dijo Sophie acercando un ramo de rosas.

-Oh es precioso que te debo.

-No nada estamos encantados.

-Pero te debo una Sophie.

-Disfruta de la noche y con eso me vale.

-Es una romanticona-dijo Johnny.

Le di la mano a él y un beso en la mejilla a ella y salí disparado a la puerta de nuestra casa, llegaba con cinco minutos de adelanto, al final había tenido que pedir comida para llevar y había puesto unas velas y encendido una hoguera cerca del porche pero poco más, ya otro día le haría una buena cena. Estaba muy nervioso a pesar de que no hacía el frío de los días anteriores aún la noche era fresca, pero yo sudaba como un cerdo. Levanté mi mano y golpee con ella en la puerta, y espere nervioso a que ella abriera la puerta. Me puse a mirarme los zapatos cuando Kate abrió la puerta levanté la mirada poco a poco subiendo desde sus pies hasta sus ojos y… estaba increíble.

-Yo…


	23. Capítulo 23

**Bueno pues llegó la cena, espero que os guste el capítulo lo he intentado hacer de la mejor manera posible. Gracias por seguir comentando.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

-Otras vez te han comido la lengua un gato-dijo Kate sonriendo pero un poco con timidez y vergüenza.

-Eres preciosa Kate-le dije con cara de tonto, porque tenía que tenerla, se me caía la baba viendo a Kate así vestida y lo había hecho para estar conmigo.

-¿Tanto te cabía en la maleta?-dijo señalando mi traje.

-Oh, no es una larga historia, ah te he traído esto-dije entregándole el ramo de rosas.

-Oh, son muy bonitas Rick-dios dejo caer mi nombre de su boca y ya no podía babear más, era el hombre más afortunado y más feliz del mundo.

-Me permites-le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo para que se agarrara a mi.

Salimos hacia la zona del porche donde tenía colocado dos pequeñas sillas al lado de una mesa y alrededor de ello un montón de velas encendidas y la hoguera justo delante de la mesa para poder mantenernos lo más calientes posibles.

-Dios Castle es precioso-dijo sonriendo, me volví y le miré a los ojos y ella se acercó más dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

-Bien verás no he tenido tiempo para hacerte algo para la cena… y yo… lo siento sé que te lo he prometido pero…

-Rick no pasa nada vale, me vale con la compañía-dios quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

-He pedido comida-le sonreí-tu favorita chino.

-Chino, perfecto por lo menos no estaremos toda la noche en el baño-dijo mientras avanzaba para coger sitio.

-Jaja muy graciosa-corrí para agarrarle la silla como todo un caballero, Kate me miró moviendo la cabeza.

Me senté en la mesa y casi me caigo para atrás y Kate no pudo evitar reírse aunque intento taparse la boca para que no la viera, le eche una mirada de odio y me sonrió pidiéndome perdón.

-Castle pareces como si fuera tu primera cita.

-No, no es la primera pero… es la más importante para mí Kate, quiero que sea mi última primera cita-le dije sonriendo.

-Yo…-le puse la mano en el brazo interrumpiéndola, no quería que se sintiera incómoda.

-¿Empezamos a cenar?, ¿quieres vino?-asintió con la cabeza y serví en las dos copas.

-Por nosotros.

-Por nosotros-le dije haciendo chocar nuestras copas.

Cenamos tranquilos, sin que nadie nos molestara como en los viejos tiempos hacíamos en la comisaria. Cuando acabamos me lleve las cosas dentro y la deje allí de pie mirando hacia el lago. Llegue cinco minutos después y ella seguía en la misma postura no quería molestarla, me puse a su lado en la barandilla mirando hacia el agua pero sin decirle nada, espere a que ella hablara.

-Echo de menos la comisaria…-me miró y no sé qué vio en mi mirada pero de repente-no quiero decir que este mal aquí Castle-dijo cogiéndome de la mano y acariciándomela-pero aquello es mi vida, empezó por el caso de mi madre, pero…ahora soy policía es lo que soy y no me siento bien sin hacer nada.

-Lo sé, por eso aún estoy a tu lado Kate porque sé que mejor que nadie tienes un buen fin para lo que haces, quieres dar un cierre a las familias-no quise decir eso en realidad quería decirle que por eso estaba enamorado de ella, pero no quería precipitarme, no quería aligerar tanto las cosas y acabar cagándola.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Oh, esto es una manta pensé que podríamos ver las estrellas, ya sabes en Nueva York es difícil apreciarla y… ¿Qué?

-Eres un cursi-dijo cabeceando-pero me gustas, sabes nadie ha sido así conmigo.

-Entonces… que me dices-le dije señalando las mantas.

Cogí una manta y unos cojines y los eche en el suelo cerca de la hoguera para mantenernos calientes, pero al colocarla se me cayó del bolsillo la cajita con los anillos me tiré corriendo al suelo para cogerla y cuando miré hacia arriba allí estaba Kate gusto delante de mí y mirándome con cara de sorpresa, la verdad es que parecía una pedida de mano.

-Yo…esto no es lo que parece-dije a la vez que me levantaba-quiero decir me gustaría hacerlo alguna vez…pero ahora no es el momento ¿no?

-No, no es el momento-dijo sonriéndome-¿Entonces?-dijo señalando con la cabeza la cajita.

-Oh es por todo esto-dije señalando la casa y a nosotros-por la farsa, si estamos casados necesitamos anillos…pensé… puede que no haya sido buena idea.

-No-dijo cogiéndome la mano-tienes razón-dijo colocando su mano abierta hacia mí con los dedos extendidos. Cogí la caja y casi se me vuelve a caer de las manos.

-Mejor la dejo aquí-dije colocándola encima de la mesa y reí con una risa nerviosa y cogiendo el suyo, se lo coloque despacio como si estuviéramos en el altar y con él le hiciera una promesa de amor para siempre. Luego ella cogió el otro y me lo coloco a la misma velocidad que yo antes y con mucho amor acariciando mi mano. Tras ese acto estábamos un poco nerviosos y emocionados, no nos atrevíamos ni a mirarnos a los ojos. Así que tome yo la decisión e hice un movimiento.

Me senté encima de la manta y le ofrecí a Kate una mano, que ella acepto al instante y se sentó a mi lado. Me tumbe y Kate hizo lo propio, cogí la otra manta y nos la eche por encima para taparnos y protegernos del frío de la noche. Me tumbe y al instante Kate se acomodó colocando su cabeza en mi hombro y pasó un brazo por mi cintura abrazándome yo hizo lo propio y la abracé como pude. Estábamos muy a gusto y la noche estaba despejada y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

-Ahora que me vas a contar cual es cada estrellas y la historia de cada una-dijo sonriendo.

-Me has quitado la sorpresa-dije haciendo reír a ambos.

-La noche has sido increíble Castle.

-Sí, gracias por acepta esta locura, y bueno también tenemos que dar las gracias a nuestros nuevos vecinos.

-Eng?

-Si bueno las flores, las velas, el traje todo prestado.

-Dios en serio has ido a pedirles un traje.

-Quería estar a la altura de ti, y pensé que ir en pijama o con una sudadera pues íbamos a quedar un poco raro.

-Jaja-se río-en serio no ha sido un poco raro.

-¿Qué dices? Si estaban deseando que fuéramos, por lo visto son muy románticos. Deberíamos volver alguna vez para contarle nuestra verdadera historia van a fliparlo.

-Ya te digo-dijo a la vez que los dos sonreíamos.

Kate se acomodó colocando su codo en mi pecho y colocando encima la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos, me acarició mi barba ya de unos días, me la recortaba un pelín pero hacía demasiado que no la tenía tan larga, me picaba bastante pero entendía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por evitar que nos pillaran.

-Sabes me recuerda a cuando llegaste-la mire extrañado-la barba, cuando llegaste tenías un poco de barba ¿te acuerdas?

-O sí-dije riéndome.

-Me parecía sexy.

-En serio.

-Si me gustaba, pero luego eras un gilipolla, así que pues ya no me gustabas.

-Am todavía crees que lo soy.

-No ahora creo que eres un tipo increíble.

-Pero ya no tan sexy ¿no?-dije sonriendo.

-No me pareces aún más sexy, aunque no pienso volver a decírtelo, no quiero aumentar tu ego que ya es bastante grande-dijo riéndose.

-Jaja muy graciosa, pero ya lo has dicho y pienso recordártelo todos los días-Kate me golpeo suavemente en el hombre.

-Eres un bobo.

Nos colocamos otra vez mirando las estrellas abrazados estábamos muy a gusto era un momento perfecto, que dijo un día perfecto, no iba a olvidarme de él en mi vida. Empezó a hacer un poco de frío y no quería que cogiéramos frío.

-Kate, Kate-le dije susurrando pero no contestaba se había quedado dormida, la agarré con cuidado, cogiéndola en brazos y la deposite con cuidado en la cama le quité el vestido con cuidado. Kate hacía ruiditos muy graciosos, le coloque un pijama como pude y la arrope con las mantas.

Salí fuera y me puse a lavar las cosas que habíamos utilizado y a recoger las mantas y los cojines que teníamos tirado. Apagué la hoguera y entré dentro de casa en el mismo momento en que sonó el teléfono.

-Castle-dije como siempre.

-Oh pensé que eras el señor Rook-dijo un voz conocida seguro que con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh si Jordan lo siento es que es la costumbre.

-Si pues ten cuidado como alguien te llame así y tú respondas vamos a tener problemas.

-No, de verdad es que ha sido un largo día.

-Todo bien-pensé si podía decírselo o no, decidí que era mejor hablarlo primero con Kate.

-No, solo que después de dos días encerrados pues necesitaba aprovechar la calle, y me abre pasado dicen que ya no tengo edad.

-jaja ¿Cómo estas Kate?

-Bien, creo que bastante bien. ¿Cómo está la investigación?

-De momento todo estar un poco parado, tenemos algo por ahí pero no sabemos si podremos sacar algo en claro, los chicos cada vez lo tienen más complicado con la nueva capitana.

-Dura.

-Bueno le gusta que se cumplan las reglas.

-Puf seguro que nos llevaríamos muy bien-dije y nos reímos los dos.

-No tengo mucho que contar, solo era para saber si seguías vivo.

-Pues si, vivo estoy-aunque no sabía si iba a sobrevivir mucho más a tener a Kate así cerquita de mí, me volvía loco, pero si moría moriría de amor.

-Cuando tenga algo te llamo.

-Jordan…

-¿Si?

-Como esta.

-Está bien, no te preocupes cuidan los unos de los otros.

Colgué el teléfono y me senté en el sillón mi pequeña estaba bien, estaban cuidando de ella. A pesar de que todo estaba bien no podía dejar de echar de menos a mi pequeña y de querer protegerla, seguramente no podría hacer su vida normal sin dejar de pensar en cómo estaría su padre, espero que Jordan por lo menos le diga que estoy bien. Me levanté me quité el traje colocándolo en la silla y me metí en la cama justo detrás de Kate quien al sentirme pegó su espalda a mi pecho y nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno un poco cursi creo que algunos momentos jaja pero creo que la relación va viento en popa, a ver qué pasa los siguientes días. Próximo capítulo el lunes, hasta entonces espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Bueno pues un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste, creo que con este capítulo empiezan ya a moverse cosas del caso, pero también hay mucho Caskett. Gracias por seguir comentando.**

POV RICK

Habían pasado unos días y el tiempo había mejorado lo suficiente como para que se pudiera estar en manga corta. Con Kate iba todo bien, que digo bien perfecto, habíamos mantenido alguna conversación seria y habíamos hablado un poco de lo que estábamos haciendo. Decidimos ir despacio y no contarlo de momento hasta que no volviéramos a casa. Habíamos estado muy cariñosos durante estos días, no pensaba que Kate fuera tan cariñosa ambos necesitábamos cariño en estos momentos y como solo estábamos los dos pues me aprovechaba de la situación. Al final, de verdad, parecía que estábamos de luna de miel, aunque si de verdad estuviéramos de luna de miel no la sacaría de la habitación sonreí antes esa ocurrencia.

-De que te estarás acordando-dijo Kate apareciendo por detrás.

-No quieres saberlo-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-He pensado que podíamos aprovechar el sol y tomar un baño.

-Pero aun así tiene que estar el agua congelada.

-No te atreves.

-Por verte en biquini vamos lo que sea-dije levantando las cejas.

-Bueno no tengo así que me daré un baño con la camiseta puesta…

-Kate si quieres vamos antes de compras.

-No… está bien solo por un día no vamos a hacer gastos tontos-dijo de forma seca casi enfadada.

-Vale como quieras, voy a ir a preparar las cosas-le dije dándole un beso suave en los labios.

No sabía que le pasaba, no entendía porque se había puesto así, pero en fin solo quería disfrutar del día luego si veía que estaba mejor ya se lo preguntaría. Me puse un bañador y una camiseta y me fui a coger unas toallas. Cuando salí Kate estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina pensativa, llevaba una camiseta azul celeste y un pantalón a juego, le queda fantástico, habían pasados ya unos días desde que podía tocarla y besarla y puf… no sabía cómo podía aguantar tanto, como podía mantener la mente fría teniendo a una chica así a mi lado. Pero habían decidido ir lento y Kate parecía un poco reacia a tomar el tema así que preferí aguantar, aunque cada vez se me hacía más difícil, había momentos en los que nos estábamos besando y no podía evitar volverme loco, ya llevaba alguna que otra ducha fría. Me acerque por detrás y le coloque un besito justo detrás de la oreja, que hizo estremecerse.

-Nos vamos.

-Bien-dijo aún pensativa.

Le cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos por el camino a la orilla del lago, coloque dos toallas en la arena para poder tumbarnos. Me senté en una y Kate cogió la suya y la junto más aún a la mía, dejándolas pegadas y me sonrió. Nos colocamos uno enfrente al otro apoyados en un brazo. Kate me acarició la mejilla con amor.

-Me estoy acostumbrado a la barba.

-¿Si?-ella asintió-yo no termino de hacerme a ella.

-Bueno esperemos que ya quede poco.

-Si-dije con tristeza, echaba de menos a mi niña, a mi madre y a los chicos pero aún así tengo miedo de que esto se acabe cuando volvamos a casa, que cuando volvamos piense que allí no puede funcionar.

-Ey! ¿Estás bien?

-Si, vamos a tomar un baño.

-Ok.

Me quité la camiseta y me metí en el agua junto a Kate que solo se quito el pantalón dejándose la camiseta. Estábamos solos, es una zona privada que pertenece a la casa por lo tanto nadie nos veía, no había nadie cerca de donde estábamos. Kate empezó a moverse, a nadar hacia dentro yo me quede en una zona donde daba en el suelo. Cuando se cansó volvió nadando a mi lado con una sonrisa en la cara se le veía feliz.

-Dios Castle esto es increíble.

-Sí aunque está un poco fría-dije tiritando.

-Eres un quejica, y claro si no te mueves, ven-me cogió de la mano y estuvimos un rato jugando en el agua como dos niños.

-Ya estás cansado abuelo.

-Ven-le dije atrayéndola hacia mí haciéndola reír.

Le besé suavemente los labios, degustándonos ambos. Empezamos a profundizar el beso juntando nuestras lenguas en un duelo sin fin. Estaba empezando a subir la temperatura, seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos debajo del agua, y ya no podía más necesitaba sentirla. Pase mis manos por debajo de la camiseta por sus costados y empecé a subir la camiseta sin dejar de besarla, y de repente Kate se apartó y se alejó de mí, saliendo del agua hacia la toalla y de ahí al interior de la casa. Me quedé dentro del agua como un tonto necesitaba relajarme, no sabía que había hecho mal, no entendía nada pero sabía que la había cagado acelerando las cosas. Cuando conseguí recuperarme salí del agua cogí la camiseta y la toalla y me marche a la casa. No tuve que entrar, Kate estaba en la hamaca de fuera de la casa, suspiré y me coloqué delante de ella, quería que me mirara.

-Kate mírame por favor-seguía sin levantar la cabeza, sabía que tenía que estar llorando, no podía pensar en que Kate estuviera así por mi culpa.

-Lo siento-dijo en un suspiro de voz que casi no oí, me agache y coloque con cuidado mis manos en sus rodillas.

-Kate, no entiendo. Mírame vale, dime que te pasa por favor.

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir y no pude evitarlo la abracé fuerte intentándola calmar.

La levante y me senté en la hamaca colocándola encima de mí, en seguida Kate se abrazó a mi espalda escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. Espere a que se tranquilizara cuando vi que ya estaba más tranquila la separé despacio y coloque mi mano en su barbilla levantándosela. Mirándole a los ojos le acaricié la mejilla borrándole toda huella de sus lágrimas.

-Kate siento…

-No, tú no tienes la culpa, yo… no quiero que lo veas-dijo susurrando.

-No entiendo, que no quieres que vea.

-Mi herida, la cicatriz-dijo susurrando y agachando la cabeza.

-Kate ya la he visto.

-Pero… no en ese sentido… ya sabes… tu siempre habías fantaseado con la antigua Beckett, de esa ya no queda mucho, estoy rota Rick.

-Sh! Para mi eres perfecta-le dije subiéndole de nuevo la cara para mirarle a los ojos y viera que lo decía en serio-eres la mujer más increíble con la que he estado Kate, nada en ti podría parecerme feo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-le miré y volví a hacer mi intento, volví a colocar mis manos en su costado sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojos aún había un atisbo de duda pero me dio permiso con la cabeza y continué, terminé de levantar la camiseta y seguí mirando a los ojos, poco a poco fui bajando la mirada posándola por su pecho y su torso, volví a mirarla a los ojos y acerque mis labios a su cicatriz besándola lentamente. Levanté la mirada y vi como Kate había cerrado los ojos intentando sentir, y yo rezaba porque hubiera sentido todo lo que quería demostrarle con aquel pequeño gesto. Volví a levantar la mirada y vi como Kate mi miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, acerque mis labios a los suyos besándole suavemente.

-No me equivocaba-Kate me miraba extrañada-eres preciosa Kate.

Kate me sonrió y nos besamos despacio no quería volver a cagarla, entendía que era mejor ir despacio que cuando llegara el momento llegaría y lo tomarían desde ahí con calma. Pasamos el resto del día allí abrazados y tumbados en la hamaca viendo como el día iba pasando.

POV ESPOSITO

Estábamos en la comisaria rellenando unos papeles, estábamos a la espera de noticias de Jordan sobre una noticia que podía ayudarnos con el caso de Kate, pero de momento nada y habían pasado días. Puf suspiré y me levanté a por un café, esperando a Ryan. Cuando volví con el café Ryan ya había vuelto de entregar algunos documentos a Gates y se le veía con mala cara.

-Que pasa te ha dado por el culo-dije sonriendo.

-Cállate mejor, la próxima vez te toca a ti. Dios me hubiera gustado ver a Kate enfrentarse a Gates.

-Dios sería increíble, como echo de menos a mi chica.

-Yo también y a Castle también.

-Crees que alguien habrá ganado ya la apuesta o que nadie podrá ganarla ya.

-Espero haber ganado ya la apuesta y que estén juntos, porque la opción de que haya matado a Castle no me gusta tanto tendremos que meternos en otro lío para ocultar el cadáver.

-Pues si-dije y ambos nos reímos.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono interrumpiendo nuestra charla amena, me recosté en la silla y coloque mis piernas encima de la mesa y cogí el móvil.

-Detective Esposito al habla.

-Soy Lanie.

-Oh! Tengo que hacer un poco de papeleo aún pero si…

-No, estoy en una escena del crimen.

-Desde cuando nos avisas tú-dije levantándome para coger una libreta para apuntar la dirección.

-Se trata de Kate… es Madox, la víctima es Madox.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos a ver qué ha pasado con Madox y como continúa nuestra parejita. COMENTARIOS son muy esperados. XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Bueno aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo de la historia empieza el baile jaja. Bueno espero que os siga gustando la historia, y gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 25**

POV RYAN

Llegamos a la escena del crimen en poco tiempo gracias a que a estas horas de la noche ya no había tráfico. Nada más bajar pudimos divisar la zona acotada por la policía y Lanie estaba allí. Por el camino habíamos llamado a Jordan para que nos ayudara, no era nuestro caso y eso nos perjudicaría a la hora de querer enterarnos de todo. Lanie salió a nuestro encuentro nada más vernos bajarnos del coche.

-Chicos las cosas esta fea-dijo tras abrazarse a Esposito.

-¿Quién esta a cargo?

-Espero que en poco vosotros, es el agente Mathew el que está al mando-era un policía que no gustaba mucho al resto de policías le habían caído alguna que otra denuncia y también caían sobre él alguna acusación de corrupción pero no habían sido probada, es la clase de policía que no queríamos cerca.

-De puta madre-maldijo Esposito.

-Tenemos a Jordan de camino nos ayudará.

-Si pero Mathew no va a parar no la va a liar ya te lo digo.

-Puede ser, ¿Qué nos vamos a encontrar Lanie?

-Sería mejor que lo vierais, no tiene ni un hueso sano, y por último lo que lo mató es un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

-Dios le han sacado todo-gritó Esposito.

-¿Qué?

-Lo han golpeado para sacarle lo que supiera.

-Pero está muerto quizás no dijera nada.

-La bala en la cabeza, eso significa que lo hizo, acabaron con su sufrimiento tras soltar lo que sabía-maldijo Espo.

-Entonces…

-Entonces ya sabe que vamos tras él y que Kate y Castle están vivos-terminé por ella.

-Joder.

-Si joder.

En ese momento llegó Jordan a donde nos encontrábamos, se acercó a nosotros y nos hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos.

-¿Quién está al cargo aquí?-gritó para que todos le oyeran.

-Yo-gritó autoritario Mathew.

-Bien pues soy la agente especial Jordan, y a partir de ahora soy yo la que está al mando-lo dijo suavemente para que lo entendiera bien.

-Eso no…

-Me da igual lo que creas o lo que quieras, este es mi caso así que fuera de aquí ya.

Mathew se fue maldiciendo llevándose a su equipo le había dejado en ridículo delante de su gente y eso dolía. Cuando se largaron de allí todos nos juntamos en la cinta policial.

-Dios has estado increíble.

-Normalmente no lo hubiera hecho así, pero he leído su historial por el camino y no me gustan los policías como él.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Esposito.

-Bien ahora que tenemos aquí.

-Es Madox lo han torturado hasta la muerte, al final murió de un disparo en la cabeza.

-Lo saben todo ¿no?

-Sí, tenemos que organizarnos para el ataque, irán a por nosotros y a por ellos.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que llamarles.

POV RICK

Me levanté para hacerle el desayuno quería llevárselo a la cama, realice todo lo necesario para un desayuno completo y por su supuesto su café lo metí todo en una bandeja y lo llevé a la habitación. Kate estaba dormida boca abajo abrazada a la almohada estaba adorable, deje la bandeja en la mesa y me senté en la cama cerca de ella. Empecé a besarle detrás de la oreja, cosa que le hizo cosquilla porque empezó a moverse pero sin terminar de despertarse. Le acaricié suavemente colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y acerque mis labios a los de ella y casi susurrando la llamé por su nombre. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. En cuanto me vio sonrió con los ojos aún casi cerrados por el sueño.

-Hola Bella durmiente.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo.

-Te he hecho el desayuno.

-Oh, gracias-me miró y tiró de mí hacia ella dándome un beso en los labios-de verdad gracias ven conmigo-dijo tirando de mí tumbándome a su lado.

Cogí la bandeja y se la puse encima de las rodillas la sujete mientras Kate cogía su taza de café y se la llevaba a los labios saboreando el gusto a café. Comimos compartiendo la comida entre risas y besos. Kate se levantó y se colocó a ahorcajada sobre mí, dios era tan sexy. Colocó sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a acariciarme los pelos cortos que se reunían en la parte de mi cuello, se sentía tan bien.

-Eres increíble Kate.

-Jaja eres demasiado fácil Castle-los dos sonreímos y acercamos nuestras bocas para compartir un beso que se prolongó demasiado para mí porque estaba a punto de estallar. Me separé de ella soltando un suspiro.

-Ummm sabes a café.

-Y tú, me encanta-ambos reímos- quiero hacerlo-le miré sorprendido-quiero que me hagas el amor Rick-me moví nervioso-no ahora-dijo riendo al ver mi nerviosismo.

-Kate no hace falta que…

-No, lo hago porque quiero porque lo necesito-dijo con timidez, y no pude más que sonreír era adorable.

-No sabes cuánto lo necesito yo-dije suspirando-pero si necesitas tiempo…

-No, esta noche, quiero que sea especial.

-Oh, ahora eres tú la cursi de la relación.

-No eso contigo es imposible-dijo riendo a carcajada, y verla así riendo encima de mis piernas y nuestros pechos juntos era la situación más excitante de mi vida.

Se levantó y ella me ayudo a levantarme me costó un poco levantarme porque mi pequeño amigo había hecho acto de presencia la dejé arreglando las cosas de la habitación y yo salí con la bandeja para limpiar los platos y recoger el desastre que había formado en la cocina y así relajarme un poco, porque estar cerca de ella iba a matarme. Estaba entretenido en ello cuando sentí como el móvil me vibraba en el bolsillo, tenía que ser importante ya que había hablado con Jordan hacia nada. Cogí el móvil y salí fuera de la casa para hablar sin que Kate pudiera escucharnos.

-Cast…Rook al habla.

-Muy bien Castle vas mejorando.

-Bueno tú deberías llamarme Rook para que fuera más…

-Céntrate vale, te llamo porque es importante lo que tengo que decirte y tiene que ser rápido.

-Dime.

-Hemos encontrado a Madox…

-Ha vuelto.

-¿Me dejas terminar?

-Si lo siento.

-Hemos encontrado a Madox muerto-di un gritó de sorpresa que tapé enseguida metiéndome el puño en la boca-eso no es lo peor, lo saben todo lo torturaron hasta sacarle lo que sabían. Saben que estáis vivos y saben…

-Sabe que vamos tras él, sabe que sabemos quién es…

-¿Quién es quién?-dijo Kate apareciendo por detrás y asustándome.

-Dios Kate que susto me has dado-dije intentado sonar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque noté como mi voz sonaba algo forzada.

-Castle no me vengas con tonterías vale, ya me habéis mentido bastante, así que ahora quiero saberlo todo-dijo entrando dentro de la casa, supuse que estaría buscando un cuchillo por si me negaba, trague saliva intentado relajarme.

-Jordan aquí Houston tenemos un problema.

-Creo que solo puedo desearte suerte.

-Bueno si no volvemos a hablar solo quiero que le digas a mi hija que la quiero vale-dije volviendo a tragar saliva.

-Mantenla allí cueste lo que cueste, ahora más que nunca tenemos que tenerla allí, lejos…

-Si es muy fácil decirlo, te dejo no quiero enfadarla más…

-Cuídate.

-Tened cuidado, vale-dije colgando, suspiré intentado conseguir el valor necesario para entrar ahí dentro y enfrentarme a la detective Kate Beckett, ahora lo tenía claro pasara lo que pasara ya podía olvidarme de la noche de amor, iba a ver guerra pero lejos de la cama. Entre en casa y allí estaba Kate en la cocina cruzada de brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Bueno que os ha parecido? Veremos a ver si sale vivo de esta, toca hablar serio de una vez por toda, o les hace más fuerte o se acaba todo.**

**COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Bueno capítulo de pelea entre los amantes a ver como acaba la cosa. Aunque estas cosas no suelen acabar muy bien entre ellos, veremos a ver como acaban. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Cuando miré a Kate y vi como me miraba sabía que se había roto algo en nuestra relación, la había decepcionado, la había mentido. Miré avergonzado hacia a mis pies, no sabía como contárselo, no sabía que hacer para no perderla.

-Habla-dijo con voz enfadada pero tranquila, me encantaba verla así pero no conmigo.

-Yo…-suspiré-lo siento…

-No quiero que me digas que lo sientes quiero que me cuentes todo, ya me habéis tratado bastante como una tonta, te has divertido ¡eng!

-No yo…

-¡No qué eng! Te has aprovechado de que no sabía nada.

-No vale Kate yo te q…-iba a decirle que la quería pero no quería decírselo en este momento, yo quería un momento feliz pero…quizás ese momento ya no fuera a llegar-sabes que sobre nosotros no te he mentido.

-Qué no me has mentido.

-No, Kate como puedes pensar eso-dije intentando acercarme a ella pero ella dio un paso para atrás alejándose de mí, me sentí fatal.

-Da igual esto que teníamos estaba rodeado de mierda y mentiras se ha visto salpicado por todas las mentiras que me has dicho.

-Yo…Kate siento haberte mentido pero…nunca te he mentido sobre lo que siento-le miré a los ojos mientras se lo decía, vi un atisbo de duda pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió la dura detective Kate Beckett.

-Dejémoslo, cuéntame que me habéis ocultado.

-Vale, yo… por donde empiezo…-me miró cabreada y no quería seguir estirando la goma no fuera a romperse-vale mira los chicos…los chicos atraparon a Madox-fue a interrumpirme pero le pare con la mano-si quieres que te lo cuente todo déjame hacerlo de un tirón si no…

-Vale suelta-suspiré antes de continuar.

-Cogieron a Madox, y sabíamos que daba igual cogerlo que si no era él sería otro no pararía, queríamos mantenerte a salvo-dije en un hilo de voz-hicimos un trato con él el nombre de quien estaba detrás de esto a cambio de su libertad.

-Y os lo dijo-dijo sorprendida-asentí con la cabeza-y me lo ocultasteis, lo más importante de mi vida y vosotros me lo ocultasteis. ¿Quién es? Dime su nombre-gritó enfadada no la había visto así nunca estaba muy dolida y yo era el causante de ese dolor.

-Wii…William Bracken.

-William Bracken.

-Si el senador-le dije y Kate puso una gran cara de sorpresa, se quedó paralizada no me hablaba ni lloraba, ni gritaba estaba paralizada. Hasta que de repente cogió se levantó e iba directa a la salida de la casa. La cogí del brazo escuchaba la frase de Jordan ante todo tienes que mantenerla allí.

-Kate por favor todavía no te he contado todo.

-Hay más.

-Jordan me ha llamado para decirme que Madox ha… sido torturado, no estamos a salvo ninguno estamos a salvo, sabe que estamos vivos y que sabemos quién es-eso le sorprendió también pero no le paralizó y volvió a zafarse de mi agarre.

-Déjame Castle.

-Solo dime a dónde vas.

-Necesito estar sola, vale porque si no, no sé qué voy a hacer…

-Vale pero si me prometes que vas a volver.

-Castle suéltame…

-Por favor.

-Y porque debía…-me miró y parece que tuvo un poco de compasión conmigo-vale te promete que volveré, ahora me dejas irme.

-Si lo siento, pero Kate necesito que sepas…-pero no me dejo terminar, no me dejo decírle que la amaba y que la necesitaba a salvo, que no podría vivir sin haber hecho lo posible por mantenerla viva. Pero ahora Kate había desapareció a la luz del sol camino al lago, y yo cerré la puerta y me deje caer en la primera silla que encontré y me puse a llorar no podía aguantar más la había cagado, había perdido a la mujer de mi vida y encima la había puesto en peligro, porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás iba a volver a casa.

POV KATE

Me sentía engañada y… dios no sabía cómo me sentía me dolía la traición, el engaño el mantenerme al margen, pero lo que más me dolía era que fuera él, él me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo que me haría daño. Él era mi pareja y ahora en todos los sentidos y no podía entender como me había engañada como había conseguido mantenerme al margen durante todo este tiempo, había tenido la oportunidad de contarme todo muchas veces pero no lo había hecho, no tenía excusas. Pateé la arena del enojo que tenía no le había querido escuchar no quería escuchar sus excusas. Daba igual sus razones me había engañado y con eso ya me bastaba para estar enfadada. Pero luego no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que me había contado, si era verdad todos estaban en peligro y esta vez de verdad. Tenía que volver a casa a enfrentarme a ellos, en especial a él, no podía permitir que ninguno de mi familia corriera peligro no podía estar más tiempo aquí lejos de la realidad. Me acerque corriendo a la casa tenía que recoger mis cosas para largarme de allí. Entre en la habitación para recoger mis cosas, Castle estaba justo detrás de mí.

-¿Kate que haces?

-Recoger mis cosas ¿no lo ves?

-Si lo veo pero ¿para qué?-le miré como diciendo ¿en serios no lo sabes?-no puedes.

-¿Por qué?-dije girándome y gritándole, pero al ver su cara de dolido por un momento sentí pena por él, compasión.

-Porque… me lo prometiste.

-No yo te prometí que volvería e vuelto y ahora me voy.

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras yo me voy.

-Kate por favor-dijo tirando del brazo, hice un gesto para que me soltara y me soltó tenía de nuevo esa cara de dolor, se lo merecía por haberme engañado me recordaba a mí misma pero no podía evitar que me doliera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No hay avión hasta mañana por la mañana, quédate esta noche para pensarlo y luego…

-Castle no lo entiendes ¿no?, todos allí están en peligro por mi culpa, soy yo la que debería estar allí.

-Lo único que conseguirás será que te maten.

-Prefiero morir que quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como matan a mi familia, y a la tuya Castle no lo entiendes.

-Sí, lo entiendo-le mire extrañada-y no te voy a impedir que mañana te vayas si es lo que quieres pero mañana, por favor.

Lo pensé detenidamente, la verdad no tenía otra elección la forma más rápida de llegar era vía avión y hasta mañana por la mañana no salía ninguno. Suspiré y me senté en la cama, estaba muy cansada por el día que habíamos vivido. Me derrumbe en la cama y deje la cabeza agachada, empecé a pasarme las manos por el pelo estaba muy cansada.

-Kate porque no descansas un poco.

-No estoy bien.

-No seas tan cabezona, vale-dijo enfadado-lo siento-dijo suspirando-tomate un baño y descansa un poco voy a hacer algo para comer.

Se fue dejándome allí sola y le tome la palabra, cogí una toalla y me metí en la bañera para tomar un baño. Llené la bañera con agua caliente, metí el pie para tomar la temperatura, estaba perfecta me encantaría poder tener un buen libro para leerlo con una buena copa de vino. Suspiré y me quité la ropa suavemente, me sentía cansada y fatal, no me gustaba discutir con Castle pero en estos momentos no podía ni hablar con él. Abrí el mueble del cuarto de baño para coger el gel y la esponja y algo se cayó golpeando mi pie. Me agaché para cogerlo y era la libreta que le traje a Rick. Estaba tentada de abrirla y leerlo pero Castle no me había dado permiso y no quería… qué coño necesitaba leer y que mejor que notas de mi escritor favorito. Me la llevé hacia la bañera me tumbe y empecé a sentir como mis músculos empezaban a relajarse. Abrí la libreta con temor a lo que podía leer en ella, no creía que estuviera bien hacerlo pero… ahora mismo solo podía pensar en una cosa y necesitaba relajarme y para ello necesitaba sus libros y a falta de sus libros cualquier cosa escrito por él bienvenido sea. Abrí la libreta y de repente me di cuenta de que había sido una equivocación, más que notas sobre su próximo libro era un diario de lo que habíamos vivido allí, era un diario de sus sentimientos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Drama y pelea de pareja, a ver qué sucede a partir de aquí, veremos a ver que os lo que estaba escrito en la famosa libretita, o si Kate consigue aguantar sin leerla. Veremos a ver si al final no se carga a Castle jaja. Comentarios bienvenidos siempre XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Bueno aquí va ha sido un capítulo muy difícil de escribir, porque tenía que pasar contantemente de los pensamientos de uno al otro, pero espero que el resultado os guste. Abajo os pongo la sorpresa de mañana. Gracias por seguir confiando en la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 27**

POV KATE

Me relaje en la bañera suspiré cerrando los ojos mientras el agua caldeaba mi cuerpo, cuando mi respiración empezó a relajarse y mi cuerpo consiguió estar a la temperatura correcta, cogí la libreta y la abrí por la primera página. Me encantaba su letra, su forma de escribir y poder leer algo de su puño y letra era increíble estaba muy nerviosa sabía que estaba mal pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer lo que había hecho.

Abrí la libreta por la primera página y pasé mis dedos por las palabras allí escritas, fue como si estuviera acariciando las palabras. Volví a suspirar y me puse cómoda para poder leer.

"_Cada vez que cierros los ojos me encuentro de nuevo en el cementerio encima de Kate, veo como la sangre empieza a salir de su cuerpo, y no puedo pensar, no sé qué pensar. Tenía tanto miedo, aún tengo tanto miedo a que le pueda pasar algo. Muchas noches desde esa noche me despierto con esa imagen en mi cabeza no le he dicho nada para no preocuparla, pero después de eso necesito tanto saber que está bien, que su corazón late con fuerza que no me queda más que quedarme horas y horas a su lado viéndola dormir, viendo como su pecho se llena de aire y lo expulsa poquito a poco como un globo cuando se desinfla."_

Debe haber sido muy duro para él, solo había pensado en lo difícil que era para mí haber vivido aquella situación, no pensé lo suficiente en cómo podía haberle afectado a él, fue un momento en su vida que les cambió para siempre. Tenía que haberlo pasado fatal, no entendía como no me había podía despertar con las pesadillas, me imagino que fueron también en los Hampton, alguna mañana me había despertado y lo había visto durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación pero nunca pensé que se habría pasado allí horas viéndome dormir, era algo espeluznante, que coño era dulce y tierno, sonreí y volví a coger el libro adelantándolo un poco más hacia adelante.

"_Hoy hemos discutido, sé que necesita estar en casa luchando contra el mundo, ella es así ella es la que esta siempre en primera línea y estar aquí en la retaguardia escondía lejos de donde esta el meollo la está matando. Sabía que tenía que mantenerla aquí por una buena razón para que estuviera a salvo, pero me siento mal sé lo importante que era para ella todo esto y yo se lo estoy arrebatando. Sé que tiene razón, si algo le pasara a Alexis no podría alejarme nadie. Él hecho de que la hubiera podido convencer para venir aquí ya para mi era importante y había sido complicado pero el retenerla, eso ya… "_

Para él también era difícil y lo entendía, sabía que sus motivos eran personales lo quería mantener a salvo, sabía que ella haría lo mismo por él, pero… aun así, no podía evitar pensar que le había fallado no sabía como pero se podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera ¿no?, suspiré.

"_Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida desde que mi hija nació. Kate Beckett me ha besado, nos hemos besado y no podía dejar de besarla. Pero hemos sido interrumpidos por nuestros queridos vecinos he estado a punto de matarlos, lo único que en ese momento necesitaba era besarla. Solo el rocé de sus labios sobre los míos ha sido como morir y volver a la vida, ha sido indescriptible, soy un escritor y no encuentro palabras para describir ese momento. Lo único que sé que pase lo pase no voy a poder estar cerca de ella sin querer volver a probar sus labios. Esto es el comienzo de algo nuevo no sé lo que será pero lo que sé es que quiero que duré para toda la vida, no sé si podremos conseguirlo pero por si acaso voy a disfrutar de cada minuto de mi vida que comparta con ella"._

Dios es ese beso, ese maldito beso que cambió toda nuestra estancia aquí. Fui yo, yo di el primer paso porque le quería, si le quería ¿y si estaba haciendo la tonta? No podía estar enfadada con él, no podría aguantar, o sí. A pesar de lo que sentía por él estaba dolida, pero en mi vida iba a olvidar ese momento.

"_Hoy hemos vuelto a discutir, mentira no ha sido una discusión ha sido un momento raro, estábamos tan a gusto en el agua besándonos hasta que Kate salió corriendo. Pensó que por estar con tantas mujeres guapas y por lo que le pasó no le iba a verla guapa. No entiendo cómo puede pensar eso, si supiera lo hermosa que es, como mis ojos brillan antes su vista y como mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo. Tendré que decirle día tras día lo guapa que es, necesito que ella vea lo que yo veo en ella, que es la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo, no puedo mirar a otra mujer cuando la tengo a ella al lado. Si tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida intentado demostrarle lo atraído que me siento por ella, no me importaría. Daría lo que fuera por hacerla sonreír cada día y por amanecer cada día con la mejor vista del mundo"._

Que cursi es, dije sonriendo no pude evitarlo era un sol, era un hombre increíble que haría cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz y eso era algo que ningún hombre había hecho por mí. Era el hombre que mejor me había hecho sentir en mi vida, se estaba equivocando con todo esto. Seguí pasando las páginas hasta que me encontré con las últimas dos páginas las había escritor hace apenas unas horas cuando ella estaba fuera, las hojas estaban un poco emborronadas y mojadas, había estado llorando mientras las escribía, tomé aire alisé las páginas y me dispuse a leerlas.

"_Kate se ha ido la he cagado, siempre la acabo cagando con ella. Cuanto más quiero a alguien más daño le hago. Le he tenido que contar todo, sabía cómo iba a acabar desde el primer momento, cuando empecé con esto sabía cueles serían las consecuencias y las acepte pero ahora después de estas semanas las consecuencias son muchos peores. Sabía que no me volvería a hablar aunque las cosas salieran bien, pero ahora es peor porque he tenido la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, por una semanas he sido el hombre más afortunado del mundo y ahora la he cagado y lo he perdido todo, duele mucho más después de vivir estos días. Desde el principio sabía que si no funcionaba era porque yo la cagaría y estaba en lo cierto, no merezco una mujer tan fuerte y extraordinaria no…Dios estoy tonto, sé que lo he hecho mal pero lo volvería hacer una y mil veces, como no podría hacerlo si eso significa que está viva, que está sana y salva, haría lo que fuera en esta vida por verla sana y salva lo que fuera…"_

Dios que había hecho, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por la cara y caían en la libreta juntándose con las de él, como había sido tan tonta lo había hecho por amor, esa era la mejor excusa, esa valía para cualquier cosa. Salí de la bañera, el agua ya se había quedado fría pero con la lectura no me había dado ni cuenta, me envolví en una toalla, me sequé lo mínimo posible y me puse una bata muy fina que apenas abrigaba pero necesitaba verlo enseguida y decirle que lo sentía y mostrarle mis sentimientos. Salí del cuarto de baño y vi a Castle de espalda a mí metido de lleno en la cocina con el mandil puesto, estaba muy sexy. Debió de sentirme porque se giró y se quedó mirándome extrañado, vi como bajo la mirada y se quedó mirando a mi mano en donde aún llevaba su libreta.

-Oh yo lo siento-baje la cabeza-la he leído sé que no debía pero…

-No, no debías-dijo acercándose para coger la libreta de mi mano.

-Lo siento, Castle.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por no escuchar tus explicaciones, por lo que dije por…

-Kate no tienes que pedir perdón, lo entiendo yo…

-Sh! No, no lo entiendes… no voy a negar que me ha dolido todo esto pero…

-Pero…

-Pero estos días han sido los mejores de vida y es gracias a ti Castle-dije sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, el cerró los ojos sintiendo todo lo que quería decirle.

-Kate yo…

-Sh-le hice callar mientras me acerque cerrando las distancias y besándole con todo el amor que pude. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando con amor en nuestros ojos-Castle… Rick te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Kate-dije con una sonrisa puesta en la cara.

-Rick estoy lista, quiero que me hagas sentir especial-Rick asintió con nerviosismo, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama donde estuvimos toda la tarde demostrándonos el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno esta historia se va a mantener en T por lo tanto el capítulo de mañana será tras despertar después de todo. Pero en mi perfil subiré un capítulo fuera parte de la historia que será M y será el capítulo que tendría que ir entre este y el de mañana. Aconsejo que leáis antes el M el que quiera leerlo claro. Así que mañana dos capítulos por falta de uno y en uno de ellos por fin el Caskett se entrega a la pasión. Seguramente el nombre de la historia será A salvo m o algo así pero en el inicio del otro ya os lo pondré por si queréis leerlo antes. Bueno espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Bueno aquí tenemos el capítulo 28 de la historia, tengo que recordaros que ya tenéis el capítulo M subido buscad en mi perfil este en una historia nueva llamada _ A salvo Capítulos M. _Espero que os haya gustado ese capítulo y espero que os guste este también, gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y a los que os habéis unido nuevos. El link del capítulo M es s/10746838/1/.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Estaba muy a gusto, no tenía ninguna gana de levantarme, sentía el calor de otro cuerpo sobre mi pecho, no podía dejar de sonreír, era feliz podía morir tranquilo, no mejor dicho ahora no quería morir por nada en el mundo necesitaba disfrutar de Kate un poco más, ahora que la había probado no podía parar. Me moví un poco intentando acomodarme sin despertar a Kate, pero ya era tarde estaba despierta porque noté como movía lentamente su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Um ¿estas despierta?

-Si-me dijo levantando la cabeza apoyándola en su mano que a su vez tenía apoyada en mi pecho, estaba guapísima, con el pelo todo desordenado y con cara de sueño. Coloque mi mano sobre su barbilla acariciándola lentamente y me acerque para besarla suavemente en los labios, fue un beso lento lleno de amor que acabo para mi gusto demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué?

-No te huele a quemado.

-Oh mierda-grité levantándome corriendo y escuche como Kate se reía en la habitación.

Apague la cocina rápidamente y cogí la olla con la pasta quemándome la mano y soltándola en el fregadero soltando un pequeño gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa, forastero?

-Me quemé-le dije poniéndole morritos.

-A ver déjame que lo mire-se acercó lentamente hacia mí y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que llevaba puesta mi camiseta estaba muy pero que muy sexy. Cogió mi mano con cuidado y acercó su boca a la quemadura y sopló mirándome a los ojos me estaba provocando y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Eres muy mala Katherine Beckett-le dije intentándola agarrar con mi mano buena.

-Jaja-se reía retorciéndose en mis manos-y ahora que me vas a dar de comer capeón.

-Pues no sé no hay mucho quieres un sándwich.

-Está bien, pero antes déjame cuidar de esa mano.

Se acercó al cuarto de baño y apareció poco después con botiquín que compre el día que estuvimos fuera por si a Kate le pasaba algo y resulta que al final me ha pasado a mí. Hizo que me sentará en un taburete de la cocina y ella se colocó en otro. Con mucha concentración que noté en como su ceño se fruncía y como se mordía su labio inferior, me lo curó y me puso un pequeño apósito.

-Um me he portado muy bien-le dije poniendo otra vez los morritos.

-¿Y? no tengo piruletas para el niño-dijo ella burlándose.

-Bueno pues me tendré que conformar con un beso-le dije poniéndole los morros.

-Jaja dios eres un crío-dijo acercándose y dándome un pequeño pico en mis labios.

-Si pero te gusta-vi cómo se sonrojaba agachando la cabeza-bueno voy a preparar los sándwich.

Realicé los sándwich y nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina uno en frente del otro. Y empezamos a hablar de nada y de todo a la vez, y de vez en cuando le íbamos pegando un pequeño bocado al sándwich. Necesitaba hablarle sobre todo lo que había pasado tenía miedo de tocar ese punto pero… no podía hacer otra cosa necesitaba hablar de ello.

-Kate en cuanto a lo de… irnos…yo

-Castle, quizás tengas razón. No podemos precipitarnos quizás si vamos ahora pues… solo complicaríamos las cosas.

-Me los has quitado de la boca-dije sonriéndole.

-Castle-dijo cogiéndome la mano-no puedo prometerte que me quedaré aquí hasta el final, daré a los chicos y a Jordan unos días más, pero no puedo, no podemos estar aquí para siempre.

-Lo sé, pero unos días me parece bien-le dije acariciándole despacio la mano que me tenía agarrado-Kate solo si en algún momento se te hace imposible quedarte más tiempo, solo…dímelo.

-Está bien-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí dejando un tierno beso en la comisura de mi boca.

-Voy a llamar a Jordan para contarle todo-me miró ladeando la cabeza-bueno todo, todo no.

Fui a la habitación a por el maldito teléfono teníamos que contarle a Jordan cuales iban a ser nuestros planes. Al entrar vi algo tirado en el suelo, cuando me agaché para recogerlo vi que era mi libreta, esa libreta que había cambiado todo. En ella había puesto todos mis sentimientos a lo largo de estos días. En un principio quería escribir sobre Nikki y Rook, pero no pude solo podía pensar en expresar mis sentimientos, no tenía a quien contárselos, bueno no tenía a quien ahora todo había cambiado y no quería ocultar nunca más mis sentimientos a Kate, para que, ya los había expresado en voz alta y no tenía miedo, ya no lo tenía. Cogí el teléfono y salí hacia la cocina donde Kate me estaba esperando. Me senté a su lado, cogí el teléfono y marque el número de Jordan y lo puse en altavoz, para que ambos pudiéramos escucharlo. Sonreí a Kate y le cogí la mano apretándosela ya habíamos tomado una decisión y era hora de contársela al resto.

-¿Castle? ¿Estas vivo?-Kate y yo nos miramos y nos pudimos más que echarnos a reír-o veo que sí, que ambos estáis vivos y muy bien-dijo con un tono burlón.

-Estoy bien, sano y salvo. Bueno tengo alguna herida de guerra pero bien-dije recordando la quemadura pero sobre todo como mi espalda había quedado tras nuestra sesión en la cama y Kate se dio cuenta porque vi cómo se ruborizaba.

-Ah bueno seguro que te lo merecías. Bueno entonces tengo que dejar de preocuparme por vosotros-le hice un gesto a Kate para que hablara ella.

-No vamos a volver de momento. No queremos empeorar las cosas, pero si pasa algo lo más mínimo quiero que nos aviséis. Y Jordan ves preparando nuestra llegada, no quiero llegar así de improvisto, pero en unos días vamos a volver, solo aviso para que lo sepáis. Solo estamos retrasando las cosas.

-Vale te entiendo, pero esos días nos vendrán bien podemos encontraros un lugar seguro donde os podréis quedar.

-Bien pues quedamos en eso Jordan, te doy tres días, cuatro a lo máximo.

-Lo tendré todo preparado hasta entonces cuidaros chicos.

-Lo cuidaré-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Colgué el teléfono y no pude más me acerque a ella besándole suavemente, coloque mis manos en sus caderas y la acerque más a mi cuerpo. Ella se separó se levantó y se fue hacia el baño, cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y me dijo.

-voy a tomarme una ducha vienes-no tuvo que decir más salí corriendo hacia ella.

POV WILLIAM BRACKEN

No podía creérmelo estaban cercándome como a un animal, yo William Bracken que hasta ahora había sido intocable estaba en peligro. Había tenido que alejarme de Nueva York pero no muy lejos, tenía una casa en los Hampton que no estaba a mi nombre no podían encontrarme no antes de acabar con ella. No iba a ir a la cárcel pero tampoco podía irme sin acabar con ella, había sido un gran contrincante pero solo podía acabar derrotándola sino ella no pararía hasta que acabar conmigo. Tendría que empezar de cero en otro lugar, se acabó el ser senador, mi reputación pero podía empezar de cero en otro lugar con otro nombre. Madox no había podido conseguirlo así que lo haría con mis propias manos. Necesitaba atraerla y para ello tenía que hacer algo que llegara a todos los sitios que estuvieran donde estuvieran les llegará la noticia. Así que cogí el teléfono y di la orden final.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas, y luego encárgate de que salga en todas las noticias.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**El lunes es fiesta así que hasta el Martes no podré volver a subir pero hasta entonces espero que disfrutéis de estos dos capítulos XXOO. espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo os he hecho esperar un poco pero me era imposible publicar antes, me alegra que os haya gustado los capítulos del viernes y espero que os siga gustando y no se os esté habiendo muy larga, la verdad que cuando empecé no pensé en tantos capítulos pero van a ser bastantes porque la historia me lo iba pidiendo. Bueno disfrutad del capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 29**

POV RICK

-¿Y ahora?-le dije moviendo las cejas provocándole una sonrisa.

-No tan rápido machito, jaja. Quiero salir un rato, dar un paseo.

-Y luego…

-Y luego ya veremos-me acerque a ella agarrándola por la cintura y le besé el cuello despacio provocándola-Castle eres incansable, no has tendido bastante con la ducha-decía con la voz afectada por mis besos que me hizo sonreír.

Me separé de ella cogí mi cámara y las llaves y la cogí de la mano tirando de ella hacia fuera de la casa.

-qué tanta prisa ahora.

-Cuanto antes salgamos antes volvemos y además, si me quedó ahí-dije señalando el interior de la casa-un solo segundo más te hubiera quitado la ropa poco a poco-le dije con voz sensual.

-Me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras-me dijo en el oído haciendo cosquillas y poniendo a mil, la agarré de la mano queriéndole tirar hacia dentro de la casa. Kate no pudo parar de reír.

La volví a coger de la mano tirando de nuevo hacia fuera por el camino que llegaba al puerto, Kate me agarro por la cintura y yo hice lo propio. Fuimos agarrados hasta el puente levadizo que en este momento estaba levantado por lo que tuvimos que esperar para pasar hacia el otro lado donde podríamos coger un bus para ir hacia el centro. Nos colocamos en la barandilla y contemplamos como el barco pasaba por debajo del puente.

-Me ha encantado estar aquí.

-Si a mí también-le dije mirándole-podíamos volver alguna vez.

-Algún día-dijo mirando al horizonte.

Le agarré por detrás y deje un beso suave en su sien, Kate se apoyó en mí. Sabía que a pesar de haber retrasado las cosas, ella no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cosas, no podía evitar que se sintiera impotente, ella era así y ni unos días aquí por muy maravillosos que fueran la iban a cambiar. El puente empezó a bajar despacio con una gran parsimonia, el metal rechinaba a la vez que los miles de kilos de metal empezaban a bajar para dejar paso a los coches que estaban esperando. Cogí a Kate por la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y tiré de ella por el puente, cuando lo cruzamos nos sentamos en la parada del bus.

-Tengo muchas ganas de comprar, sabes soy adicto a las compras.

-Ya me imagino-dijo riéndose.

-Tú también y no lo niegues, solo tengo que ver tus colección de zapatos y de chaquetas para saber que tiene que ser horroroso abrir tu armario.

-Jaja muy gracioso, soy muy ordenada señor Castle.

-Um me encanta…

-¿De verdad te pone que te diga Señor Castle?

-Sí y mucho.

-Dios Castle eres increíble-dijo riéndose-vamos que perdemos el bus-dijo cuando vio cómo se acercaba el autobús.

Entramos dentro del bus y nos sentamos riéndonos y muy unidos en la parte de atrás del bus como dos adolescentes sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos. Kate me dio un tortazo para que parara todo el mundo nos miraba en especial una mujer de mediana edad que no dejaba de mirarme y de hacerme ojitos.

-Dios esa tía podía dejar de mirarte no ve que estás conmigo.

-¿Estas celosas?

-Yo! Más quisieras-me dijo girándose y dándome la espalda.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas, pero no conmigo-le dije cuando vi la mirada que me estaba echando.

Vi como la mujer no dejaba de mirarme veía como Kate seguía cabreada así que me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, seguía sin mirarme pero vi como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse a pesar de querer seguir enfadada conmigo. Le cogí la mano y empecé a acariciarle suavemente intentándola calmar. Cuando parecía que todo iba mejor la dichosa mujer se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos y se sentó justo a mi lado.

-Hola me llama Janice-dijo sonriéndome y colocando su mano cerca de mi brazo esperando que le ofreciera la mía, me gustaba ser educado pero en este momento no quería que Kate enloqueciera y nos matara a ambos, así que simplemente le hice un gesto con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Rick y ella es mi mujer Kate- le dije colocando mi mano sobre los hombros de Kate y acercándola a mí.

-Si ya es Richard Castle el escritor-porque no me podía mirar a un espejo si no podría ver como mi cara se había puesto completamente en blanco, Kate no se quedó atrás y giró su cara hacia la de la mujer con un poco de terror, pero supo mantener mejor la compostura que yo.

-Se equivoca señora-dijo con voz enfadada-él es mi marido Rick Rook y yo soy su mujer Kate Rook.

-Dios que casualidad que sea tan clavado y encima su apellido Rook como el de sus libros.

-Si… me lo dicen mucho…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te has sorprendido tanto?

-Bueno veo las noticias y antes era divertido que te confundan con un famoso pero ahora que está muerto pues ya no me hace tanta gracia.

-Si supongo.

-Bueno esta es nuestra parada ha sido un placer-dije corriendo y tirando de Kate fuera del autobús.

En realidad ni si quiera había mirado en donde nos encontrábamos solo quería, necesitaba huir de esa situación donde nos habíamos metido. Nos alejamos un poco y nos quedamos de pie viendo como el autobús con la dichosa mujer salía disparado sin mirar atrás.

-Joder… por poco.

-Si por poco-será mejor que dejemos las cosas por hoy y nos vayamos a casa.

-Si será lo mejor.

Cogimos de nuevo un autobús y fuimos ambos con la cabeza agachada hasta que llegamos de nuevo al puente. De allí fuimos directos hasta la casa. Nos sentamos un rato en la arena al lado del lago y nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato.

-¿Crees que lo dejara pasar?

-Eso espero no nos conviene que corra el rumor de que Castle está vivo y está en un pueblecito de Minnesota.

-Dios vaya mierda de móvil, si por lo menos pudiera ver mi twitter, es la forma más rápida de correr una noticia.

-Sí, di la verdad, que eres un adicto.

-Si soy un adicto a ti-dije tirándome encima de ella haciéndole cosquilla e intentando besarla por cada parte del cuerpo que encontraba. Había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa y dejar atrás el mal momento que habíamos pasado antes.

-Voy a ir a hacer la cena.

-Noooo-le dije poniéndole morritos.

-Venga nos seas un niño-dijo dándome un beso en los labios que me dejo con ganas de más-porque no vas a la tienda y compras un vino para la cena.

-Vale-dije levantándome pero antes-le bese en condiciones juntando nuestros labios mientras nos acariciábamos con ternura, y terminamos el beso con Kate mordiéndome de forma sexy el labio inferior-dios me vas a matar algún día de estos.

Sin más me dejo allí entrando en la casa, suspiré y me di la vuelta llenándome del aire fresco, cogí un poco de arena y la deje correr por mis dedos. Cuando la arena volvió a su lugar me giré y me dirigí a la tienda. Cuando llegué, el tendero estaba colocando algunas de las cosas que le habían llegado.

-Hola Richard-dios solo mi madre me llamaba así, echaba de menos sus consejos.

-Hola.

-Se te ve un poco ausente.

-Un día raro supongo, no tendrás por ahí una buena botella de vino.

-Ummm tengo una muy buena por ahí dentro espera un momento aquí, ahora vengo.

Me acerqué a curiosear por la tienda a ver si había algo que me llamara la atención, y entonces vi una pila de periódicos de los de hoy, y no pude evitar acercarme a leer las portadas de las noticias de Nueva York, había unas cuantas noticias pero había una que destacaba por encima de las otras y que me llamo la atención. Me quedé sin respiración al leer la noticia y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

_Hoy la noticia del día es la desaparición de la hija de Richard Castle fallecido hace apenas unos días. Según nos ha llegado, A.C. desapareció a la salida de la universidad tras una de sus clases ayer sobre las cinco de la tarde y desde entonces no se sabe nada de ella. Seguiremos informando según nos vaya llegando información. Las primeras horas tras una desaparición son primordial para encontrarla sana y salva, por eso se ruega que el que tenga información sobre la desaparición acuda a la policía._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya ha cumplido su amenaza Bracken a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora. Comentarios bienvenidos como siempre XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bueno después de todo lo bueno se necesitaba un poco de drama para acelerar todo. Además ante lo malo pueden unirse más o ¿no? Bueno gracias por continuar ahí cada capítulo.**

**Lo personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Estaba feliz, estábamos feliz así que no pude evitar canturrear mientras hacía la cena, si hacer la cena hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba, cuando mi madre vivía me gustaba mucho pasar los domingos en la cocina con ella pero después de su muerte y tras la entrada en la academia apenas tenía tiempo ni el humor para cocinar. Ahora cocinaba y no solo para mi si no para Rick y para mí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía como si tuviera una familia, él era mi familia. Empecé a cortar la verdura para hacer una ensalada y coloque el pescado en el horno para cuando llegara Rick estuviera todo completamente listo. Hablando del rey de Roma… lo escuche entrar en la casa y sin mirarme ni decir nada entró directo a la habitación. Miré el reloj y apenas había tardado nada, además venía con las manos vacías, me estaba preocupando así me limpie las manos, baje un poco el horno para que no se quemara y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Allí estaba Rick de espalda a mí y como un loco quitando y poniendo cosas en la maleta con la que hace apenas unos días habíamos llegado.

-Castle…-le dije pero seguía sin mirarme es como si ni si quiera se diera cuenta de que estaba allí-Rick-seguía sin hacerme caso así fui y el agarre del brazo haciéndolo girar, le cogí la cabeza con ambas manos haciéndole que me mirara a los ojos-Rick dime que pasa.

-Yo… Alexis…

-Tranquilo, shhhh, que pasa.

-Alexis a desaparecido, se la han llevado-me quedé completamente parada ahora entendía como estaba.

-Vale, tranquilo. Vamos a llamar a Jordan para decirle que nos vamos-le dije cogiéndole de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación y de su tarea de hacer la maleta.

Cogí el teléfono y me quedé mirándolo sin saber muy bien que hacer, las manos me sudaban de los nervios, una chica estaba en peligro y era todo por mi culpa, y encima esa chica era la hija de la persona más importante de mi vida, si la pasaba algo me odiara, no, me odiare yo misma por permite que ese hijo de puta se lleve a Alexis, Alexis llamarla por su nombre empeoraba aún más las cosas. Marqué el número con dificultad, me temblaban las manos, dios no podía hacer esto. Suspiré tomé aire y marque el número tenía que hacerlo tenía que ser el apoyo de Castle él era el que me necesitaba en estos momento. Al cuarto toque Jordan descolgó el teléfono y no fue necesario decir nada sabía porque estábamos llamando.

-Lo siento, Castle yo…

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte-dijo serio y tranquilo, pero sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Yo… tienes razón deberíamos haber cuidado de ella, pero sabes cómo es… es muy independiente y fuerte...

-No, cállate vale, escúchame tu a mí. Quiero un avión en menos de una hora para que nos lleve a Nueva York me escuchas.

-Castle no puedo…

-No, no quiero un no por repuesta, es mi hija de la que estamos hablando.

-Lo sé pero no puedo mandarte un avión, Castle te entiendo vale-Castle fue a interrumpirla pero no le dio tiempo-te he dicho que me escuche se acabó las tonterías no voy a permitir ninguna tontería más por vuestra parte hay mucho en juego ahora eres una víctima y no puedes hacer nada, así que entiendo que quieras venir y estoy de acuerdo, pero vendrás mañana en el primer vuelo. Habrá un coche esperándolos cuando lleguéis, hasta entonces no hagáis ninguna tontería-dijo con seriedad y con un tono fuerte que no permitía una contradicción, después de eso colgó y nos dejó uno al lado del otro cada uno en nuestro mundo lleno de pensamientos y por desgracia no eran buenos pensamientos.

Me acerque a Castle y me abracé a su torso, él se quedó como estaba con los brazos pegados a su tronco y la cabeza en alto, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar pero reaccionó devolviéndome el abrazo y dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro rompiendo a llorar, desconsolado como un niño pequeño.

-Castle, vamos a descansar un poco sí.

-No puedo, mi pequeña…

-Lo sé, lo sé-le dije susurrándole en el oído y enredando mis dedos en su suave cabellera.

Conseguí llevarlo hacia la habitación y acostarlo en la cama, me tumbe a su lado y enseguida cerró los ojos pero sabía que no dormía de ellos caían numerosas gotas saladas. Le besé suavemente los párpados húmedos y le besé la sien sin dejarle de agarrar su cabeza que había apoyado sobre mis piernas. Pasado un rato y tras el cansancio cayó en un profundo sueño, lleno de terrores seguramente sobre la suerte que estaba corriendo su pequeña.

POV BRACKEN

Habíamos llevado a cabo el plan, ahora solo teníamos que esperar a que salieran de su escondite. Necesitaba estar cara a cara con ella, y esta era la mejor manera de hacerla salir, bueno la mejor manera hubiera sido cogiendo a su escritorcito, bueno todavía había tiempo para eso, todavía podía hacerla sufrir mucho antes de acabar con ella. El plan había salido bien y había sido fácil, la niña seguía punto a punto su día a día y encima iba sola no tenía protección. Los primeros días tras las supuestas muertes del escritorcito y la detective hubiera sido más difícil los detectives compañeros de Beckett no se separaban de ella, pero ahora pasado un poco el tiempo la niña que tenía bastante carácter había decidido seguir con su vida, y esa temeridad le había llevado hasta aquí. Las teníamos en unos de los almacenes abandonados de las afueras de la cuidad camino a los Hampton, me había dirigido hacia allí para poder ver cómo iba la cosas y para asegurarme de que no la habían vuelto a cagar. Había cuatro tipos duros a los alrededores y otros tres en el interior armados hasta la médula. Hable con el tonto de su jefe, bueno el que él pensaba que ere el jefe, aquí solo había un jefe y ese era yo, él que tenía dinero tenía el poder. Me acerque a él y me llevó a donde estaba la chica, estaba bastante golpeada y tenía la ropa rajada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Se resistió cuando los chicos quisieron entretenerse un poco ya entiendes-le cogí por el cuello de la camisa, y los otros dos hombres me apuntaron con los pistola-tranquilos chicos.

-Mante a tus chicos alejados de la chica, la necesitamos sana y salva, por lo menos de momento.

-Vale, de momento.

Me acerque a la chica y le quité la venda de los ojos me miraba pero no podía verme aún estaba muy oscuro y tardó unos segundos en poder recuperar la visión. Me acerque a ella levantándole el mentón viendo allí un pequeño rasgón con la sangre seca. Ella se apartó de mi tacto en seguida con un movimiento de cabeza, tenía carácter como la detective no lo íbamos a pasar bien.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?-no respondió a mi pregunta me gustaba que me lo pusiera difícil, le sonreí y me giré para hablar otra vez con el imbécil-cuando pisen tierra te avisare y te diré cuál es el siguiente paso, estate atento a las noticias-y con eso último me fui de nuevo a mi guarida.

POV ALEXIS

Ese era el Senador Bracken, ya no tenía dudas, esto era por lo el caso de la madre de Beckett. Si estaba aquí por eso, mi padre estaba en peligro, volvería para intentar salvarme, he sido una tonta si hubiera dejado que alguien me acompañara si me hubiera cuidado como le prometí. Solo espero poder aguantar hasta que vengan ayudarme y que por una vez sean los buenos los que ganen. Tenía mucha sed y me dolía la mandíbula por el golpe que recibí de uno de estos tipos, no creo que fueran a hacerle caso si esto duraba mucho se entretendrían conmigo, dios papa no tardes mucho susurré sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste el capítulo vuelta a casa toca aunque tendrán que esperar unas horas, ¿cómo serán esas últimas horas?, ¿Le pasará algo a Alexis?, **

**COMENTARIOS COMENTARIOS….**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Bueno gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo, espero que os guste el capítulo. ¿Y de verdad pensáis que soy tan mala? Es Bracken no yo jaja.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 31**

POV KATE

Lo dejé suavemente sobre la cama y me levanté a guardar todo la ropa y objetos que habíamos acumulado desde que dejamos Nueva York. Lo guarde en los bolsos que traíamos pero con algún que otro problema, habíamos acumulado demasiadas cosas desde que llegamos y no quería quedarme nada. Fui al baño para recoger lo que teníamos allí, allí había alguna ropa secándose y también estaba el libro que había traído. Lo abrí por la última página que había leído y allí había una de las rosas que Rick me regalo aquel día especial que tuvimos, ahora estaba seca tras varios días allí dentro del libro, la cogí y la lleve a mi nariz y todavía soltaba ese olor propio de las rosas. La guarde de nuevo en el libro y lo metí todo en mi bolso a presión. Salí hacia la cocina a hacer un poco de café que sabía que íbamos a necesitar. Me entretuve haciendo el café y perdí la noción del tiempo, era de madrugada y no habíamos llegado a cenar supuse que tendría hambre cuando se despertará, en realidad supuse que lo necesitaría aunque tuviera el estómago cerrado para poderse mantenerse en pie porque los próximos días iban a ser muy movidos. Realicé unos sándwich no quería ensuciar mucho para poder dejar todo bien limpio para cuando nos fuéramos. Cogí los cafés y los sándwich y me los lleve hacia la habitación, pero cuando entré Castle no estaba allí por un momento en la cabeza se me pasó que había huido y me había dejado allí, pero enseguida recuperé la conciencia de que no podía ir a ningún lado hasta dentro de unas horas. Dejé la bandeja encima de la cama y salí hacia el exterior y allí estaba él apoyado en la barandilla mirando hacia el lago, hacía frío a estas horas de la noche pero no parecía notarlo. Me acerque a él en silencio no quería asustarlo. Cuando llegue a donde estaba no pude evitarlo y pasé mis brazos por su costado abrazándome a él por detrás colocando mi cara en su espalda y pegando desde atrás mi cuerpo lo máximo al suyo. Enseguida Castle agarró mis manos con una de la suya y me la colocó encima de su corazón, que latía con fuerza y no era por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir mi cuerpo junto al suyo, sino era pánico por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija, sabía cómo se sentía no tenía ningún hijo pero solo pensar que él pudiera estar en peligro me daba miedo mucho miedo, por ello haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo a él y a su hija lo que fuera. Lo cogí de la mano y lo lleve hacia la habitación donde tenía la bandeja con la comida.

-El café esta frío, voy a ir a calentarlo.

-No-dijo mientras me tiraba del brazo haciéndome caer en la cama a su lado-no me dejes solo-dijo y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, se las quite con ternura despacio intentando con ese gesto quitar el dolor de su rostro pero eso no era posible.

-Castle, lo siento-me miró extrañado.

-¿Por?

-Porque por mi culpa Alexis…

-No es tu culpa Kate, tú eres una víctima aquí… Alexis va a estar bien… tiene que estar bien.

-Lo estará, haré lo que haga falta por traértela de vuelta Rick, lo que haga falta.

-Lo sé, pero prométeme que no harás que te maten, sin ti tampoco puedo vivir Kate, ya no sé vivir sin ti-dijo volviendo a soltar las lágrimas que tenía acumulada en sus ojos.

-Shh, todo estará bien, merecemos ser feliz-le dije sonriéndole y le bese suavemente en los labios. Por primera vez vi una sonrisa en sus labios. Todavía quedaban algunas horas para el vuelo así que tire de él para que nos tumbáramos en la cama.

-Kate…

-Shh necesitas descansar.

-No necesito sentirme vivo-dijo a la vez que empezaba a besarme y acariciarme con sus manos mi cintura.

-Castle no…

-Lo necesito-y yo también lo necesitaba así que no le negué más lo que más necesitábamos ambos y nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y por el amor que sentíamos.

POV RICK

Desperté unido al cuerpo desnudo de Kate ojala toda mi vida pudiera levantarme con esa sensación, pero no podía disfrutar del todo de esto momento, a quien quería engañar no podía disfrutarlo para nada cuando mi pequeña estaba en peligro. Suspiré y me abracé a Kate absorbiendo su olor, cuando llegáramos a Nueva York todo iba a cambiar tenía que ser fuerte y luchar por salvar a mi niña, lo demás tenía que esperar. Solo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran aún peor y pudiera perder a Kate también porque si no… mi vida ya no tendría sentido. Kate empezó a moverse lentamente despertándose seguramente por mis caricias en su brazo que hasta este momento no había sido consciente que estaba dándoselas.

-Hey!

-Hey!

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es la hora de levantarse.

-Voy a echar de menos esto.

-Yo también, si todo sale bien-dije tragando saliva, me daba miedo pensar que algo pudiera salir mal-volveremos te lo prometo.

-Bien porque debemos alguna que otra explicación a nuestros vecinos.

-Si se lo debemos, se han portado muy bien con nosotros.

-Si-dijo mientras se levantaba-vamos tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de irnos.

Me levanté y me vestí colocando las últimas cosas dentro de nuestro bolso ya que Kate ya se había hecho cargo de todo lo demás. Salimos fuera cerrando la puerta detrás nuestra, solo esperaba que no dejáramos atrás lo vivido que siempre aguantara en nuestros recuerdos. Cogimos un taxi que nos llevó al aeropuerto donde no había un gran alboroto a esas horas, no se parecía en nada a la Guardia. Cogimos un café y no los tomamos mientras esperábamos a que nuestro avión saliera rumbo a Chicago y de ahí hacia Nueva York, hacia nuestro hogar donde el infierno se había desatado. Tuvimos un viaje muy tranquilo sin apenas dirigirnos una palabra, pero era un silencio nada incomodo cada uno estábamos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos, ya estábamos cerca de casa, allí voy mi pequeña, allí voy.

-Estamos llegando-dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si a casa-le dije mientras Kate me agarraba la mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos-estos entre… ya sabes.

-No tenemos nada que ocultar ¿no?-me dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Salimos del avión agarrados de las manos y un tío de negro se acercó a nosotros me tensé enseguida pero enseguida vi a Jordan a su lado y me relaje.

-Acompañadme hay alguien que quiere veros.

Le acompañamos fuera en un callejón donde no pudiera vernos nadie y allí estaban todos los chicos, Lanie, mi madre y su padre. Kate y yo seguíamos agarrados de la mano pero me miró y con la mirada le di permiso, se separó de mí y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, cuando deseaba en este momento poder abrazar a mi pequeña, me quedé allí parado sin mirar a nada sin sentir nada hasta que sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y me abrazaban.

-Oh Dios Richard hijo-dijo mi madre llorando.

-Shh voy a traerla de vuelta madre, la traeré de vuelta-le dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarla y relajarla, la bese en la sien y me quedé mirando fijamente a Kate que también me miraba dándome todo su apoyo, sabía que estábamos juntos en esto y que teníamos a todo ellos, nuestra familia para ayudarnos, no estábamos solos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo recuentro con todos y nuevo hogar, a ver qué pasa. Comentarios bienvenidos siempre XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Bueno un capítulo más y muy contenta porque estoy superado cualquier perspectiva que tuviera sobre la historia, 92 comentarios más 3 en el capítulo M quedan muy pocos para los 100 algo que cuando empecé no pude imaginar, gracias por el apoyo constante.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo32**

POV KATE

Tras abrazar a mi padre y que Martha se abrazara a Rick intentando darse apoyo mutuo, vi como Lanie se acercaba hacia mi y me abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte casi dejándome sin respiración.

-Dios…Lanie no puedo respirar-le dije como pude.

-Lo siento-dijo aflojando un poco la presión pero sin apartarse de mí y le devolví el abrazo, la había echado mucho de menos demasiado.

-Dios Lanie como te he echado de menos-le dije separándola un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, estaba sonriendo como una loca pero en realidad yo debía tener la misma sonrisa porque me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Me separe de ella y me acerque a Esposito dándole un fuerte abrazo era como mi hermano siempre habíamos estados juntos desde el principio y me alegraba mucho de ver que estaba bien y quería agradecerle por todo.

-Gracias Javi y a ti Kevin-le dije a Ryan acercándome a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Dios que ganas de veros jefa-dijo Ryan y no pude evitar reírme y todos conmigo.

Cuando terminamos todos de abrazarnos nos tuvimos que separar en coches para poder irnos a algún sitio menos peligroso, un apartamento alejado del centro del bullicio de la ciudad, donde no llamáramos demasiado la atención. En el coche iba uno de los hombres de negro conduciendo mi padre a su lado y atrás estaba Martha, Rick y yo. Castle iba en el medio entre su madre que le agarraba una mano y yo de la otra, quería darle mi apoyo todo lo que pudiera. Cuando llegamos al apartamento y nos bajamos del coche, Rick enseguida volvió a agarrarme de la mano le miré y vi en su cara necesidad de apoyo de amor, necesitaba mi apoyo más que nunca y pensaba dárselo hasta el final. Entramos al apartamento agarrados de la mano, no nos ocultábamos de nadie y Lanie por supuesto se dio cuenta porque me echo una de sus miradas de "ya hablaremos" sonreí y nos sentamos juntos en un sofá que había en el centro del pequeño apartamento.

-Voy a hacer café-dijo Rick levantándose, le tiré del brazo para frenarlo.

-Rick puedo…

-No…necesito sentirme útil.

Le asentí con la cabeza y le deje ir, sabía que no iba muy lejos simplemente iba a la cocina que estaba a la vista de donde estaba sentada, tenía miedo de perderlo de vista y que a él también se lo llevaran porque era por mí por quién se habían llevado a Alexis y sabía que iban hacer lo necesario para matarme, pero antes iban a hacerme el máximo daño posible, solo podía quedar uno. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como alguien me tocaba el brazo llamándome la atención, era Martha.

-Hola Darling.

-Hola Martha, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bueno lo mejor que se puede estar en esta situación.

-Martha lo siento.

-¿Por qué hija?

-Por lo que le ha pasado a Alexis, por alejarte de tu hijo tanto tiempo yo…por poneros en peligro a todos.

-Hija no es tu culpa, todos tomamos nuestra decisión y ahora tenemos que aguantar las consecuencias, luchar por salir adelante. Mi hijo y mi nieta son fuertes Darling todo va a acabar bien-y con eso se levantó y dejo espacio a su hijo que se acercaba con dos tazas de café en la mano.

-Gracias-le dije sonriéndole cuando me entrego una de las tazas.

-Bueno será mejor poner las cosas que tenemos sobre la mesa para que podáis descansar-dijo Jordan y Castle asintió-verás lo teníamos todo el tiempo localizado pero…se escapó, huyó de Nueva York eso lo sabemos pero si tiene a tu hija Castle no estará muy lejos, querrá tener las cosas bajo control. Lo malo es que no sabemos dónde puede tenerla, pero sabemos que se pondrá en contacto con alguno de vosotros en cuanto sepan que estáis de vueltas, sin llamar la atención de mucha gente debemos hacerle llegar que estáis de vuelta.

-Podemos dejar de fingir y salir…

-No eso no Castle. Déjanos a nosotros, tienen fuentes en todos los lados no tardaran en enterarse, y os llamaran y entonces estaremos preparados.

-Bien, estaremos preparados… pero quiero enterarme de todo en todo momento, no quiero que me ocultéis nada.

-No te ocultaremos nada Castle-dijo Kevin que hasta ahora había estado callado.

-Bien pues si no tenemos nada más, deberíamos irnos para dejarlos descansar.

-Yo no quiero descansar-dijo Castle.

-Castle tenemos que estar a tope para cuando tengamos que ir a salvarla, necesitamos descansar-le dije acariciándole la mano donde aún tenía puesto el anillo de casado.

-Vale está bien, pero puedo hablar un poco contigo Madre.

-Claro hijo.

-Bien nosotros nos vamos-dijo Jordan señalando a los hombres que le acompañaron.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, vamos a la comisaria a ver si podemos hacer algo-dijo Esposito despidiéndose de nosotros junto a Ryan.

Lanie se quedó conmigo un rato más mientras Martha hablaba con su hijo para luego irse ambas juntas. Sabía lo que me venía ahora no sabía si estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello en ese momento aunque de verdad necesitaba tanto hablar con Lanie era mi mejor amiga y en estas semanas la había necesitado tanto para que me apoyara y me aconsejara sobre esta locura de relación.

-Suéltalo Lanie-le dije sin mirarla aunque sentía su mirada fija en mí haciéndose miles de preguntas.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde cuando qué.

-Desde cuando estáis juntos, y no me lo niegues porque cualquiera podía notar que ha cambiado algo entre vosotros.

-Lanie hemos vivido mucho en estas semanas, demasiado.

-Si pero os ha cambiado para bien.

-Sí, estamos mejor que nunca-le dije sin poder evitar sonreírle.

-Entonces, es verdad lo que dicen-dijo subiendo las cejas.

-Oh venga ya Lanie, en serio, eso es lo primero que me vas a preguntar.

-Por supuesto es lo que más me importa.

-Jaja, todo…todo ha sido increíble-le dije seria-solo espero que estas semanas no se vean afectada por esto, si algo le pasara a Alexis yo…

-A Alexis no le va a pasar nada, Kate esto no es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿no?

-Si… no…no puedo dejar de sentirme así…si le pasa algo Castle…se moriría.

-Va a salir todo bien, merecéis ser felices Kate, Rick y tú.

-Dios si supieras, estos días al principio fueron muy, muy difíciles…pero al final ha sido increíble, Lanie le quiero tanto.

-Dios esto es increíble creía que esto no iba a pasar nunca eras tan cabezota…

-Lanie…

-No, si estoy muy contenta por ti, y por él-dijo señalándole.

-Gracias, es que me hace muy feliz y creo que yo a él también, nos apoyamos siempre-dije viéndole acercarse.

-Yo…siento interrumpir pero mi madre te está esperando Lanie-dijo Castle.

-Oh si gracias, Castle está muy guapo no sé, se te ve distinto-dijo sonriéndome y Castle le miró sorprendido-bueno nos vemos mañana chica-dijo dándonos un abrazo.

Cuando salió de la puerta tiré de Castle para que se sentara a mi lado en el sofá y le agarré del brazo acariciándole la mano y jugando con su anillo hasta que acabe entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Oh nada una charla de chica-le dije sonriéndole y no pude evitarlo más y me acerque dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Dios no voy a acostumbrarme nunca a hacer esto tan naturalmente, todavía no puedo creerme que estemos juntos.

-Pues créetelo-le dije volviéndole a besar-ven vámonos a la cama un rato-le dije levantándome y tirando de él.

Fuimos a la habitación donde había una cama de matrimonio, nos miramos y no pudimos evitar sonreír, sabía que estaba triste pero que sonriera decía mucho de él, era un luchador y un soñador, no se iba a dejar ganar. Con esto nos desvestimos el uno al otro y nos tumbamos en la cama cerquita el uno del otro hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ya nos vemos el lunes, aunque quien sabe si mañana se me va y puedo subirlo lo subiré ya sabéis que aprovecho cualquier oportunidad, aunque va a ser muy difícil, en mi twitter aviso. Gracias de nuevo por todo y comentarios como siempre serán bienvenidos.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Bueno nuevo capítulo, como ya dije el sábado en mi twitter, ya he acabado de escribir esta historia, contará de 44 capítulos en esta parte T y alguno más en la M. Así que todavía queda mucho para leer y espero que la sigáis disfrutando hasta el final. También he empezado ya a escribir una nueva historia pero todavía no quiero adelantar nada. Gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

Me desperté despacio tenía mucho sueño llevaba demasiadas horas sin tener un buen sueño, yo que me encantaba pasar horas en una buena cama. Abrí los ojos despacio y lo primero que vi fue a Kate ya levantada, estaba sentada en su lado de la cama pensativa y jugando con nuestro anillo de casados, bueno nuestro falso anillo de casados. Me levante sobre un codo y coloque mi cabeza sobre la mano observándola pero parecía que no apreciaba que estaba observándola. Acerque mi mano despacio hacia las suyas que aún jugueteaban con el anillo, y en cuanto pose mi mano sobre las suyas sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrío.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno…lo mejor que se puede estar en estas circunstancias-le dije de repente dándome cuenta de porque estábamos aquí, mi pequeña.

-Castle…yo…lo siento.

-Ya vamos a volver a empezar-le dije un tono demasiado fuerte-lo siento es que…no es tu culpa y lo menos que necesito ahora es que te eches la culpa solo necesito…

-Que necesitas-dijo con cara de necesidad de ayudar, sabía que por mucho que le dijera no iba a quitarle esa sensación de culpabilidad.

-Ahora mismo me vendría bien un abrazo, pero no de cualquiera-le dije mirándola y le sonreí.

Kate se volvió a tumbar en la cama colocándose igual que yo con la cabeza colocada sobre un codo. Me miró, me sonrío y se acercó a mí pasando sus brazos por mi torso abrazándome con fuerza, y no pude evitarlo y le devolví el abrazo. Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos y acerque mis labios a los suyos, suavemente al principio pero en seguida la cosa se fue calentando poniendo en juego nuestras lengudas entrelazadas. Teníamos ansia por besarnos porque nuestras lenguas se juntaban y nuestros dientes chocaban buscando más profundidad en el beso. Acabé volcándonos y colocándome encima de ella sin dejar de besarla, empecé a acariciarla con mis manos por todo su cuerpo, dios era tan sexy y tan caliente que no podía evitar convertirme en un animal cuando estaba a su lado. Seguí besándola y fui bajando con mis labios hacia su cuello, dejando una buena muestra de mis virtudes amatorias allí, eso le duraría varios días. Volvía a subir mis labios para juntarlos con los suyos y de repente ring ring!

-Arghh-gruñi frustrado y me levante para dejar que fuera Kate quien contestara al teléfono. En cuanto lo cogió lo puso en manos libres para que ambos pudiéramos escuchar.

-Chicos, espero no interrumpir-dijo Javi riéndose.

-No lo sabes muy bien-dije yo casi murmurando para mí pero Kate lo oyó y me dio un golpe con la almohada para que me callara.

-No pasa nada acabamos de despertarnos, tenéis algo que decirnos.

-Bueno creo que ya saben que estáis aquí, ahora es cuestión de tiempo de que os llamen, así que estaros atentos porque de una forma u otra se pondrán en contacto con vosotros, no nos olvidemos de que te quieren a ti Kate.

-Si lo sé y llegado el momento, ya nos veremos la cara.

-Sí, hasta entonces no salgáis de la casa, y en cuanto se ponga en contacto con vosotros avisad para que tengamos el operativo preparado.

-Vale chicos-y con eso colgó.

-Bueno por dónde íbamos-le dije más por cambiar de conversación que por otra cosa, porque no podía entender como no podía hacer nada para ayudar a mi pequeña, pero Kate no cayo me conocía lo suficiente.

-Castle será mejor que tomemos un café. Se levantó y tiró de mí para levantarme con ella, me agarró de la mano y me llevo hacia la cocina donde me hizo sentarme mientras ella hacía el café.

Desayunamos los dos juntos tan juntos que nuestros brazos se tocaban en cada movimiento que hacíamos, ambos necesitábamos saber que el otro estaba bien, y más ahora que el peligro acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tras acabar con el desayuno le dije a Kate que se fuera a la ducha ella primera y que yo iba recogiendo la cocina. A pesar de que no se quería separar de mí al final accedió y se fue hacia la ducha. Me puse a lavar los platos y a recoger la cocina cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, supuse que eran los chicos o Jordan pero no, me equivocaba y mucho.

-Señor Castle tenemos a su hija.

-Hijo de puta como se te ocurra hacerle algo.

-¿Qué eng?-dijo soltando una carcajada-aquí quien tiene el poder soy yo señor Castle le estamos vigilando desde que puso un pie en Nueva York así que no se haga el listo. Si quieres volver a ver a su hija reúnase conmigo en la esquina de atrás de la cafetería que esta gusto al lado de donde os encontráis, solo, si no con una llamada que haga tu pequeña pasara a ser historia-dijo y colgó sin darme tiempo a replicar.

-Hijo de puta-murmuré, cogí un pequeña trozo de papel para escribirle una nota a Kate, era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mi vida, sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas de salir de esto con vida, pero si eso le daba alguna oportunidad a mi pequeña tenía que hacerlo. Le escribí en pocas frases lo que sentía recogí mi chaqueta y me dirigí hacia fuera. Allí me encontré con un segurata que estaba allí para nuestra seguridad según Jordan pero creo que más bien era para vigilarnos a nosotros para que no hiciéramos ninguna locura como la que pensaba hacer yo ahora. Me acerque a él y enseguida se puso delante para evitarme el paso.

-Hey lo siento, necesito un poco de aire y un cigarrillo, no tendrás ninguno ¿no?- sacó uno y me lo entregó.

-Fúmeselo dentro.

-No es que mira lo he dejado pero con los nervios, ya sabes y… bueno…no le guste que fume y dios huele el humo a distancia. Solo voy a estar ahí en la puerta de atrás no me pasara nada-lo vi dudando pero como fumador que era sabía que tenía razón.

-Vale pero no salgas del callejón y no tardes mucho no quiero que luego venga y me echen a mí la bronca.

-No tranquilo y gracias-le dije dejándolo atrás, me daba pena el chico le iban a meter una buena pero tenía que hacerlo no me quedaba otra, si salía de esto le recompensaría de alguna forma quizás quisiera el Ferrari.

Agaché la cabeza por miedo a que alguien pudiera reconocerme y cogí dirección hacia la cafetería que estaba apenas unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos escondido. Cada poco iba mirando hacia atrás y hacia todos los lados me sentía vigilado, estaba nervioso y no podía dejar de tragar saliva. Me acerque a la cafetería que estaba bastante vacía a pesar de las horas que eran, la hora propio del café, no pude evitar pensar en Kate sabía que cuando se enterara iba a destrozarla pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvar a Alexis y si con eso también ayudaba a que Kate no hiciera una locura pues mejor. Pasé por delante de la puerta y me dirigí hacia la esquina donde se encontraba un callejón pequeño, donde solo se encontraba los contendores de la cafetería. Estaba nervioso muy nerviosos, que coño estaba cagado, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj, cada segundo que pasaba más miedo tenía y más me arrepentía de haber venido, sabía que iba a solucionar poco pero…si no venía, mi pequeña…Dios suspiré mejor no pensar en ello y por el rabillo del ojo vi a alguien acercándose. Eran dos tíos, uno de ellos era uno rubio que parecía un armario de lo fuerte y alto que era daba miedo, él otro era más pequeño pero se veía que era fuerte y despiadado, tenía que ser el jefe. Se acercó a mí, y no pude evitar tirarme hacia él, pero no llegue ni a acercarme antes de estar en el suelo de un empujón del rubio.

-Señor Castle, todavía no sabe quién está al mando. Te vas a levantar y portar bien o tu hija lo pagará. El rubio me levantó del suelo y colocó una pistola justo en mi espalda.

-Si intentas algo, se acabó-fuimos los tres hacia fuera cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera notaría algo sospechoso pero nadie se atrevía ni a mirar. Entramos en un todoterreno donde estaba otro rubio fuerte esperándonos. Sabía que había sido una equivocación venir solo pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo peor que estos iban muy en serio solo esperaba que no le hubieran hecho nada a mi niña.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana subiré un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kate se dé cuenta de que Castle ha desaparecido?**

**¿Qué le pasará a Castle y Alexis?**

**Comentarios bienvenidos.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Nuevo capítulo y encantada de leer vuestros comentarios estoy nerviosa porque ya queda menos para el final aunque todavía quedan suficientes capítulos. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de él.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 34**

POV KATE

Me metí en la ducha y le di al agua fría después de como amanecimos ambos, necesitaba un poco de agua fría para calmar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y deje que el agua borrara toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Cuando conseguí sacar la tensión y me fui relajando me di cuenta de que podíamos haber aprovechada el agua mejor, me sonrojé solo de pensarlo, ya le estaba echando de menos sus besos y sus caricias. Salí de la ducha me seque y me coloqué una ropa cómoda puesto que no íbamos a salir de casa. Salí del cuarto de baño con muchas ganas de besarlo y volver a empezar desde donde lo habíamos dejado antes cuando llamó Esposito. Empecé a buscarlo por toda la casa no era muy grande así que tampoco tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Me senté en el taburete de la isla de la cocina y entonces la vi, una nota y era su letra.

"_Kate lo siento, he tenido que hacerlo. Solo… puedo darte las gracias por darme los mejores días de mi vida, esto días juntos no podría olvidarlo por nada en el mundo. Sé que ahora mismo me estarás odiando pero…es mi hija y espero que entiendas que tenía que hacerlo si fueras tú la que se encontrara en su situación también lo haría, Kate haría lo que fuera por la gente que quiero. _

_Te quiero, Kate y solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por hacerte esto, cuídate y sé feliz. _

_Siempre tuyo._

_Rick Castle."_

No podía creerlo se había ido y sin avisarme, si me lo hubiera dicho… si me lo hubiera dicho no sé si podíamos haber hecho algo más pero si sé que estaríamos juntos en este momento y con eso me valdría. Cogí la nota y salí disparada hacia la puerta del apartamento.

-Donde esta-le dije al compañero que estaba en la puerta.

-Eh! No lo sé.

-No me digas que no lo sabes vale, dime ahora donde esta-le dije a la vez que lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y lo ponía contra la pared.

-Kate, Kate para-me gritó Lanie que estaba llegando en estos momentos-suéltale Kate así no vas a conseguir nada, dime que es lo que ha pasado.

-Rick se ha ido-dije soltando al policía y apoyándome en la pared cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada muy cansada de todo esto, solo quería que se acabara.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que quería fumarse un cigarro y que tu no querías que fumara y por eso…

-Cuanto hace de eso.

-Hará cinco minutos por eso no me he preocupado de su falta.

Salí corriendo hacia el exterior a pesar de la protestas del guardia y de Lanie, salí al exterior donde no había mucha gente pero había alguna que otra persona paseando, me acerque a una mujer corriendo, y la asusté.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber si ha visto a un hombre, alto fuerte, moreno.

-No lo siento señora.

Le di las gracias y seguí preguntando a la gente pero nadie sabía nada o si sabían algo preferían no contarme nada, hasta que de repente se acercó un chico hacia mí.

-Perdón señora.

-Hola-dije agachándome para estar a su altura.

-Yo lo he visto.

-Has visto al hombre que estoy buscando.

-Sí, ¿eres poli?

-Oh si, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije sonriéndole.

-Jake ¿El hombre que buscas es el malo?-por un momento pensé en decirle que si porque ahora mismo estaba enfadada con él, pero suspiré y le conteste al chico lo más tranquila posible.

-No creo que necesita mi ayuda.

-Yo también lo creo, se lo llevaron unos chicos malos.

-Sabes cómo eran.

-Eran fuertes, muy fuertes, y se fueron en un coche.

-¿Cuantos eran?

-Dos…no tres, dos con él y otro en el coche.

-Bien lo estás haciendo muy bien, y el coche ¿te acuerdas como era?

-Era grande y negro.

-Muy bien, has sido de mucha ayuda Jake, muchas gracias-le dije despidiéndome de él.

Volví a la casa porque allí no podía hacer nada más, y allí me encontré al guardia y a Lanie la cual estaba hablando por teléfono seguramente con Javi para contarle todo lo que aquí estaba pasando.

-Ya están de camino-dijo Lanie abrazándome-has conseguido encontrar algo.

-No mucho, un chico lo vio con otros dos hombres, no tiene buena pinta Lanie.

-Tranquila chica vamos a traerlos de vuelta a los dos.

Yo no estaba tan segura sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer pero no podía venirme abajo todavía no, tenía que luchar hasta el final, si me destino era morir no iba a ser sin luchar. Me limpié con rabia las lágrimas que no había podido evitar que cayeran por mis mejillas, y entré en la casa saque la maldita nota, volví a leerla y la rabia volvió a meterse por mis venas quemándome la sangre, estaba enfadada con él por hacerme esto y estaba enfadada conmigo misma porque era mi culpa, pero lo iba a solucionar costara lo que costara.

-Kate están aquí los chicos y Jordan-asentí con la cabeza pero casi sin inmutarme solo podía pensar en sacarlo de ahí.

-Kate…Kate…Beckett-me gritó Jordan para llamar mi atención-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Si joder se ha ido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y a dónde?-no lo había pensado miré la mesa de la cocina donde estaba la nota y allí estaba el teléfono alguien llamó mientras yo estaba en la ducha, ellos le llamaron.

-El teléfono…le llamaron.

-Bien veremos a ver que podemos sacar de la llamada Javi-le dijo a Espo y este salió corriendo y poniéndose manos a la obra-¿Qué más?

-He… he hablado con un chico eran tres, fue un poco más hacia allá en la otra esquina, uno esperaba en un coche.

-Bien, Ryan ocúpate de las cámaras de seguridad a ver que podemos sacar de ellas.

-Kevin-Ryan se dio la vuelta al instante-era un todoterreno negro-Ryan asintió y salió corriendo hacia la comisaria todos estaban haciendo ya algo, y yo mientras tanto aquí parada sin dejar de pensar en él.

POV RICK

Me desperté en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado, hacía frío y me dolía la cabeza, seguramente me dieran algún golpe que me dejó inconsciente. Aquí cerca tenía que estar mi pequeña, y no había conseguido nada con esta heroicidad, dios que idiota soy. Intente quitarme las cuerdas que me amarraban las manos y los pies pero estaban demasiado ajustadas para intentar quitármelas. Suspiré cerré los ojos e intente pensar en como se encontraría Kate, seguramente estaría loca, dios como deseaba ahora mismo abrazarla y besarla. Me quedé pensando en ello hasta que unos ruidos rompieron mis pensamientos. Escuché dos clases de pisadas que se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde me encontraba hasta que se colocaron justo delante de mí, dentro de mi visión. Cuando le vi intente levantarme todo enfurecido quería matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Hijo de puta, donde la tienes.

-Tranquilo señor Castle-dijo Bracken con tranquilidad y sin inmutarse.

-Suéltela, ya me tiene a mí.

-Jaja, no me hagas reír, para que voy a dejarla ir, mejor dos que uno ¿no?-me miró con una sonrisa que en estos momentos pensaba en partir-¿Cómo está su inspectora? ¿Espero no haberos interrumpido vuestra luna de miel?

-Hijo de puta como se te ocurra tocarla.

-Mira vamos a hacer un trato, ¿Si?, dejo ir a tu pequeña pero a cambio la quiero a ella. Soy un hombre de palabra. Si la consigo a ella dejare a su hija.

-No voy a entregarte a Kate.

-Oh Kate, mira vendrá a salvarte de todas formas, solo te doy la oportunidad de salvar a tu hija.

-No lo haré.

-Bien no lo necesito.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo veremos qué es lo que pasa con Kate y Castle. ¿Se reencontrarán pronto?, ¿seguirán en peligro?**

**Comentario bienvenidos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo, con la desesperación de Kate por salvar o simplemente por hacer algo para ayudar. Espero que os guste. Me gusta que digáis lo del tiempo, que tardo poco en subir. Ya os dije que antes de escritora soy lectora y yo también me desesperaba por los capítulos cuando tardaban mucho, así que termine leyéndome los fics ya completos, de ahí que no me gusten mucho haceros esperar, también que por desgracia mía dispongo de demasiado tiempo libre y puedo escribir los capítulos con bastantes rapidez sino de nada me serviría. Así que gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras que son básicamente la fuerza que me da para seguir escribiendo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen….**

**Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Me senté en el sofá del pequeño apartamento y coloqué mis manos sobre mi cara no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar y me estaba volviendo loca. Levanté la cabeza y vi sobre la mesa del comedor la cámara de fotos que Castle compró en Duluth. La cogí y me puse a ver las fotos. Castle había hecho un montón de fotos juntos, y del lugar pero sobre todo había fotos mías que me había hecho sin ni si quiera darme cuenta, había muchas, demasiadas. Las dos últimas fotos eran del primer día que usamos la cámara, recuerdo como una chica nos hizo una foto en el puente levadizo. Pero había dos de ese sitio, estaba la foto que nos hizo la chica de ambos posando y luego había otra de los dos besándonos, seguramente la chica también quiso fotografiar ese instante. Ahí estábamos Castle y yo tranquilos relajados disfrutando el uno del otro, juntos muy juntos no como ahora.

-Dios nunca hubiera pensado ver esa imagen-dijo Lanie desde detrás de mí, no la veía pero sabía que tenía que estar sonriendo-bueno en realidad sí, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza contigo Kate, porque él sabía que no iba a descansar hasta conseguirte.

-¿Dónde está Jordan?

-Se ha ido a ver si conseguía algo que nos ayudara con…

-Sí, puf-resoplé cada vez me sentía más inútil.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No lo sé, supongo que el tiempo que pasé con él me hizo darme cuenta que no podía engañarme más.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Sí y mira ahora.

-Kate vamos a encontrarlo.

-Eso espero, porque si no…no podría vivir sin él, Lanie, ahora menos que nunca. No tenía derecho a irse, no después de demostrarme que podía ser feliz, dios Lanie por momentos me olvide del caso de mi madre, por él…el hacía eso en mí, yo…-dije si poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones de mis ojos.

-Shh cariño, todo va a estar bien.

-Eso no lo sabes-le grité y enseguida me arrepentí ella solo lo hacía por mí, para que me sintiera mejor.

-No, no lo sé pero el mundo no puede ser tan injusto ni cruel con vosotros, no os lo merecéis.

-Sabes, Castle cree en la magia y el destino, yo nunca…pero ahora creía en la magia, él me ha hecho creer en ello, y sabes Lanie voy a encontrarlo cueste lo que me cueste.

Lanie me sonrió y salió hacia la cocina para hacer un poco de café. Me quedé mirando esa foto, solo hacía pocas horas desde que nos habíamos separado y lo echaba tanto de menos. Me levanté y fui a por el ordenador y descargue las fotos de la cámara en él. No quería perder nada de esos días, también tenía sus notas guardadas, y una rosa seca del ramo que me regalo el día de la cena especial. Me quede mirando la rosa y en ese momento volvió a aparecer Lanie con dos tazas de café en la mano.

-Gracias-le dije recogiendo la taza que me ofrecía.

-Quiero saber la historia de esa rosa, porque seguro que la tiene.

-Dios si-dije sonriendo-Castle me preparo una cena romántica, para ver las estrellas.

-En serio…

-Si ya sabes cómo es… es un cursi-dije sonriendo sin poder evitarlo recordando cada momento de aquella noche.

-Sí, lo es.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Lanie y se disculpó saliendo del salón para recoger la llamada. Estaba muy cansada, apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, pegué un fuerte sorbo al café deseando que la cafeína me mantuviera alerta, pero apenas conseguía que me hiciera efecto, así que me levanté y eché más café en la taza lo necesitaba lo más cargado posible.

-Kate… yo…era trabajo.

-Oh, está bien no pasa nada.

-Kate no quiero dejarte sola… yo….

-No digas tontería estaré bien, además no soy buena compañía.

-¿Qué dices? Si sigues contándome historias de estos días no me muevo de aquí.

-Muy bien Lanie, habrá tiempo para eso.

Lanie se despidió de mí dándome un abrazo de los suyos que casi me dejaba sin respiración. Me cogí el café y fui de nuevo a la sala recogí todas las cosas y las metí en una caja y las lleve hacia la habitación y en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono con existencia salí corriendo y conteste enfadada.

-Que pasa ahora-grité al teléfono.

-Hola detective, no nos conocemos en persona todavía pero creo que ha llegado el momento.

-Hijo de puta.

-Y esos modales detective, no creo que se los enseñara su madre-cerré los puños con fuerza está poniendo demasiada nerviosa, estaba frustrada porque no podía patearle el culo.

-Donde estas.

-Detective no soy tonto, vamos a quedar, pero solo nosotros dos, como vea a la policía o algún amiguito tuyo los mato, a los dos.

-Quiero hablar con ellos, necesito saber que están bien.

-En estos momentos solo estoy cerca de tu escritorcito.

-Quiero hablar con los dos.

-Solo el escritorcito o con ninguno tú decides.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos tenía miedo de que no me pusieran con Alexis porque le hubieran hecho algo, pero no podía hacer nada tenía que por lo menos saber que él estaba bien.

-Bien ponme a Castle.

-Escritorcito aquí su amada.

-Castle…

-Kate, estoy bien.

-Estas bien, te voy a sacar de ahí y a Alexis te lo prometo.

-Kate no vengas no te acerques no…

-Lo siento se ha acabado la conversación Romeo y Julieta jaja, nos vemos en media hora en donde todo empezó-y colgó.

Tiré el teléfono contra el sillón que tenía en frente y me levanté de un salto estaba tan enfadada que golpeé la pared de detrás, seguramente me había fracturado algún hueso de la mano no había sido una buena idea, pero necesitaba sacar esta frustración que me corría por dentro. El lugar donde todo comenzó, el callejón que hace diez años cambió mi vida, el callejón donde Dick Coonan le quitó la vida a la persona que más quería en la vida, mi madre, y si no hacía nada iban a quitarme a Castle y pasar dos veces por ello…no podría me muero si le pasa algo. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás nos íbamos a encontrar cara a cara, y solo podía quedar uno.

Cogí y me dirigí hacia la puerta del apartamento, sabía que allí se encontraba el guardia, el mismo guardia que había dejado salir a Castle sabía que iba a ser muy difícil deshacerme de él pero nadie me lo iba a impedir. Abrí la puerta y salí hacia fuera sin hacer caso del guardia que empezó a perseguírmelo para impedirme. Cuando me puso una mano encima le cogí haciéndole una llave tirándole al suelo. Le agarré y le quité las esposas colocándose en sus manos detrás en su espalda.

-Lo siento, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme o por lo menos entenderlo-lo hice levantarse y lo metí dentro del apartamento, le quité la pistola que llevaba atada a la cintura del pantalón y también le quite las llaves del coche-ya te las devolveré.

Salí corriendo fuera del apartamento, me quedaba poco tiempo y quería llegar con tiempo, sabía que estaba cometiendo el mismo error de Castle, el ir solo sin ningún apoyo y sin tener ningún plan, pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar y prefería morir luchando que quedándome con los brazos cruzados y si había una posibilidad de salvarlos, tomaría todos los riesgos que hicieran falta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo si no tengo problemas técnicos. Gracias por seguir ahí. Comentarios bien recibidos.**

**XXOO.**

**Twitter:tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Bueno creo que el capítulo no avanza todo lo que quisierais pero todavía quedan muchos, no perdáis la esperanza. Muy, muy feliz por todos los comentarios de apoyo que me habéis lanzado, no me lo esperaba muchísimas gracias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 36**

POV JORDAN

Estábamos en una zona de la comisaria que habíamos acondicionada para el caso, gracias a mi posición pudimos disponer de ella dejando fuera a la capitán Victoria Gates, que no estaba contenta de que algo estuviera pasando en su comisaria y no pudiera enterarse de nada, de que sus subordinados estuvieran trabajando en un caso clasificado como le habíamos dicho no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero por ahora no podíamos confiar en nadie solo en nosotros, teníamos claro que solo podíamos contar con poca gente que cabían perfectamente en los dedos de mi mano, y quizás hasta me sobraban. Estaban todos manos a la obra trabajando en lo que teníamos, Ryan había conseguido seguir al todoterreno durante unas manzanas pero lo habíamos terminado perdiendo por culpa de algunas de las cámaras de seguridad que no estaban en funcionamiento en ese momento. Lo de la llamada tampoco nos había llevado a nada, había durado demasiado poco y eran buenos muy buenos.

-Jordan tengo algo-Dijo Ryan con poco entusiasmo más bien asustado.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-dije con frustración.

-Han…han llamado…

-¿Quién ha llamado?-dijo Esposito un poco enfadado.

-Han llamado a la casa, alguien ha llamado.

-¿Por qué no se nos ha informado antes?

-Bueno supongo que fue Kate quién lo cogió y…

-Y no ha querido avisar, dios espero que no sea demasiado tarde-dije mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas y salimos corriendo camino hacia la casa. Íbamos con las luces puestas y todo lo rápido que pudimos pero al llegar sabíamos que algo había pasado, que seguramente habíamos llegado tarde. Al entrar vimos que la puerta de la entrada estaba completamente abierta, entramos con nuestras armas en posición. Y lo primero que vimos fue al guardia esposado en el suelo de la entrada. Los chicos fueron a ver si estaba todo limpio en las otras estancias de la casa, aunque sabíamos que no habían sufrido un ataque, que era obra de Kate. Le quité las esposas al compañero y le ayude a levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido ella, no sé, intento escapar y cuando quise impedírselo pues ya sabes.

-Si te dejo con el culo al aire-dijo Esposito.

-Hey me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi situación-dijo el policía enfadado.

-Vale chicos que allá calma todos estamos en el mismo equipo-dije con autoridad, no quería que el grupo se fracturase lo importante era salvarlos y para eso teníamos que estar juntos.

-Si lo siento-dijo Espo.

-Y ahora qué-dijo Ryan.

-Pues la seguimos-les dije.

-¿La seguimos?-preguntaron ambos compañeros a la vez.

-Claro, pensé que la conocíais mejor que yo, ¿no sabíais que en cuanto llamaran iba a salir corriendo?

-Si claro.

-Pues eso, le puse una unidad de rastreo.

-En serio.

-Si así que vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- y son eso salimos corriendo hacia la comisaria de nuevo para poder averiguar donde se encontraba y encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

POV KATE

Estaba llegando al callejón, y decidí ir los últimos metros a pie. Me coloqué la pistola en mi cintura y busqué algo que pudiera serme útil. En la guantera encontré una navaja pequeña y decidí guardármela dentro del calcetín por si en algún momento la necesitaba. Suspiré y me eché hacia atrás en el asiento, tenía miedo, pero no por mi vida si no por la consecuencia que puede tener sobre los demás esta decisión que acababa de tomar, sabía que no iba a salir con vida de esto, pero esperaba que después de acabar conmigo les dejara libre, solo podía pensar en que les ayudara a ambos a salvar la vida. Cogí fuerza y salí del coche estaba a solo dos cuadras de donde mataron a mi madre, hacía mucho que no venía por aquí, antes al principio solía venir a prometerle a mi madre que solucionaría todo, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro solo intentaba no incrementar las bajas. Caminé despacio quería alargar el momento, pensar y pensar en todas las situaciones en las que me podía encontrar, aunque no podía pensar con claridad estaba llena de rabia. Cuando llegué al callejón todo estaba muy oscuro y no había nadie, aún quedaban cinco minutos para la hora, pero no dejaba de pensar en que podía haber cambiado de idea y haberlos matado, no, no podía pensar en eso, solo el pensar que estaban bien me mantenía aquí en este lugar que tanto dolor me ha dado ya. Cuando llevaba allí unos diez minutos esperando ya desesperada y pesando marcharme, escuche el motor de un coche acercándose y de repente aparecieron unos faros de un coche que en seguida me cegaron. El coche frenó gusto delante de mí. Del coche de repente se bajó un par de figuras que me apuntaban directamente con dos armas de gran calibre. Me asusté e intente sacar mi arma pero…

-Detective yo que tu no lo intentaba-dijo una voz saliendo del coche, de repente el dueño de esa voz salió del coche y se colocó delante del coche gusto delante de los focos, no conseguía verlo ni distinguir ninguna de sus facciones pero no lo necesitaba sabía que era él.

-Bracken donde están.

-De verdad pensabas que iba a ser todo tan fácil, me alegro que haya decidido venir sola-dijo sonriendo-nunca pensé que fuera tan inconsciente.

-Bracken esto es entre tú y yo, así que dejémonos de tontería ahora me tienes a mi suéltalos a ellos.

-Primero vas a soltar el arma y después ya veremos.

Tiré el arma hacia donde se encontraba los dos matones y levanté las manos de nuevo encima de mi cabeza, con un movimiento de cabeza mandó a uno de ellos para que me cacheara, no podía permitir que encontrara la navaja sino se había acabado cualquier oportunidad por poco que fuera. Se acercó y empezó a posar sus manazas por mi cuerpo, empezó a bajar por mi torso y mi cintura, luego por mis piernas, tenía que pensar algo rápido. Así que le cogí del brazo y con ayuda de mis piernas conseguí hacerle una llave y acabó en el suelo. El otro enseguida volvió a apuntarme con el arma.

-Beckett, Beckett, no se puede ser mala-dijo apartando al otro para que no me disparara.

-Tienes amigos demasiado manazas-dije mirando al que seguía aún en el suelo.

-Bien si ya estas cacheada ayudadle a subir al coche, que nos vamos de paseo.

Y tras decir eso ambos se abalanzaron hacia mí me agarraron cada uno por un brazo y me ataron las manos atrás en la espalda, me empujaron para llevarme al coche intente resistirme y en unos de esos empujones termine en el suelo, me ayudaron a levantarme y me metieron a rastras en el maletero del coche. Estaba todo muy oscuro sabía que ahora sí que se había acabado toda oportunidad para poder acabar con vida. Pero por lo menos sabía que me llevaban con él iba a poder verlo por última vez. El trayecto duro demasiado para mi gusto, estábamos fuera de la ciudad a unos veinte minutos de donde se encontraba el callejón. El coche paró y escuche como hablaba Bracken con los hombres dándole algunas instrucciones. Al poco tiempo apareció uno de los tíos y me sacó a rastras del maletero, pude más o menos ver algo, pero era ya de noche y apenas pude captar mucho solo que eran unas naves abandonadas seguramente de las afueras de la cuidad. Entramos en una de ellas y me llevaron a la pequeña sala, pero allí no había nadie, me empujaron hasta que perdí el equilibrio cayendo dentro, tras caer dentro cerraron la puerta con llave desde fuera dejándome allí sola con mi desgracia. Estaba sola en un lugar oscuro y húmedo como un sótano. Era una simple sala de cuatro paredes, no había nada solo paredes y más paredes. Suspiré y me derrumbé en el suelo. No sabía cuánto llevaba allí pero no mucho cuando de repente se volvió a abrir la puerta llenado de algo de luz la habitación y allí estaba Bracken.

-Te traigo visita-dijo empujando a una figura grande con las manos atadas igual que yo, que cayó gusto a mis pies, era él, era Castle.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana más y mejor, el reencuentro entre ambos, y de ahí ya veremos qué pasa. Gracias por estar ahí a todos, los comentarios me hacen muy feliz XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Bueno esta semana llega a su fin, ha sido una semana llena de aventuras para poder conseguir subir los capítulos pero lo he conseguido. Gracias por seguir ahí, espero que la semana que viene sea más tranquila sino me dará un ataque al corazón jaja.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Me acerqué a él quería tocarle pero no podía, cuando levantó la cabeza y nos miramos ambos sentimos la necesidad de sentirnos, de abrazarnos, tocarnos y besarnos pero no podíamos. Cuando conseguí hacerme de nuevo a la oscuridad pude mirar mejor sus rasgos y me di cuenta de que estaba herido le habían golpeado muy duro.

-Rick estas herido-le dije acercándome a él.

-No es nada, tu también-dijo mirándome la cara, no recordaba ningún golpe ahí, si sentía rozaduras en las manos y en las rodillas que me escocían pero no en la mejilla-tienes un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, dios Kate que más…

-No tranquilo, habrá sido al caer no me han tocado, pero tu…

-Bueno por lo visto soy demasiado chulo-dijo sonriendo y no sabía si besarle o golpearle, como lo segundo no podía hacerlo hice lo primero, acerque suavemente mis labios a los suyos fue un beso suave y lento que nos hizo suspirar a ambos.

-Dios Castle porque…

-Por lo mismo que tú estás aquí, tenía que intentarlo.

-Alexis…

-No sé nada de ella.

-No me dejaron hablar con ella tampoco.

-Crees que…-dijo con tristeza.

-No, estas bien Castle, es una carta más en su mano no van a hacerle nada, no os van a hacer nada a ninguno de los dos, me entiendes.

-Kate y tú que.

-Yo…si alguien debe sufrir las consecuencias seré yo.

-No pienso permitirlo, lo sabes ¿no?

-Rick tú hija te necesita, si tenéis una oportunidad tienes que salir de aquí.

-Kate… no pienso irme sin ti.

-Rick no has escuchado lo que te he dicho.

-Si sé que mi pequeña me necesita, pero joder Kate y que pasa contigo, yo te necesito ahora mismo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Rick.

-No-gritó- no me pidas que te deje morir, porque no voy a hacerlo-dijo enfadado.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos sabía que iba a hacer todo lo posible por salvarme pero no iba permitírselo si le pasaba a él algo nunca podría perdonármelo, no podría vivir con esa culpa, no podría, cuando llegara el momento espero que entrara en razón.

-Rick-le llame en voz baja-tengo un cuchillo en el calcetín, puedes intentar sacarlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se colocó dándome las espalda justo delante de mí tenía las manos atadas a su espalda bastante más fuerte que yo, se notaba que había tirado demasiado intentando liberarse, tenía las muñecas en carne viva. Tiró intentando acercarlas a mis pies, tuvo casi que recostarse.

-Vale Rick un poco a tu derecha, un poco más. Bien ahí con cuidado-sentí como sus dedos tocaban mi piel y sentí que volvía a la vida, me sentí viva, Castle sacó la navaja y volvió a colocarse de cara a mí.

-Date la vuelta Kate-me dijo a la vez que él volvía a colocarse de espalda, y así nos acercamos con cuidado y Rick empezó a cortar poco a poco mi cuerda, sentía como mis manos se iban liberando poco a poco, hasta que de repente la cuerda termino completamente cortada y con esto mis manos quedaron liberadas.

-Bien-dije pasado los dedos por donde la cuerda me había sujetado intentando calmar el dolor de mis muñecas. Me giré y le quité el cuchillo a Castle y empecé a cortar las cuerdas de su mano hasta liberarlas. Tenía las muñecas fatal, deberían vérselas un médico, las cuerdas habían provocado fuertes cortes en sus muñecas.

Castle se giró y nos quedamos parados mirándonos sin tocarnos todavía, miré las muñecas de Castle y le cogí las manos acariciando despacio sus manos, vi como Castle dio un pequeño suspiro por el dolor.

-Lo siento-le dije pero no lo sentía por lo de la mano sino por todo por meter a su hija y a él en esto y él se dio cuenta porque no perdió el tiempo y se tiró a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza casi cortándome la respiración, le devolví con fuerzas el abrazo necesitaba sentirlo cerca muy cerca. Nos separamos despacio y empezamos a besarnos con adoración y deseo como si fuera el último beso del que pudiéramos disfrutar. Me separé y volví a mirarle tenía muchas heridas en el rostro, y los que no se veían por su ropa. Tenía una camiseta negra con las que solía dormir, toda rajada y un pantalón vaquero roto por las rodillas y en los bajos.

-Dios Castle te ves fatal.

-Gracias-dijo con ironía-menos mal que tú siempre estas preciosa-dijo sonriéndome y acariciándome la mejilla suavemente.

-Castle… yo…

-Sh vamos a salir de esta, y te prometo Kate que te voy a dar toda la felicidad que te mereces-me hizo llorar lo decía enserio pero yo sabía que era muy poco probable que saliéramos todos de esto y si tenía que salir alguien serían ellos, suspiré y apoyé mi frente junta a la suya y cerré los ojos quería estar en cualquier otro sitio.

-Ojala estuviéramos en otro lugar-dije aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Podemos-dijo ilusionado.

-Qué dices.

-Cierra los ojos-le miré extrañada-ciérralos-suspiré y le hice caso sin entender nada-ahora piensa que estamos cerca del agua de nuestro Lago, recuerda los baños que nos dimos nuestras aventuras en el puente-dijo y no pude evitar sonreír-recuerda cada vez que te hacía el amor.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y vi cómo me miraba con amor, con adoración y con deseo sus ojos empezaron a ponerse oscuros, más si era posible ya que estaban así por la oscuridad.

-Rick yo…

-Shh! Kate solo bésame-y lo hice le bese con toda la pasión que pude, me dolía un poco las rodillas pero en este momento me daba igual solo quería sentirlo cerca. Cogí y coloque mis brazos en su cintura y en su espalda empecé a bajar perdiéndome en sus besos y olvidándome de donde estábamos. Coloque mis manos justo debajo de su camiseta y empecé a subir, y de repente Castle se separó siseando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, no es nada-dijo agarrándose el costado.

-Déjame verlo.

-Kate no…

-Acércate vale-y se acercó, le levanté despacio la camiseta con miedo a hacerle daño pero sobre todo con miedo a ver lo que me iba a encontrar. Cuando conseguí quitarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza bajé la mirada y cuando le miré el torso me quede impresionada-joder Castle que te han hecho.

-Parece peor de lo que es, no tenían saco de boxeo y me usaron a mí-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que me entraron ganas de borrarle.

-Castle no bromees vale, tienes que tener alguna costilla rota, dios te das cuenta de los moratones que tienes, esos cabrones me la van a pagar.

-Sh Kate tranquila vale-dijo besándome la mejilla-ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Pero…-no pude terminar ya que se abrió la puerta de repente y apareció Bracken justo delante de mí, me tensé enseguida, tenía unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara.

-Ups interrumpo-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Castle también se tensó y ambos nos levantamos desafiantes, pero Castle se colocó delante de mí haciendo de escudo, me puso nerviosa que hiciera eso, iba ser complicado sacarlo con vida de allí.

POV JORDAN

Joder habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida nunca mejor dicho, el transmisor de seguimiento nos había llevado a un callejón, donde según los chicos fue donde habían matado a la madre de Kate. Cuando llegamos temimos encontrárnosla muerta en el mismo sitio en donde todo empezó. Pero gracias a dios no había ningún cuerpo, eso sí encontramos el transmisor allí tirado roto, y sangre en el suelo, seguramente de Kate. El trasmisor seguramente se cayó durante la pelea. Había muy poca sangre, así que aun no estando seguros de que no estuviera muerta por lo menos sabíamos que de allí había salido viva. Estaba allí todos los de la científica para ver si encontrábamos algo que nos llevara hacia donde se encontraba ahora. Sabíamos lo lista que era Kate y lo fuerte que era así bueno teníamos esperanzas de que pudiera sobrevivir, pero no dependía solo de ella, dependía de nosotros teníamos que ayudarla como fuera. No sabía hasta donde nos llevarían las cosas pero ninguno íbamos a quedarnos de brazo cruzados.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El lunes más. No me matéis sé que querías verlos ya sanos y salvo pero como bien dijo Castle en el capítulo final de la sexta temporada "**_**Quizá es una señal. Una señal de que lo nuestro es una gran historia de amor. ¿Por que qué es una gran historia de amor sin obstáculos que superar? Todos los cuentos de hadas los tienen, terribles pruebas que solo los que lo merecen superan. Pero no puedes rendirte. Ese es el trato. Si queremos un final feliz no podemos rendirnos". **_**Así que tendrá que pasar por mucho para que su relación se afiance y consigan su siempre, las cosas nunca son fáciles.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Los astros se alineados para que pueda actualizar hoy jaja. Bueno es algo más largo, espero que lo disfrutéis aunque lo dudo jiji.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Nos llevaron casi a rastras hacia otra sala más grande, allí nos colocaron sobre dos dianas que había pintadas en el suelo, había una tercera así que eso significaba que había otra persona Alexis. ¿Iban a fusilarnos? ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros? Necesitaba impedir que le hiciera daño, no podía ser que muriéramos todos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?- pero antes de responderme entraron otros dos guardias y traían a Alexis con alguna que otra señal del infierno que había tenido que vivir allí encerrada. Castle consiguió zafarse de las zarpas de unos de los tipos duros que le agarraban y fue corriendo a abrazar a Alexis. Era un momento íntimo en el que había demasiados espectadores.

-Dios Alexis cariño que te han hecho-dijo mientras miraba con dulzura a su pequeña y la besaba y abrazaba.

-Papa-lloraba Alexis sin poder contenerse.

-Muy bonito, si muy bonito pero se acabó-dijo mandando a los guardias a separarlos y como bien había pensado antes, volvieron a colocarle a él en su sitio y a Alexis en la otra diana-bien ahora os voy a explicar lo que hace este botón-dijo a la vez que lo pulsaba, y de repente empezó una cuenta atrás de una hora- bien como podéis ver tenéis una hora y ¿salvéis para qué? Pues es lo voy a explicar-dijo poniéndose firme y como si estuviera dando un discurso.

-Hijo de puta que has hecho-gritó Castle todavía intentando tirarse hacia él pero otra vez se lo impidió las fuertes brazos de los guardias.

-Yo no volvería a intentarlo, verás los tres estáis encime de tres interruptores que hacen que una bomba explote. Si os movéis boom! Me has entendido señor Castle-y le había entendido perfectamente porque se puso completamente blanco-bien pues mira para que veáis que no soy tan malo, os digo que dos de los tres os podréis salvar. Solo si los tres os movéis la bomba explotara, pero os podéis marchar dos, a que soy bueno. Vosotros decidís como entenderás no me voy a quedar para ver cuál es vuestra decisión, eso sí tenéis una hora bueno ya 55 minutos para tomar una decisión, sino la bomba explotara y con ello todos los que estéis dentro. Adiós detective, ha sido muy divertido el enfrentamiento pero tengo un avión que me está esperando.

-Hijo de puta no te vayas, ven…-grité con todas mis fuerzas, había una posibilidad para que ellos se salvaran pero iba a ser muy difícil convencerle. Cuando se fueron Castle fue el primero en hablar.

-Cariño mírame-le dijo a Alexis-cuando pasen cinco minutos quiero que salgas de aquí sin mirar atrás y que busques ayuda.

-Papa yo…

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Castle-le llamé-tienes que ir con ella.

-¿Qué dices? No pienso dejarte sola.

-Y vas a dejarla a ella sola, puede ser una trampa y pueden estar ahí fuera esperando, no puedes dejarla sola Castle.

-Pues vas tú con ella.

-Papa no, no puedes quedarte aquí.

-Tranquila Alexis, no se va a quedar. Se va a ir contigo, verdad Castle.

-No…no puedo dejarte aquí.

-Castle, tienes que irte y buscar ayuda, quizás puedan apagarla no lo has pensado, cuanto antes te vayas mejor-dije intentando ocultar las lágrimas sabía que era muy complicado que pudiera salir con vidas de esta situación.

-Yo…

-Por favor, ahora mismo solo tú puedes sacarme de aquí.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada vale Castle. Bien ahora Alexis, despacio sal de la diana.

Alexis salió despacio de la diana y todos contuvimos la respiración, no sabíamos si Bracken nos había mentido y estaba jugando con nosotros. Solo esperaba que no fuera así, cuando Alexis consiguió sacar los dos pies de la diana y tras varios segundos esperando a ver qué pasaba, todos gritamos de alegría.

-Bien, Castle ahora te toca a ti.

-Kate…

-Por favor no perdamos más tiempo sí.

A regañadientes accedió a salir primero puso y pie y me miró, en su mirada se veía toda la tristeza y desesperación, sabía lo que le estaba costando ese momento.

-Hazlo-le susurré casi no salió nada de mi boca, y entonces Castle sacó el otro pie, y no pasó nada. Estaba a salvo, no pude dejar de sonreír pasara lo que pasara ahora, me daba igual. Él y su hija estaban a salvo. Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba hacia mí.

-Kate… yo…

-No digas nada, ha llegado tu momento de ser el héroe-le dije sonriéndole.

-Dios tengo tantas ganas de besarte que…

-¿Qué? Me he perdido algo.-dijo Alexis sorprendida.

Castle se quedó paralizado sin saber que decir, no podía creer que me fuera a dejar sola para decírselo a la persona más importante de su vida. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Alexis, nos habíamos llevado relativamente bien, pero después de todo lo que había pasado en estas semanas sería normal que me odiara, le había separado de su padre y ahora encima por mi culpa estaban ambos en peligro, dios no podíamos nadie imaginarnos por lo que tenía que haber pasado. Sabía lo importante que era para Castle su hija había visto la relación que existía entre ambos y sabía de la necesidad que tenía porque ella aceptara nuestra relación, aunque quizás ya no había posibilidad de una relación.

-Verás Alexis, tu padre y yo…bueno hemos pasado por mucho estas semanas y…bueno solo nos teníamos el uno al otro…bueno quiero decir siempre estabas tú en sus pensamientos pero…bueno ya me entiendes. A lo que iba Alexis yo quiero a tu padre no es por todo lo que ha pasado ni porque me sintiera sola o tuviera miedo no, no es por nada de lo que te pueda estar pasando por la cabeza, Alexis estoy enamorada de tu padre-miré a Castle un momento y vi la cara de felicidad que tenía con esa me quería quedar hasta el final-y bueno yo…

-Está bien detective…

-Kate.

-Bien, está bien Kate, pero ya puedes salir con vida de esta porque si haces daño a mi padre…

Ambos empezamos a reírnos, y Alexis vio que era el momento de irse y yo estaba de acuerdo solo quedaban 40 minutos y tenía que estar lejos, Alexis vio que necesitábamos despedirnos y salió de la sala para dejarnos solos.

-Dios Kate esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

-Lo sé-le dije acariciándole la mano.

-Kate gracias por decírselo a mi hija, y yo también te quiero lo sabes ¿no?

-Creo que me lo has demostrado suficientemente.

-No, me quedan muchos años para hacerlo Kate-y le di una sonrisa triste, yo no estaba tan segura de ello.

Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas y vi el anillo que aún teníamos cada uno en nuestras manos, el anillo de nuestra boda falsa pero que había parecido mucho más real de lo que era. Me hubiera encantado casarme con él, y tener una familia con él pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Castle yo…si me pasara algo…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo vale.

-Bueno imagínate que esto es un libro de esos tuyos, como lo acabarías.

-Rook salvaría a Nikki-no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Siempre has sido un soñador, eso me encanta de ti Castle, así que si me pasa algo-fue a hablar y le tape los labios con uno de mis dedos-si me pasa algo quiero que sigas siendo el hombre soñador que tanto amo, no te derrumbes y prométeme que serás feliz.

-Kate hipotéticamente de que te pasara algo, que no te va a pasar nunca podría ser feliz Kate porque tú eres mi felicidad.

-Castle tienes a tu hija no puedes…

-No me voy a dejar morir, no nada de eso Kate, sé que tengo una responsabilidad con mi hija, pero no podría volver a ser feliz con ninguna otra mujer.

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y nosotros nos mirábamos a los ojos con ternura con amor, y con miedo, miedo a perder esto que tanto nos había costado encontrar el amor verdadero y puro. De repente Castle bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y yo hice lo mismo. Pero de repente me quitó el anillo de casada y se arrodillo delante de mí, no por favor no me hagas esto pensé.

-Kate sé que no soy un hombre perfecto, y que quizás no es el mejor momento pero siempre desde que te conozco he querido hacerlo. Katherine Beckett, quieres casarte conmigo.

Tenía que haber contestado que no, porque no iba a poder cumplir con ello, pero yo también había soñado tantas veces con este momento que se me hizo un nudo en el estómago las palabras no me salían, abrí dos o tres veces la boca pero no conseguía decir nada. Dile que no dile que no me decía mi cabeza y con ello abrí la boca para decírselo.

-Si-vi cara de sorpresa y de felicidad que ponía y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho-sí, si-grité con una sonrisa. Y me colocó el anillo. Ambos nos quedamos parados el uno en frente del otro, queríamos besarnos y abrazarnos, pero no queríamos tentar la suerte.

-Dios Kate ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No quiero zafarte esa felicidad pero queda poco más de 30 minutos si no quieres quedarte sin prometida.

-Prometida que bien suena eso, o sí verdad la bomba bueno yo Kate, no quiero dejarte sola.

-No volvamos otra vez con lo mismo y ves a buscar ayuda.

-Joder si esto tuviera cables no necesitábamos a nadie-dijo y ambos nos echamos a reír recordando aquel día, que salvamos a la cuidad, que él salvo a la ciudad.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Kate-y con eso lo vi marcharse sin mirar atrás rumbo a su salvación, y con la esperanza de salvarme a mí y convertirse en mi héroe, pero yo sabía que no había salvación para mí, pero pasara lo que pasara él era mi héroe.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, espero que no me matéis pero ya queda menos de sufrimiento, además he metido un bonito momento ¿no?**

**Comentarios bienvenidos siempre XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Bueno nuevo capítulo y estoy viva de milagro jaja. No me matéis de verdad no soy mala. Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios aunque en ellos me digáis que me queréis matar son bien recibidos. Bueno os dejo ya con él que hoy he tardado un poco más, espero que la espera merezca la pena.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

Había hecho la cosa más difícil de mi vida pero Kate, tenía razón lo único que podía hacer era salvar a mi hija y buscar ayuda para que alguien la salvara a ella. Pero me encantaría estar en su situación, cambiar los papeles, haberlas salvado a ambas, podría morir tranquilo y feliz. Cogí a Alexis de la mano y salimos corriendo por todas las estancias del almacén buscando la salida. De repente vi una sombra y me di cuenta de que Kate tenía razón, no iban a dejarnos salir con vida a ninguno. Uno de los hombres se había quedado allí esperando este momento. Teníamos que hacer algo y rápido porque si no estábamos perdidos y Kate también. Teníamos que planear algo y rápido cuanto más tiempo perdiésemos más difícil iba a ser poder sacar a Kate de allí con vida. Nos separamos cada uno por un lado para poder pillarle por ambos lados. Quería que Alexis lo provocara sabía que era muy complicado y que la estaba poniendo en peligro, pero teníamos que sorprenderlo por detrás y quedarlo KO y para eso era mejor yo. Alexis salió por su lado y en seguida el guardia la vio y con una sonrisa en su cara se fue directa a por ella.

-Um otra vez tú y yo solos, pequeña. Sabía que tú ibas a ser la que saliera.

Dios la sangre empezó a calentárseme de tal manera que cogí un palo que había en el suelo y le di con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas y después todo lo largo que era. Cogí y empecé a rebuscarle entre los bolsillos a ver si podía encontrar algo, en ellos encontré un contrarreloj donde seguramente estaba la cuenta atrás de la bomba quedaban solo 25 minutos y ni si quiera habíamos logrado salir de allí. Seguí rebuscando y bingo encontré un teléfono móvil pero al abrirlo me di cuenta de que no tenía cobertura. Agarré a Alexis de la mano y tiré de ella hasta fuera del almacén. Seguía sin cobertura, maldije y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás solo mirando el móvil para poder conseguir un poco de cobertura, estaba sudando y aún así no habíamos conseguido nada. Cuando ya llegaba un kilómetro o así andado apareció una rayita y me puse a saltar. Marque el número de la comisaría y espere.

-La comisaría 12 con quién hablo-dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Hola soy Castle necesito hablar con Espo o Ryan.

-¿Quién?

-Perdona pero no tengo tiempo necesito hablar con los detectives Esposito y Ryan.

-Perdone usted pero soy el Capitán y lo que le tenga que decir a mis hombres me lo puede decir a mí.

-Mierda-maldije tapando el teléfono de todos tuvo que cogerla ella-mira Capitana.

-Capitán Gates.

-Capitán, hemos sido secuestrados, mi hija la detective Beckett y yo.

-¿La detective Beckett? ¿Esto es una broma? Porque si es una broma no…

-No por favor no cuelgue, necesito que le digas a los detectives que rastren la llamada tenemos menos de quince minutos para que la bomba explote.

-De que me estás hablando-de repente se escuchó una puerta y al alguien hablando, me sonaba la voz, y de repente esa voz llego mejor a mis oídos.

-Castle?-pregunto.

-¿Ryan?

-Si colega, donde estáis.

-Es largo de contar y no lo sé, necesito que mandes a los artificieros, Kate esta sobre una bomba necesitamos desactivarla en menos de diez minutos.

-Bien… ya están de camino sigue hablando sí.

-Ryan si no os dais prisa…

-Tranquilo Espo y Jordan estaban cerca de la zona y los artificieros estarán ahí en cinco minutos.

-Puede que sea tarde.

-No pienses eso, llegaremos.

Cinco minutos o menos no lo sabía, estaba ya tan nervioso que no controlaba el tiempo, llegaron Espo y Jordan en un coche, me monte con ellos y Alexis también y nos dirigimos hacia el almacén.

-Cómo estás brother.

-Bien, estoy bien-dije sin convicción.

-Y ella…

-Espero que bien. Llegamos en un minuto y en cuanto nos bajamos del coche vimos como llegaban los artificieros unos metros detrás, quedaban cinco minutos, tenía que quedar tiempo suficiente, sino…no, no podía pensar en ello.

POV KATE

El reloj seguía bajando y bajando, y no sabía nada de Castle, me daba igual si no llegaban a tiempo, bueno a quién voy a mentir no quería morir y menos ahora que creía que podía ser feliz. Me daba igual si Bracken escapaba y no volvía a verlo en mi vida, no sentía que estuviera fallando a mi madre, sabía que mi madre quería verme feliz y con Castle era más feliz que en toda mi vida. Necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo, que ambos estaban bien y a salvo, no quería que Castle hiciera una locura y volviera, sabía cuántas veces desde que se había ido se le había pasado por la cabeza volver, ambos éramos muy cabezones. Estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo de pie sin poder moverme, los músculos se me estaban agarrotando, la tensión que tenía en este momento lo notaba en el cuello. Había pasado mucho tiempo quedaban unos 6 minutos para que la bomba explotara, aunque llegaran quedaba muy poco para que pudieran desactivarla. Me estaba dejando ganar, la ganadora Kate Beckett había perdido se había acabado todo. Estoy tan desanimada, que…qué coño se acabó para que alargarlo más. Si lo hacía ahora no pondría a nadie más en peligro, solo yo moriría. Había llegado el momento el reloj marcaba cinco minutos y bajando ya no quería seguir luchando. Y levanté un pie despacio lo tenía tan dormido de la misma posición que se movía despacio, demasiado despacio.

-Kate estamos aquí-escuche una voz gritando, y al segundo lo vi entrar por la puerta, aquí estaba Castle otra vez, aquí y de nuevo en peligro. Volví a colocar el pie con cuidado encima del suelo dentro de la maldita diana, y cruzamos nuestras miradas vi como se había dado cuenta, sabía que estaba tirando la toalla.

-Castle vete, ya no se puede hacer nada.

-No Kate, mira-dijo señalando a un hombre que enseguida se puso manos a la obra con la bomba-él va a desactivarla.

-No hay tiempo Castle.

-No digas que no hay tiempo-me gritó-no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin pensar en que podía haber hecho más, voy a estar aquí contigo no te voy a dejar sola.

-No, Castle. Tú no puedes hacer nada. Si él puede hacer algo lo hará pero tú no puedes.

-Kate te necesito…

-Lo sé.

-Siento interrumpir pero…no se puede desactivar lo siento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido Castle con lágrimas en los ojos, él pensó que ya estaba todo hecho pero no…yo sabía que Bracken no dejaría ningún cabo suelto.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada lo entiendo, Rick será mejor que te vayas quedan 3 minutos y…

-Y nada, tienes que poder hacer algo, vamos no eres el mejor pues demuéstralo-le gritaba.

-Yo solo se puede intentar algo pero…

-Pero que, hazlo.

-Solo puedo retrasar el interruptor veinte segundos a lo máximo, en veinte segundos es imposible salir de aquí.

-Pero se puede intentar ¿no?

-Solo si crees que puedes-dijo mirándome, no creía que estuviera en condiciones pero…que iba a hacer.

-Sí creo que puedo intentarlo, que hay que hacer.

-Con esto se retrasa-dijo dándome una aparato donde había un botón rojo en el medio.

-Bien, salid y cuando crea que estéis fuera le daré y saldré.

-Kate pero puedo…

-No vamos salid o no me dará tiempo.

-Vale venga vamos señor Castle-y los vi salir con la mirada de Castle siguiéndome hasta el final.

POV JORDAN

Vi como salían Castle y el experto en explosivos, eso solo podía significar que todo había salido mal.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No he podido desactivarla, solo tiene una oportunidad, y no sé si…

-Va a salir-dijo Castle con la voz afectada por la lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas-Tiene que salir.

Vi el reloj y vi que quedaba un minuto si tenía veinte segundos para salir tenía que haberlo intentado ya así que ya mismo veríamos como el almacén saltaba por los aires, solo esperaba que Kate pudiera salir de esta. Era una mujer fuerte y sabía que iba a intentarlo hasta el final pero tenía pocas opciones eso estaba claro. Empecé mentalmente a controlar los segundos que quedaban, Kate había aguantado lo suficiente para saber que estaban a salvo, hasta en ese momento se preocupaba por los demás. Estaba tardando demasiado, no creo que se hubiera dado por vencido o sí yo… y de repente ¡BOOM! Todo salió volando por los aires, trozos de pared caía cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Castle comenzó a chillar y tuvimos que agarrarlos entre todos para impedir que se metiera entre los restos del almacén. Una gran cantidad de polvo se formó justo delante de nosotros y nos impedía verlo todo. Pero de repente Castle se puso a gritar y se soltó de nuestro agarre hasta que no lo vimos con nuestros ojos no podíamos entender que pasaba.

-KATE KATE-gritaba Castle como un loco a la vez que se acercaba a una figura que salía tosiendo por el polvo del almacén que hacía unos segundos había volado en pedazos. Empezó a estornudar y a toser y Castle la acercó hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Estaba exhausta y se había desmayado del esfuerzo, entre Castle y Espo la subieron a la ambulancia que ya había en la puerta esperando lo peor. Pero estaba viva, iba a salir de esta, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida de acabar un caso, y de acabarlo así.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo si no hay ningún problema. Para que veáis que no soy mala y porque tenía miedo de mi integridad física he alargado un poco el capítulo el último párrafo iba en el siguiente capítulo pero si os hubiera dejado así me matáis jaja. Bueno comentarios bienvenidos os recuerdo que quedan pocos capítulos ahora tocan las cosas buenas ya han sufrido lo suficiente. XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Bueno nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis empieza ya lo bueno. Gracias por vuestros comentarios siempre los leo, no solo los leo si no que estoy deseando de leerlos jaja.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 40**

POV RICK

Estábamos en una habitación del hospital, Kate estaba dormida tras sedarla para que pudiera descansar. Alexis también había recibido tratamiento pero apenas tenía unos golpes que tendrían que curar con el tiempo, igual que en mi caso. Tenía una costilla rota y otra fracturada pero solo podía hacer reposo, claro que no lo estaba haciendo ni lo iba a hacer hasta que todos estuviéramos en casa sanos y salvo. Kate se había llevado la peor parte en la explosión, tenía un poco dañados los oídos y fracturado un brazo tras caerse parte del almacén encima, tenía alguna que otra contusión pero por lo demás estaba bien. Los chicos y Jordan al instante habían desaparecido para intentar impedir a Bracken escapar, pero todavía no habían llegado noticias de ellos así que no sabía que contarle a Kate cuando despertara porque seguro que preguntaría por ello. Me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, estaba muy cansado demasiado cansado y me deje llevar por el sueño quedando completamente atrapado en mis sueños.

A los poco tiempo o eso pensaba ya que no sabía muy bien el tiempo que había pasado abrí los ojos y miré a Kate que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Miré como nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y Kate empezó a acariciarme la palma de mi mano.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea-dije haciéndola sonreír-unas horas como mucho.

-Umm, como esta Alexis-dios como amaba a esta mujer ella allí en la cama y preocupándose por los demás.

-Está bien, unos rasguños pero nada de importancia, en realidad la he mandado a casa con mi madre. Tu padre tiene que estar de camino, si quieres voy a llamarlo…

-No, está bien, tengo una buena compañía.

-Me alegra que te guste la compañía-dije sonriéndole y me acerque a ella y deposite un beso suave en su frente-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Yo ahora perfectamente-le dije mirándola-Kate yo…

Pero no pude terminar porque en ese momento llegó el padre de Kate junto a Lanie y ambos fueron corriendo a abrazarla. Estuvieron hablando un poco para tranquilizarlos, necesitaba un café más que nada en este momento, y como estaba acompañada era el mejor momento.

-Voy a ir a tomar un café enseguida vengo.

-Yo quiero otro-dijo Kate con cara de pena.

-Preguntaré a ver si puedes tomarlo.

-Y si no me lo traes igual.

-Si claro-le dije sonriéndole sabía la necesidad que tenía por un buen café.

-Voy contigo, si no te importa-dijo Jim.

-Claro, si vamos.

Y nos fuimos a la cafetería para poder tomarnos un café, de paso hablamos con los médicos de Kate los cuales nos dieron buenas noticias, podrían darle hoy el alta, tenía que tener un poco de cuidado pero estaría bien en casa. También me dijeron que podía llevarle un poco de café pero que no abusara con los medicamentos que tenía que tomarse. Le habían hecho pruebas sobre el disparo para ver si no había habido ningún problema y la herida había curado bien y no había ningún problema. Fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos cada uno con nuestro café en una mesa cerca de la ventana, necesitaba ver el mundo exterior, necesitaba aire después de haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo.

-Castle, yo…quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por salvar a mi hija.

-Señor Becke…

-Jim, puedes llamarme Jim.

-Si yo…ella me ha salvado a mí, nos ha salvado a todos.

-Si mi hija es muy fuerte.

-Si.

-Solo espero que la cuides y la hagas feliz.

-Yo…

-No pensaras que soy tonto, ¿no?, conozco muy bien a mi hija Castle y nunca la he visto así con ningún otro, es muy feliz, no era así de feliz desde que…ya sabes desde lo de Johanna. Así que hazla feliz, creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Me acorde en ese momento de mi petición de mano a Kate, y de como ella había aceptada, en eso era muy clásico y me hubiera gustado pedirle a Jim su mano, no sabía si debía hacerlo, tenía miedo de Kate tomara la decisión por el momento en el que nos encontrábamos. Pero bueno su padre me daba ahora el permiso, eso no caducaba ¿no?, si ahora no quería cuando llegara el momento pues ya lo habría hecho, así que me llene de valor y le hice la pregunta. Estaba muy nervioso porque además era padre y me imaginaba ese momento algún día con mi hija y…sin pensarlo, que sino no lo haces Castle me dije a mi mismo.

-Señor Bec… quiero decir Jim yo me gustaría…bueno quizás no sea el momento más oportuno pero…me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija.

-La mano de que…

-Bueno ya sabes me gustaría casarme con ella, y me gustaría su bendición.

-En serio, yo pensé que eso ya no se llevaba, además mi hija puede manejarse sola.-dijo sonriendo-pero me alegro de verdad que estéis dispuesto para dar ese paso.

-Bueno no sé si los estamos yo…le pedí matrimonio dentro del almacén con la bomba y eso…y me dijo que si pero no sé si…

-Castle entonces felicidades, porque mi hija tiene palabra y si dijo que si es porque quiere casarse-ambos nos sonreímos-ya me imagino a mi pequeña llevándola al altar.

-Si bueno, por si acaso espero que me guarde el secreto me gustaría hablar antes con ella.

-Si claro, serás mejor que le llevemos ya su café sino…

POV KATE

Me quedé con Lanie en la habitación, estaba cansada y un poco dolorida, tenía el brazo enyesado y tenía fuertes dolores en el costado derecho. Intenté colocarme mejor en la cama para poder hablar mejor con Lanie pero un simple gesto me dolía demasiado.

-Kate, chica no sabes lo que me alegra verte así.

-De verdad que mala amiga eres, estoy echa una mierda.

-Jaja muy graciosa, me alegro de que estés viva Kate.

-Si lo sé, yo también.

-También me alegro de verte feliz-y le sonreí, era verdad era muy feliz, solo pensaba en estar con Castle a solas metidos en una habitación durante horas-mira Kate yo…-se quedó paralizada mirando hacia abajo, seguí su mirada y estaba mirando mi mano, más concretamente mi anillo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu anillo, el anillo, ¿Por qué…? Lo has cambiado de dedo.

-Si bueno, no fui yo, fue Castle.

-Am Castle si claro…Castle.

-Si-dije indiferente, vi como estaba alucinando, me gustaba jugar con ella.

-Eso significa…

-Que necesitaré dama de honor.

-Dios Kate, esto es increíble-empezó a gritar-dios mío no puedo creerlo mi chica se casa.

-Por favor, Lanie no grites vale. Todavía no lo sabe nadie, además quiero hablar antes con Castle, no quiero, no se… a lo mejor se vio obligado o presionado…

-Kate no lo dices en serio, ese hombre está loco por casarse contigo.

-Bueno puede ser pero prométeme que no lo vas a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Vale lo prometo, pero no sé cuánto voy a tardar así que…

-Que no te vas a poder guardar, Lanie?-preguntó Castle entrando en la habitación seguido de mi padre.

-EHH! Nada cosas de chicas.

-Bueno tengo buenas noticias-dijo sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome mi café, el cual me quemaba la garganta al pegarle el primer trago era alucinante sentir ese sabor en mi boca-te dan de alta esta noche Kate, quiero decir que te puedes ir vistiendo, nos vamos a casa-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-A casa…

-Bueno pensé que podíamos ir al loft, ya he llamado a Alexis y a mi madre y bueno te están preparando una habitación.

-Castle yo…

-Bueno solo pensé que allí estarías mejor, podrimos cuidarnos los unos a los otros mientras no estuviéramos al 100%, pero si no quieres…

-No.

-¿No?

-No, no. Quiero decir que me parece bien, solo que no quiero molestar si…

-No molestas Kate nunca podrías molestar.

Salimos una hora después hacia el loft Castle y yo, lo demás se habían largado ya. El trayecto en el taxi fue mi corto, en el cual Castle había estado más pegado a mí de la cuenta, cuidaba de mí y eso me gustaba me sentía segura y amada por un hombre increíble. Llegamos a su loft y me ayudo en todo momento a bajar del coche.

-Castle estoy bien, tranquilo vale, deberías mirar más por ti, tus costillas ya sabes…

-Estoy bien si tu estas bien Kate-dijo cuando llegamos justo a la puerta y le besé no pude evitarlo había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Al separarnos ambos estábamos sonriéndonos.

-Bien será mejor que entremos-abrimos la puerta y cuando la cruzamos.

-¡SORPRESA!

Allí estaban todos, Jordan, los chicos, Lanie, mi padre, Martha, Alexis, algunos de los chicos de la comisaria y hasta Jones estaba allí. Estaba contenta de verlos a todos, pero bueno solo pensaba en Castle y en mí y una cama. Estuvimos saludando a todos y tomando una copa con toda nuestra familia, porque aquellos eran nuestra familia. Estaba hablando con Alexis y Lanie cuando llegó Castle por detrás y me agarro de la mano.

-Jordan quiere hablar con nosotros.

Nos disculpamos con ambas y nos dirigimos al despacho de Castle con Jordan, se le veía feliz, y le debía tanto, no podía vivir vida suficiente para darle las gracias.

-Jordan quería darte las gracias por…

-No me las des, es lo que hacen los amigos-dijo sonriéndonos-por cierto solo quería decirte que le hemos detenido cuando intentaba salir por la frontera hacia Canadá. Tienes una cita con él para mañana.

-Yo no creo que…

-Kate, tienes que ir-dijo Castle interrumpiéndome-será la mejor forma de cerrar con tu pasado-asentí con la cabeza, y él me agarró la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Está bien, allí estaré mañana-nos dimos un abrazo y nos despedimos de ella, cuando salimos el resto de invitados estaban también preparados para irse.

-Habéis pasado por mucho estos días es mejor dejaros descansar-dijo Ryan.

-Si gracias.

-Bueno nos vamos os dejamos solos-dijo Martha.

-Martha no os tenéis que ir…

-No, pero queremos no queremos interrumpir a lo tortolitos, ya sabes tenéis que recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Abuela, será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Alexis haciéndonos reír a todos.

Todos salieron por la puerta de la entrada del loft y allí estábamos ambos de pie mirando hacia la puerta, nos habíamos quedado solos, por fin podíamos hacer lo que había estado deseando desde que me desperté en aquella cama, así que lo cogí lo besé con pasión y los llevé hacia la habitación.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana capítulo nuevo pero irá en la parte M, por si acaso como siempre pondré el enlace en twitter. Además mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, si todo va bien, espero que le deis una oportunidad será AU, y bueno espero que os guste.**

**Comentarios siempre bienvenidos **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Bueno nuevo capítulo ya queda tan poquito que me está dando pena. La semana que viene se podrá fin a este fics que tan buenos cosas me ha proporcionado. Gracias por seguirla y estar ahí. También quiero daros las gracias por la buena acogida que le han dado a mi nueva historia y por ello, he decidido subir hoy otro nuevo capítulo, ya podéis leerlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Me desperté tras sentir un fuerte dolor en el brazo que tenía fracturado. Había dormido con el sobre el pecho de Castle y con tenerlo toda la noche en esa posición el brazo se había resentido. Me coloque de espalda sobre la cama, y me di cuenta de mi desnudez, completa desnudez. Recordé la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado de ahí las pequeñas molestias que sentía en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, por el ejercicio realizado durante la noche. Sonreí como una tonta, estaba completamente enamorada y feliz, hacía mucho que no era completamente feliz. Los últimos años a pesar de los duros momentos que había vivido había sido feliz de tenerlo cerca, pensé que con eso podía ser feliz. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no era felicidad, porque no daba todo de mí, ahora era completamente feliz, más de lo que podría imaginar. Ya no tenía que preocuparte de nada, ya no podía sentirme mal por ser feliz, ya me había quitado un gran peso de encima, había hecho justicia para mi madre y para muchas otras personas. Había detenido a un asesino y se iba a pudrir en la cárcel. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi brazo bueno y al girarme vi como Castle estaba de costado mirándome y acariciándome suavemente mi brazo desnudo.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Castle deja de preguntarme como estoy, vale.

-Vale esta vez es la última pero…

-Vale estoy bien, más que bien, te vale.

-Si me vale-dijo sonriéndome. Me tumbe y me acerque a él colocándome de costado y le besé despacio, suavemente pero poco a poco fui profundizando el beso, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y… y de repente soltó un gruñido-Kate no me hagas esto porque no voy a poder parar.

-Pues no pares-le dije sin dejarle de besarle.

-Kate tienes una cita.

-Puf-suspiré.

-Necesitas esto para empezar de cero, para que podamos empezar de cero.

-Vale, está bien.-me levanté de mala gana y fui directa a la ducha totalmente desnuda.

-Kate eres muy mala-dijo Castle quejándose ante la vista.

Llegué a la cárcel donde Bracken estaba encarcelado, Castle quería acompañarme pero quería hacerlo yo sola, no quería seguir metiéndole en esto, era algo mío que pertenecía a mi antigua vida y quería, necesitaba cerrarla yo sola. Pasé por todos los medios de protección para poder entrar en la cárcel. Me senté en una sala donde había una mesa y un par de sillas, parecía la sala de interrogatorios de cualquier comisaria. A los pocos minutos entró un guardia junto a Bracken con unas esposas puestas. No tenía el buen aspecto del día anterior, ya no tenía su brillante traje, ni su cara tenía ese buen aspecto. No se había afeitado, y entre el interrogatorio y la noche en prisión se veía que no había descansado lo suficiente. Además tenía un golpe en el pómulo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que le saliera un morado, seguramente habrá sido los chicos, no pude evitar sonreír en pensar en ello, ella no podía hacerlo ya por lo menos le quedaba claro que alguien lo había ello por ella.

-No quiero estar…-pero no le dio tiempo a acabar, el guardia ya había cerrado la puerta y lo había dejado allí de pie enfrente de mí.

-Hola senador, o donde está la educación Bracken.

-Todavía no has ganado.

-¿A no?, te vas a pudrir aquí en la cárcel Bracken.

-No pueden demostrar nada de lo que supuestamente decid que he hecho-dijo sonriendo.

-Puede que no pueda demostrar todavía que mataste a mi madre y a todos los demás, pero el fiscal se encargara de encontrar las pruebas, pero solo con los secuestros de Castle, su hija y la mía y el intento de asesinato de los tres vale para pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel, con eso me vale-la sonrisa se le quitó de la cara-espero que disfrutes mucho de tu hospedaje en este lugar, seguro que encuentras viejos amigos-y con eso me levanté y me largue de allí sin mirar atrás, todo había acabado yo ya no podía hacer nada más.

POV RICK

Estaba esperando a Kate, estaba muy nervioso por saber cómo le había ido la cita con el diablo. Estaban tan nervioso que no podía parar quieto, me había metido en la cocina dispuesto para hacer la comida para los dos ya que Alexis había decidido volver a la universidad lo antes posible y mi madre había vuelto a su academia con sus alumnos, pero a pesar de que seríamos solo nosotros dos había hecho comida para un montón de gente producto de mi nerviosismo. Ahora después de hacer la comida y poner una botella de vino a enfriar estaba pasillo arriba pasillo abajo sin parar. De vez en cuando la costilla me daba por culo, pero gracias a los calmantes podía aguantar lo mejor posible. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hacía ya horas que había salido, y no podía evitar estar impaciente y preocupado. Cogí mi chaqueta y me dispuse a salir, cuando de repente abrí la puerta casi me chocó contra Kate que estaba justo en la puerta con la llave puesta en la cerradura, esa llave que le había dado al salir, era un paso más en nuestra relación.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Dónde ibas?

-Yo…estaba preocupado.

-Oh, fui a dar una vuelta por la cuidad supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Bien, no pasa nada-le dije sonriendo o intentándolo.

-No, si pasa debería haberte avisado, lo siento.

-Kate no tienes que avisarme de todo yo…

-Castle, basta vale, mejor entramos ¿no?

-Si lo siento, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Vino estará bien.

-Perfecto, ahora voy espérame en la sala-fui a la cocina y cogí el vino que estaba enfriándose y dos copas limpias y las lleve hacia el sofá. Le entregué a Kate una copa, y abrí la botella sirviéndole un poco en la copa y otro poco en la mía. Me recosté en el sofá y Kate hizo lo propio colocándose y recostándose sobre mi pecho.

-Kate yo quería…bueno en cuanto a lo que paso en…en el almacén.

-Castle suéltalo vale.

-Vale, de la pedida.

-Oh, te arrepientes, porque si es eso…

-No, lo dirás en broma ¿no?, Kate me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo.

Kate se levantó y se colocó enfrente de mí mirando fijamente a los ojos, me agarró mis manos y los juntos con las suyas en su regazo, acariciándomelas.

-Castle te lo dije una vez y te lo digo otra y otra si hace falta, si quiero casarme contigo Castle, me escuchas.

-Si te escucho-dije sonriéndole y la acerque a mí rozándole un beso suave un simple pico donde junte nuestras sonrisas.

-Bien, ahora que hemos solucionado eso, ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Una peli.

-Bien-dijo colocándose de nuevo en mi regazo.

-Kate cuando hablamos de volver a Duluth, sé que a lo mejor es muy pronto y eso, pero me gustaría que nuestros amigos vieran donde hemos estado.

-¿Quieres ir allí con todos?

-Sí, bueno en una semana hay un puente largo, y pensé que podríamos disfrutar todos juntos.

-Bien, me gusta.

-Entonces lo prepararé todo.

Nos quedamos tumbados en el sofá cogí el mando de la tele y cuando la encendí estaban las noticias y nuestras caras aparecían en ellas, todo el mundo ya sabía que estábamos vivos y conocían la mayoría de los movimientos que habíamos dados, pero no podían ni imaginarse lo que había avanzado nuestra relación.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el lunes chicos, disfrutad del fin de semana. **

**Comentarios bienvenidos siempre.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Nuevo capítulo, el viaje de nuevo a Duluth espero que os guste, muchos besos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

Seis Semanas Después

POV RICK

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno no todo, Kate había vuelto a la comisaria aunque de momento solo había podido realizar trabajo de escritorio, papeleo tras papeleo. Y yo me había pasado por allí para hacerle compañía, para aliviar un poco a la gente de la comisaria porque no sé cómo no había matado todavía a nadie. El nuevo capitán, era una mujer fuerte y con mucho carácter, yo no le gustaba nada, mejor dicho creo que me odiaba y eso que todavía no había podido participar en un caso de verdad junto a Kate y los chicos, cuando eso pasara creo que iba a tener que hacer alguna llamadita para que no me echara de allí a patadas. A pesar de poder hacer una llamada, no la tenía todas conmigo si la cagaba estaba seguro de que mi culo sería pateado. Había preparado el viaje que teníamos pendiente desde que llegamos, pero no habíamos podido realizar todavía por una cosa u otra, pero ya había llegado el momento. Kate había ido esta mañana al médico para que le quitaran el yeso del brazo, había querido acompañarla pero ella me había terminado convenciendo quitándole importancia a la visita, e instándome a que terminara de colocar todo para hacer el viaje. Íbamos todos, los chicos, Lanie, Jenny, mi madre, Jim, Alexis y nosotros, habíamos invitado a Jordan pero por el trabajo no pude venir al viaje. Habíamos quedado todos en el aeropuerto, había alquilado una casa en la misma zona pero de mayor tamaño para que pudiéramos entrar todos, nuestra casa era demasiado pequeña para meter tanta gente, pero había alquilado la casa para pasar una noche Kate y yo solos, quería recordar cada buen momento que habíamos pasado allí, quería darle una noche especial. Recogí mis cosas y las de Kate, cogí los billetes del avión de todos y mi pasaporte y salí hacia la comisaria para recoger a Kate.

Durante el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en si se me olvidaba algo, tenía esa sensación y no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Cuando llegue a la comisaria quería esperarla fuera con el taxi, habíamos quedado cuando ella acabara de trabajar para poder disfrutar del puente. El verano casi había pasado y bueno esperábamos algo de frío estos días pero no esperábamos ninguna tormenta como la que sufrimos cuando estuvimos allí. Había alquilado un avión privado, para poder estar allí cuanto antes y poder irnos y venirnos sin depender de los horarios de los aviones. Era caro, la verdad pero prefería disfrutar al máximo de esos días con la familia, quería alargar lo máximo ese tiempo juntos, y para que estaba el dinero sino para gastarlo con la familia, pues eso. Estas semanas yo también había estado trabajando en mi próximo libro, que por supuesto iba a reflejarse la realidad en el libro. Rook y Nikki iban a estar más unidos e iban a pasar por un momento duro que los haría pasar más tiempo juntos y reactivar su relación, el libro estaba ya acabado y en unas semanas estaría ya publicado y empezaría la gira, no quería alejarme de Nueva York ni de Kate, así que en este libro lo habíamos recortado lo máximo posible, pero aún así estaría una semana fuera y otra en la que podría por lo menos venir a dormir a casa.

Kate salió en ese momento de la comisaria y en cuanto me vio una sonrisa lleno su hermosa cara. Se acercó a mí y me besó sin importar quien estuviera a nuestro alrededor, le devolví el beso con todas mis fuerzas, cada minuto que pasábamos alejados la echaba de menos. Se separó de mí y empezó a jugar con los pelos que estaban en mi cuello, haciendo que se me erizara todo el cuerpo.

-Nos vamos.

-Si claro-dije tragando saliva, me había puesto muy nervioso.

Nos metimos en el taxi y tras darle la dirección nos relejamos en los asientos, muy cerca el uno del otro. Vi a Kate muy sonriente pero también muy pensativa.

-Te ves feliz. ¿Algo que deba saber?

-Eh! No todavía no.

-Entonces me lo vas a contar.

-Si cuando llegue el momento-dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Kate no me hagas esto no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Sí que te gustan.

-Bueno si pero me muero por saberlo….arggg.

Kate empezó a reírse y me agarró la mano, con nuestras manos entrelazadas durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Pagué al taxista y baje las maletas, Kate se quejó pero a pesar de que ya le habían quitado el yeso no debía de abusar de momento de su brazo. Llegué hacia la zona de embarque y pasamos el control, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el avión y allí estaban todos ya colocados.

-Ahí viene la parejita-dijo Lanie sonriendo y abrazada a Espo.

-Mira quien fue hablar-dijo Kate haciéndonos a todos reír.

Nos metimos en el avión, era un avión bastante amplio donde todos nos colocamos en nuestro asiento, unos asientos muy cómodos.

-Dios Castle esto es increíble-dijo Jenny.

-Sí, eres rico o algo así-dijo Lanie haciéndonos reír.

Me senté junto a Kate en la zona de atrás más alejada de donde todos estaban, y nos relajamos en los asientos. El trayecto fue corto apenas dos horas de viaje y llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

Llegamos a Duluth y nos dirigimos hacia la casa que estaba apenas 100 metros de donde se encontraba la otra casa. Llegamos por el camino que daba a la casa, la cual estaba pegada justo al lago como la otra estábamos en Park Point de nuevo y vi como Kate sonreía sin parar.

-Tenías ganas de volver eh!

-Si muchas-dijo apretándome la mano.

Llegamos a la casa, abrí la puerta y empecé a colocar a cada uno en su habitación, todos estaban contentos con su habitáculo y con el lugar. Hacía un poco de frío, pero con una pequeña chaqueta teníamos suficiente para aguantar. Dejamos todas las cosas y salimos por el camino de arena hacia el lago, a lo lejos se veían los barcos ir y venir a través del lago. Nos acercamos a la orilla y allí estuvimos dando vueltas y echándonos una risas. Para la hora de cena volvimos dentro y estuvimos comiendo todos juntos en una larga mesa que había en la casa. Había pedido la cena, ya que aunque había hecho llenar la nevera no quería perder el tiempo en la cocina, ya habría día mañana para preparar una buena comida, ya que la cena era para Kate y yo solos, en nuestra casa, en el que había sido nuestro hogar durante semanas. Cuando acabamos de cenar nos sentamos todos a tomar una copa y contar historia pero cuando me di cuenta Kate no estaba. Salí fuera y allí estaba en la valla que separaba la casa de la arena del lago. Me acerque a ella por detrás y la abracé con mi grandes brazos, Kate en seguida se dejó caer contra mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si muy bien-dijo girándose y colocándose enfrente mía, paso sus brazos por mi espalda abrazándome mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos sonriéndonos.

-Esto es increíble, toda la gente que queremos están aquí con nosotros, en el lugar donde por fin pusimos fin al cautiverio de nuestros sentimientos.

-Dios Castle eres…-dijo cabeceando.

-Adorable-dije levantando las cejas.

-Déjalo-dijo riendo-te acuerdas de antes cuando te dije que quería decirte algo.

-Sí, ya me lo vas a decir.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento.

-En serio, no sé si quiero saberlo-le dije tragando saliva.

-Bueno es algo que va a cambiarnos la vida, pero espero que para bien.

-Dios Kate no me asustes.

-Verás cuando he ido al médico…dios esto no es fácil…Castle estoy embarazada de 6 semanas-y de repente todo se volvió negro.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, comentarios bienvenidos siempre.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Ya queda tan poquito para acabar la historia que me he puesto triste y todo, esta historia me ha dado grandes momentos y me quedo con muchos de vuestros comentarios, gracias por estar ahí. Pero antes de darle fin todavía queda alguno para disfrutar.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 43**

POV RICK

Empecé a volver en mí, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Estaba en una habitación con una cama de matrimonio, la decoración era en su mayoría de tonos blancos y azules, que reflejaban el lago que se veía desde una de las ventanas. Empecé a recordar que hacía aquí y de repente recordé lo último "_estoy embarazada"_.

-Papá has despertado.

-Si, donde esta Kate-dije levantándome de golpe, y me mareé.

-Papá ahora viene recuéstate vale, tienes muy mala cara.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama a la vez que vi a Alexis salir de la habitación en busca de Kate. Cerré los ojos fuerte y me pellizque la pierna, si no había duda no estaba soñando, suspiré y maldije por lo bajo, que coño había hecho.

-Hey.

-Hey-respondí abriendo los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bueno he estado mejor-vi su cara un poco triste, y hasta entonces no me di cuenta, la había cagado pensaba que no quería tener un hijo con ella. Dios que imbécil soy.

-Mira Castle será mejor que no hablemos de esto ahora…

-No-dije levantándome de golpe, de nuevo me mareé un poco, qué coño me pasaba ni que fuera yo el que estaba embarazado, um eso sería gracioso. Le agarré de la mano y la hice sentarse en la cama junto a mí-Kate siento la forma en que reaccioné, yo…

-Castle no pasa nada vale lo entiendo ya tienes a Alexis… además todo a pasado muy pronto…

-Dios Kate no lo entiendes, como no iba a querer tener un hijo contigo. Es lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar, Kate mírame-levanto la cabeza mirándome-no te miento, vale. Ya sabes como soy he salido a mi madre y tenía que hacer un espectáculo de algo tan bueno.

-Dios eres un tonto.

-Si ya lo sé, pero un tonto muy afortunado-y la besé suavemente en los labios-Además tendrías que a ver visto como reaccioné cuando me enteré de que Alexis venía de camino, tengo huellas que lo demuestras-dije haciéndola reír.

-Entonces…

-Entonces estoy feliz Kate, no se me nota.

-Bueno tienes una forma extrañada de demostrarlo-dijo haciéndonos reír a ambos.

-¿y tú?

-Yo…no lo tenía previsto, y quizás es muy pronto pero cuando el doctor me lo dijo, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

-Lo siento, no estaba segura y…pero espero que estés todas las demás veces.

-No lo dudes… ahora esto complica un poco la boda, la quieres atrasar o la mantenemos.

-Quiero casarme contigo Castle, me da igual que esté embarazada de cuatro, cinco y nueve meses.

-Bien-dije besándola y tirando de ella haciéndola caer encima de mí en la cama, haciéndola reír.

Teníamos que contárselo a todos así que decidimos hacerlo de inmediato porque teníamos la tarde muy ajetreada y la noche era para los dos. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde estaban todos expectantes, esperando que les íbamos a comunicar.

-Hey chicos, ya sé que soy el protagonista del grupo y eso pero ahora mismo no creo que tenga un buen aspecto para que me miréis todos-dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Castle-gritaron todos-venga nos queréis contar que pasa, ¿ya la has liado?-preguntó Lanie.

-Bueno algo tengo que ver en lo que ha pasado-dije todo serio-bueno quien lo dice-le dije mirándola a ella.

-Creo que ahora te toca a ti.

-Si mejor decirlo, que escucharlo-dije con cara de susto, haciéndola reír.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos que sabía que se les estaba haciendo eterno por sus caras, no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Oh venga Castle, no juegues conmigo que sé ocultar perfectamente un cadáver-dijo Lanie con cara de pocos amigos. Miré a Kate y le guiñé el ojo haciéndola reír.

-Kate dile algo, quiere quedar sin padre a su sobrino.

-Venga ya Castle déjate de tonterías y dinos…-su cara y la de todos era un auténtico poema-has dicho que me vais a hacer tía, Kate ¿estás embarazada?-dijo con los ojos apunto de salírsele de las orbitas.

-Pues si-dijo Kate y todos se abalanzaron hacia nosotros para felicitarnos.

Dejé a Kate con los demás disfrutando del lago y los alrededores y me dirigí hacia la tienda para hacer la comprar para la gran noche. Mientras iba por el camino iba observando el gran paisaje y durante todo el camino no pude dejar de sonreír mirase donde mirase todo me recordaba a ella. Llegué a la tienda y allí estaba mi amigo, cuando me miró es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hombre Richard, cuanto tiempo, no pensé verte de vuelta.

-Bueno Kate y yo lo prometimos, siento haberme ido así sin despedirme y nada.

-Bueno viendo las noticias era algo normal, bueno y que te trae por aquí.

-Que, que me trae por aquí, pues supongo que aquí he pasado días muy felices, casi los que más, sabes cuando vine aquí Kate y yo…pues no iba ya sabes y esta maravillosa ciudad nos unió. Además he hecho buenos amigos-le dije mirándole y me correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que vendrás a por un buen vino.

-Me vendría bien, la verdad.

Hice la compra y charle durante un buen rato con el tendero, tenía todo lo necesario para hacerle una cena perfecta. Cuando llegue a la casa todos estaban en el lago les saludé con la mano y me puse manos a la obra a hacer la cena, metí el pescado en el horno y mientras tanto empecé a cortar las verduras para una ensalada. Cuando el pescado estaba hecho, apagué el horno y lo dejé dentro para que no se enfriara. Salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia nuestra casa, allí preparé unas velas y unas mantas en la zona de fuera y coloque el vino a enfriar. Ya tenía todo preparado, tenía que ir a por Kate, la cual había llamado para que se preparara pero antes…tenía que hacer una última visita.

Llamé a la puerta y estuve esperando durante unos segundos hasta que una mujer abrió la puerta era Sophie, cuando me vio una sonrisa llego a su cara y me abrazó con mucha fuerza tomándome por sorpresa.

-Johnny tenemos visita, dios Rick no te esperábamos.

-Bueno pasaba por aquí y bueno tenía una cena importante y pensé si me podíais dejar un traje-dije mirando a Johnny que llegaba en ese momento.

-Dios Rick siempre pidiendo, te voy a tener que regalar uno por navidad-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-En realidad, estoy aquí con mi familia y…quería pasarme a agradeceros todo lo que hicisteis por Kate y por mí.

-Por una pareja tan bonita lo que sea.

-Gracias.

-Y que tal os va.

-Bueno creo que bien ya que nos casamos y estamos aumentando la familia.

-Dios Rick que buenas noticias-le sonreí-porque no pasas y nos cuentas.

-Verás lo siento, pero lo de la cena era verdad, solo pasaba para invitaros a comer mañana.

-Oh, será un placer-y con eso me despedí de ellos abrazándolos. Me fui a la casa y recogí mi ropa y la comida y la lleve a nuestras casita, allí me duche y me vestí y fui a por ella, hoy si iba a ser una buena cita.

Me dirigí hacia la casa donde Kate tenía que estar ya preparada y lista para nuestra cita, estaba nervioso, era solo una cita pero no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía y no podía dejar de tener miedo a que todo se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Levanté el puño y di en la puerta estaba tan nervioso que no sabía dónde meterme las manos. Entonces escuché como la puerta se abría y al levantar la mirada allí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca y esperando por mí, solo por mí.

-Estás increíble.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal.

-Esta vez el traje es mío-y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Chicos nos vamos-dijo Kate sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta tras salir-¿Adónde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás-le dije cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo, y así fuimos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, el que había sido nuestro hogar durante semanas, el hogar que vio como nuestro amor fue creciendo de tal manera que ya no pudimos ocultar.

-Dios Castle esto es increíble-dijo al ver la zona preparada para nuestra cena.

-Lo mejor para ti Kate-y se acercó a mí besándome.

-Soy muy afortunada de tenerte Rick.

-El afortunado soy yo-y la volví a besar-esta vez sí he hecho la cena.

-Oh…bien.

-Venga ya, cocino bien, no es la primera vez que lo hago-dije poniéndole morritos y haciéndola reír.

Estuvimos cenando y tomando un buen vino mientras charlábamos tranquilamente, las estrellas brillaban mucho más que cualquier noche, o era percepción mía. Me acerque y agarrándola de la mano le ayudé a levantarse.

-Hoy quiero ver otra clase de estrellas-me dijo de forma sensual y no pude evitarlo, tiré de su mano hacia dentro de la casa y entre risas y abrazos nos tumbamos en la cama haciéndonos ambos el uno al otro ver las mejores estrellas del mundo, la de la pasión la del amor más puro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Para alargar un poco más el final, he escrito un capítulo más M que mañana publicaré para cerrar la historia en la parte M y luego ya si para finalizar la historia el jueves subiré el último capítulo que será un gran epílogo para esta historia. Gracias de verdad por seguir ahí. También mañana publicaré el capítulo 4 de quiero una familia, hasta entonces espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo de la historia hasta aquí.**

**Hasta mañana XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Último capítulo de la historia y el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, será porque quería alargarla lo máximo posible, tengo que agradecer a mucha gente por estar ahí, y eso me hace sentir bien porque me doy cuenta de a cuanta gente ha llegado, antes de empezar quiero pedir perdón si se me pasa alguno. Bueno quiero agradecer a AlwaysSerenity, , camghost, carmengarcia, CaskettMyLove, castkate, Castle BSE, cururi, Deepmer, guiguita, HateHiatus, Honta, janabp97, Jump little grasshopper, Kadit0, Kate Michele, Kiara, LauraCaskett, macaneena, Maiia84, Mary Angel 02, MayraAyelenZ, miriamgonzalez20, MonicaK21, mpf9296, nanisaro, NYCastle, .remacha, taniaisabelribeiro, Trilli312, Verispu, VSFN, yaye012, yoloskatic, Bcn-Diana, Emanuele Kent, Saltar pequeño saltamontes, luciaSWEET99, .12, katecastle1992, castlealways, aida, nuskyta, Ruth mara, Kiara17, nakita, dinas, Guest por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios pero quería hacer una especial mención a yaye012, guiguita y Fan41319 por estar ahí conmigo capítulo a capítulo comentándolo, muchas gracias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 44**

POV KATE

Me desperté feliz más feliz de lo que había estado nunca, iba ser madre e iba casarme con el hombre de mi vida, un hombre que llevaba muchos años en mi vida aunque fuera de una forma peculiar con su escritura. Me abracé a él por la espalda y apoyé mi cara sobre su hombro dejando allí un beso suave. Vi cómo se movía un poco, despertándose haciendo ruiditos muy graciosos, parecía un niño. Pensar que dentro de nueves meses tendrá a dos pequeños a quien cuidar, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, tenía un poco de miedo por ver cómo me iba a comportar como madre, nunca había pensado en forma una familia porque nunca había tenido a nadie a mi lado que me diera esa confianza, ese amor y necesidad de tener una familia. Ahora la iba a tener y tenía un poco de miedo pero sabía que ese pequeño que venía de camino iba a tener el mejor padre del mundo. Castle se despertó y se dio la vuelta, me eche hacia atrás para darle un poco de espacio.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-Estas preciosa.

-Vamos Castle estoy recién levantada.

-Sí, y aun así estas preciosa-dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso, que intentó profundizar, pero lo aleje sin saber de dónde había conseguido sacar las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Castle tenemos una comida con invitados esperándonos.

-Grrr-gruñó-pues que esperen-dijo abalanzándose hacia mi volviéndome a besar e inmovilizándome con su cuerpo para que no me levantara-me da igual el resto del mundo Kate cuando te tengo en mi cama-dijo besándome con fuerza y deseo.

Estábamos en la comida con toda la familia a la que se unió nuestros adorables vecinos y nuestro amigo el tendero, estuvimos contando anécdotas nuestras que amenizaron la comida y la postcomida. Me levanté sin hacer ruido y sin que nadie se percatara y salí hacia el lago. Me acerque a él y me senté en la arena, mirando hacia las tranquilas aguas del Gran Lago. Llevaba ya un buen rato allí, cuando apareció Castle desde detrás de mí.

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Va todo bien?

-Si claro-dije sonriéndole.

Castle se sentó en la arena cerca muy cerca de mí y me cogió la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, y nos quedamos mirando el Lago en un silencio tranquilo.

-Kate yo…quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme tan feliz, porque sabes como soy un soñador, uno que cree en el amor por encima de todo, pero ya pensé que no iba a poder ser feliz nunca, hasta que te conocí.

-Castle, yo no creía en el amor y tú me hiciste creer en él, así que creo que te debo yo más.

-Ahora crees en la magia ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¿Supones?, porque no me voy a casar con alguien que no crea en la magia-dijo sonriendo con cara de pillo-dilo.

-No lo voy a decir.

-Dilo…

-Vale estoy feliz, te quiero y ahora creo en la magia, en la magia del amor-Castle se quedó con la boca abierta y le sonreí.

-Kate… cásate conmigo.

-Rick ya te he dicho dos veces que si-dije riéndome.

-No, casémonos aquí y ahora, tenemos aquí a todos nuestros amigos, y estamos nosotros que más necesitamos.

-Castle… esto…. No podemos hacerlo así como así-dijo son una risa nerviosa.

-Kate dime que sí y esta misma noche nos casamos, cueste lo que me cueste.

Le miré no sabía que decirle, era todo tan precipitado, pero qué coño teníamos a la gente que nos importaba aquí con nosotros y nos queríamos íbamos a forma una familia que más necesitábamos, estábamos locos pero… en este lugar empezó todo porque no acabarlo aquí, y empezar una vida juntos y felices.

-Si-dije mirándole a los ojos-hagámoslo.

Castle se puso de pie y se puso a saltar como un niño pequeño, me cogió en brazos colocándome sobre su espalda y nos metió a ambos en el agua, gritando y sonriendo como dos locos enamorados.

-¿Qué hacéis?-pregunto Martha.

Cuando miramos estaban todos fuera viéndonos allí metidos en el agua y sonriendo como nunca, éramos felices y era el día de nuestra boda, era normal tanta locura.

-Nos casamos-dijo Castle tan tranquilo como si fuera algo normal.

-Ya eso lo sabemos-dijo Lanie.

-No que nos casamos aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

-Necesito ayuda para preparar una boda, algún voluntario.

POV RICK

Todos habían ayudado para que la boda entre Kate y yo fuera perfecta. Nuestros amigos de la ciudad habían conseguido que alguien del Ayuntamiento viniera a casarnos en tan poco tiempo, y también habían conseguido que prepararan un buen catering para esta misma noche. Los chicos, Lanie, mi madre, Alexis, Jim y Jenny habían preparado la zona del Lago para una boda. Habían sacado sillas, habían colocado flores etc., habían hecho un gran trabajo, parecía que lleváramos meses preparándolo y que lo había hecho una empresa especializada como las que habían montado mis anteriores bodas, hasta en esto esta era diferente. Estaba vistiéndome en una de las habitaciones cuando dieron en la puerta.

-Adelante-y entraron los chicos ya arreglados y mirándome con su cara de polis, ups aquí venía la charlita ya estaban tardando.

-Hola Castle-dijo Ryan, um el sería el poli bueno pensé sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Verás, creemos que deberíamos tener una charla contigo ya que te vas a casar con Beckett y bueno ya sabes es como nuestra hermana-dijo Espo tranquilo-solo quería decirte que si le haces daño, el más mínimo daño, que si le fallas o cualquier cosa sabemos perfectamente como ocultar un cuerpo y no nos faltara ayuda-dijo muy serio y amenazante acercándose tanto que casi nuestras narices estaban pegadas-entendido.

-Si-dije con un hilo de voz, sabía que lo decía en serio harían cualquier cosa por ella y eso me alegraba mucho pero también me molestaban esas palabras nunca, y digo nunca podría hacerle daño.

-Bien ahora que hemos hablado claro, donde esta ese abrazo hermano-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándome, después de él vino Ryan y me abrazo igual.

-Felicidades hermano-dijo Ryan con una sonrisa-bueno creo que es hora de salir, no podemos hacer esperar a la novia, asentí con la cabeza y salimos de la habitación rumbo al lago.

No llevaba ni dos minutos allí cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí, y ahora quien será pensé, cuando me giré vi a Jim y lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue no tenía que estar con su hija, dios se ha echado atrás.

-Y Kate.

-Oh, está preparándose, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres y más en un día de esto.

-Si claro-dije dejando salir todo el aire que había retenido.

-Bien solo quería charlar un poco contigo.

-Oh bien, la segunda amenaza del día.

-Eng!.

-Nada, dime Jim.

-solo quería darte las gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija y pedirte que la cuides mucho.

-Eso está hecho, nunca podría hacerle daño.

-Lo sé, bienvenido a la familia hijo-dijo dándome un abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos volví a quedarme solo con mis pensamientos, sabía que quizás habíamos hecho las cosas un poco precipitadas, que quizás Kate quisiese otra clase de boda, y hasta ese momento ni lo había pensado era prácticamente como si la hubiera acorralado. Pensé que no quería esperar más y que era el lugar perfecto, pero Kate se merecía algo mejor, algo más grande que una pequeña boda sin organizar ni nada. Debería haber esperado debería…todos esos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando empezó a sonar la música y al mirar hacia atrás la vi llegar. Llevaba un traje blanco de encaje, muy ceñido a su cuerpo, con la falda más larga por detrás y por delante estaba a la altura de sus rodillas. Era sencillo y elegante a la vez le quedaba como un guante, no sabía cómo lo había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-Estás guapísima-le dije al llegar a mi lado-y le agarre de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Tu sí que estas guapo-dijo acariciándome al mejilla.

-Kate estas segura de esto, quizás esperabas otra clase de boda y yo…

-Sh Rick es perfecto.

Le sonreí y empezó la ceremonia, estaba muy nervioso y me sudaban las manos, de vez en cuando tenía que secármela en los pantalanes, era mi tercera boda si pero esta era la definitiva con la mujer de mi vida la que llevaba dentro a mi futuro pequeño y con eso todo lo hacía más especial.

-Bien ahora podéis decir vuestro votos si lo vas a hacer vosotros o de la forma tradicional.

-No, no he preparado nada pero prefiero hacerlo así…

-Bien pues puedes empezar.

-Kate, esto…es más difícil de lo que pensaba y eso que soy escritor-dije haciéndolos reír a todos-bien ahora hablando en serio. Kate eres la mujer de mi vida, desde el primer día que te vi sabía que ibas a cambiar mi vida por eso te perseguí durante años para que tú te dieras cuenta, sabía que el destino nos tenía guardado esto una familia juntos. Eres mi musa, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi mujer y la madre de mis futuros hijos, Kate Te quiero como nunca he querido a otra mujer, me haces ser mejor persona de lo que nunca pude pensé sería, me haces querer ser mejor para hacerte feliz cada día y por eso te quiero, siempre.-vi como a Kate se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Bien su turno Kate.

-Bien no sé si podré superar a un escritor-dijo con una sonrisa- Rick en el momento en que apareciste en mi vida quise matarte-todos empezaron a reír-eres tan egocéntrico, tan niño, tan desesperante…pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empecé a ver en ti otras facetas, el de compañero, el de padre, empecé a conocer más Rick y dejaste en casa al personaje. Empezaste a sacar de mi cosas que yo no sabía que tenía, me hiciste creer en cosas que no creía, y me hiciste sobre todo querer tener una vida, querer disfrutar de la vida. Castle si quiero dejar atrás todo, si quiero vivir y ser feliz es gracias a ti. A un hombre que apareció en mi vida hace muchos, muchos más de los que crees, y que con su sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir, su apoyo ha cambiado mi vida por completo. Rick te quiero, y no quiero perderte nunca, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante, el hombre de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos. Siempre.

Nos sonreímos los dos como unos tontos, y llegó la hora de colocar los anillos, no me había dado tiempo de ir a comprar uno pero por lo menos teníamos unos que podíamos usar nuestros anillos de casado, o los de los señores Rook. Intercambiamos los anillos y llegó el momento más esperado por mí.

-Bueno yo os declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia-y no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, me abalancé sobre ella besándola suavemente en los labios con amor, por fin éramos marido y mujer, por fin habíamos empezado nuestra familia.

El banquete y la posterior fiesta fue magnifica, la disfrutamos como niños, Kate tenía razón a pesar de la poca organización todo había sido perfecto no habíamos necesitado nada más. Cuando la noche estaba llegando a su fin, cogí a Kate y me la lleve lejos de la fiesta por la orilla del Lago, paseando ambos agarrados de la mano.

-Kate gracias por entrar en mi vida.

-Gracias a ti Castle, porque a tu lado me siento a salvo-y nos besamos rodeados por el sonido del agua y de las estrellas del firmamento.

7 Meses después

POV KATE

Había nacido nuestro pequeño, un niño bastante grande que se parecía mucho a su padre, tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo donde te podías perder perfectamente, y el cabello oscuro y abundante, era muy guapo pero yo que iba a decir era su madre. Todo desde aquel día en que empezó nuestra huida con altibajos ha sido perfecto y nos ha llevado a esto momento en la cama de un hospital viendo como a Rick se le cae la baba mirando a nuestro pequeño, y a mi viéndolos a los dos a nuestro pequeño en brazos de su padre, no pude evitar sonreír no podía haber encontrado mejor padre para mi hijo.

-Oh, estas despierta-dijo Castle mirándome y asentí con la cabeza estaba un poco dolorida-vamos pequeño vamos con mama-dijo colocando en mis brazos, era lo más bonito que me había pasado en la vida, coloque mis manos cerca de las suyas y me pequeño se agarró a mi dedo como si fuera un salvavidas, las lágrimas empezaron a caerme por las mejillas son poder evitarlo.

-Es precioso Rick, es nuestro pequeño.

-Sí, es precioso-dijo besándonos a los dos en la cabeza-ya has pensado un nombre.

-Si recuerdo aquel caso en que una mujer era vidente y me dijo que un Alexander me salvaría, y tenía razón Castle me has salvado y eres muy importante, la persona más importante junto a nuestro pequeño, así que he pensado llamarle Alexander, si te parece bien.

-Me encanta-nos besamos suavemente y nos quedamos ambos mirando a nuestro pequeño, se escuchó la puerta y enseguida la habitación se llenó de gente, tíos, hermanos, abuelos de mi pequeño deseosos de conocer a la nueva incorporación a la familia. Que más podía pedir los tenía a todos ellos, mi madre estaría feliz, había conseguido justicia para ella, pero no por eso sino por ver cómo había formado una familia, me hubiera encantado que ella estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Todo bien-me pregunto Castle.

-Perfecto-y me sonrió y recé por ver esa sonrisa el resto de mi vida, para siempre.

**FIN**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí a todos los mencionados antes y a los que leen la historia que no sé sus nombre, porque me consta que hay muchos más. También quiero agradecer a la gente del twitter que también están atentas a la historia, gracias por estar ahí.**

**Bueno ya solo decir que nos seguimos leyendo por aquí, os recuerdo que sigo con una nueva historia llamada quiero una familia que mañana mismo actualizaré.**

**Gracias a todos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
